My Sister
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: Sequel to My Protection. She was scared and he was the one person she could turn to for help.
1. Prolog

Title: My Sister

Author: Ansleyrocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake I am just borrowing the ideas please do not sue me!

Added Note: Takes place during the last episode.

Summary: Sequel to My Protection. She was scared and he was the one person she could turn to for help.

He sighed when he heard the porch door slide closed knowing that she was home, he didn't think she would return after Kanin set her free. "Sir, she's back." The guard grunted.

"I know that." He snarled his yellow eyes glaring at the wolf in front of him. "Just make sure she stays here." He ground out. He hated holding her hostage but it was necessary to keep them safe, to keep her safe.

He heard a branch on the forest floor outside his home snap with his sharp senses and his glass paused halfway to his lips. He breathed deeply and her scent washed over him. "Sophia!" He shouted startling the rest of the house as he dropped his glass and took off running. At the wood line of his property he saw her slender form, the sound of her raging heart as it slammed in her chest sharp in his ears.

"Sophia." He grabbed her as she shakily walked to him.

"Help me." She sobbed not looking at him as she fell into his arms. "Tyler, help me." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Sophia what is it?" He asked inhaling again his inhuman nose picking up a wide range of scents; her father, Sherman, that human girl she hung out with, some human male and…Luke. "What did Luke do?" He growled tilting her pale face up to look at him, her golden eyes flashed at him and he gasped.

"Tyler. I'm scared." She whispered crystal tears falling out the corners of her glowing wolven eyes.

"Sophia come inside." He said his arm shepherding her into his large home. He glanced up and saw Ruby worriedly looking down at them as they made their way up the stairs. "It will be alright." He soothed listening as her heart rate slowed to an almost normal rate.

Sophia clung to his side as they sat on one of his cream couches his thugs racing around to get her a glass of water and anything else she might need knowing that she was their boss's charge. "Sophia can you tell me what happened?" He asked watching as her new wolf eyes landed on him.

"I was out on a date with Scott." She said wiping at her cheeks. "And…" Tyler held up a hand looking confused.

"Who the hell is Scott?" He growled.

"He is a boy I know at school. He asked me out awhile back and I said yes a few days ago." She said staring at him with her large eyes her face the picture of innocence.

"Let me guess, human." Tyler said and she nodded. "Knew I smelled a human male on you." He growled his wolf starting to claw its way to the surface snarling at the thought of a human male touching its adopted pup.

"God not you too." She groaned.

"Continue." Tyler said ignoring her comment.

"Then after we had pizza the two of us were walking when we kissed and the out of nowhere Luke's car came screeching our way and he got out of his car and…" Sophia's eyes glowed brighter as a soft growl escaped her slender throat. "He tried to drag me away with him when Scott grabbed him. Luke threw Scott into the street and I just snapped!" She suddenly sobbed the tears splashing down her pale cheeks. Tyler patted her back slowly realizing what had happened.

Luke had been spying on the couple and when the human kissed her he reacted. It was what he would have done if he had seen a male kiss Ruby and he was not sure he liked this latest development in Luke's relationship with Sophia. "Then you ran here?" Tyler asked and she shook her head.

"No first I threw Luke onto his car." She mumbled looking down at her lap. Tyler paused, a grin slowly forming on his face barely containing his amusement.

"Come again."

"I said no first I threw Luke onto his car." This time Tyler couldn't stop the laugh from escaping him as he fell back against the couch, twisting from side to side at the image of the little pup in front of him throwing a full grown male onto his car.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sophia it's just that kid had it coming." Tyler said. He had heard form Sophia about the rave incident after he found her in her house staring aimlessly in front of her on one of his nightly checks. He had wanted to rip the teen alpha's throat out and drain him dry but Sophia told him to let it go and he did so, reluctantly. "So I take it that is how the glowing eyes happened?" He asked and she nodded.

"Tyler I think I am changing." She whispered.

"I know you are I have known since I found you at Nancy's." He said startling the young girl.

"How?" She asked, "I didn't even have the dizzy spells yet."

"Did you ever wonder how I found you exactly?" He asked and she nodded cuddling up into his side. It was obvious that the two had sat like that often from their relaxed manner. "Well after I smelled the fear I felt you fluttering around in my head, begging someone to come and find you. Only a wolf can do that Sophia." Tyler said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"But I'm scared I don't know if I want to change." She grumbled her lower lip sticking out.

Tyler chuckled as he listened to her, "A little late for that now. If your strength and eyes are changing you have a week tops before you flip and from your scent I give you less than that." Tyler said.

"How soon?" She asked looking terrified.

"A day. Soon the cramps are going to start and then the muscle pain." Tyler said rubbing the side of her arm as she whimpered.

"Hey, hey." He said tilting her head to look at him. "You will be fine, you can do this Sophia you have nothing to be afraid of." He whispered. He let out a deep sigh rubbing his other hand over his face, "Come on you are staying here until you flip where I know you are safe and I can keep an eye on you. I will call your dad and let him know what is going on." Tyler said feeling her stiffen.

"He ah doesn't know." She said looking guilty and Tyler groaned.

"Sophia…"

"What I am scared and you know how he is! She shrieked hurting his ears.

"Alright fine I will tell him what is going on, have my head chewed off, then call Sherman and let him know you are going to flip soon." Tyler said pushing her towards the stairs. "Now come on you need rest because once you enter the next stage you won't be getting any." Tyler said showing her to the guest room down the hall from his room. "I will get you a few things to use after I call your dad and Sherman." Tyler said turning to leave. He felt a small tug on his hand and turned back to Sophia who wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you big brother." She whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you." She said making him laugh again.

"You would have to tell your father that you are flipping." He laughed kissing the top of her head as he left the room.

"Ugh scary thought." He heard her mutter.

Ruby shook her head as she watched Tyler leave Sophia in the room. She couldn't believe it, Tyler was acting like he used to when they were teenagers. His soft cuddly side was coming out and she thought that was gone for good. It was a side that none but a few ever saw and something they never spoke of knowing that Tyler preferred to be known as the heartless feral Tyler Creed and not the fluffy teddy bear. She heard him call up the Sheriff and winced when she heard Matthew Donner's angry yells and growls at the news of his baby girls impending flip.

She walked down the stairs towards him waiting in the shadows for him to finish. "Okay see you soon." Tyler said hanging up with Sherman.

"I always thought it was some human girl." She said as he turned around.

"What?" Tyler's dark eyes narrowed at her.

"All the times you disappeared and came back smelling like another female I thought she was just some human whore you played with but Sophia Donner…"

"Ruby you know I am not sleeping with her." Tyler growled his wolf rising again hating that his mate was accusing him of sleeping with its charge.

"I know." Ruby sighed. "Now anyway, I am surprised I didn't recognize her scent." Ruby grumbled her blue eyes staring hard at him. "Why did she come running to you?" She asked.

Tyler cocked his head to the side confused, "You mean your brother and stepmother didn't tell you?"

"What?" She asked unable to fight the growing dread in her gut.

"After the Nancy incident I relieved your brother of his duties. He was not cutting it as Sophia's guardian, almost getting her killed so many times. Hell he causes most of her pain anyway. Sophia is my charge, my adopted sister if you will." Tyler said a small ghost of a smile playing on his pale pink lips.

Ruby looked down sadness suddenly chocking her like a plastic bag over the face. She didn't know how she could have been so blind so stupid to not see all that was happening around her. "Luke…"

"Causes more trouble than you realize. He always puts her in danger Ruby and I have had it. Tonight he almost exposed himself to an ungulate when he flew into a jealous rage." Tyler growled clenching his fist when he felt the first sprouting of silver hair on his wrists. "He was the reason she started to flip tonight, if she hadn't of kept her head Ruby, she could be out in the woods somewhere…" Tyler stopped closing his eyes grinding his teeth to keep the wolf inside.

Ruby could smell the wolf close to the surface and knew that the thought of Sophia out there alone scared Tyler more than he was willing to admit. "I'm glad she has you." Ruby said her soft voice reaching his sensitive ears. "She needs someone who is comfortable with their wolf who is strong to be there for her unselfishly and that is you. Matt can't do it, Sherman can't, and Luke especially can't. I'm glad." She said slowly moving towards him.

Tyler watched her wearily as she stood before him waiting for her attack, but it never came. Instead he felt the gentle brush of her red lips across his cheek as they traveled closer to his ear. "I missed you." She whispered before she turned and went upstairs leaving the stunned blonde standing there.

"Huh." He grunted shaking himself out of his daze as he heard the Sheriff's cruiser headed his way. "Here we go." He grunted. He just knew that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Flipping

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part, all of the reviews convinced me that I needed to continue so here you go! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 1: Flipping

Her stomach felt as if it was being ripped in two and that every bone in her body was breaking, which was actually true. Tyler and Ruby were tying her up so that she wouldn't hurt herself again after she tried to claw her skin off a few moments ago. She tried to tell them that she had to that her skin was on fire but they just told her that was normal and they still had to tie her up.

"She is making great progress." Ruby whispered touching Sophia's feet that were looking more and more like wolf paws. Tyler nodded trying not to grin in pride that his charge was flipping successfully.

"Yeah, she is her father's daughter after all." Tyler grumbled.

"How is Matt doing?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and Ruby understood. "Not well, when he saw his daughter he bolted out of the room and his been downstairs since. Sherman sure ripped him a new one though."

"He should." Ruby growled. "If Matt can't be here and be strong for Sophia then he can't be near her, right now his negative attitude would only hinder her flipping and put her in more danger than she is already in." Ruby said using a towel to wipe Sophia's forehead.

"It hurts." She groaned. Ruby didn't know why but she suddenly found herself whimpering at the pain her friend was in.

"Ruby she will be fine." Tyler said grabbing her hand. "She is strong, she threw your brother onto his car and she has not even flipped yet." Tyler said.

"Really?" Ruby asked her blue eyes looking half scared half amused. "My brother must have been shocked."

"More like aroused." Tyler grumbled. "I could smell it on Sophia when she came here."

"Do you have people patrolling the outside?" Ruby asked suddenly. She could sense that something was not going to right tonight that something was going to happen and she knew that they needed the extra protection.

Tyler studied her carefully before nodding. "I called in Buddy who is outside right now with Molly and a few others. Buddy brought his wife along, she has grown fond of little Sophia." Tyler said playing with her hands noticing the claws that were forming. Tyler got up and motioned for Ruby to follow. "What is wrong?" He asked as he went towards his room knowing she was going to follow.

"Tyler something doesn't feel right." She whispered. "I don't know what but I know that something bad is going to happen." Ruby said fidgeting in place her hands scratching at each other as she tried to keep from moving closer to the alpha male in front of her and cuddling close 

for comfort and safety. She was a white for crying out loud she should be stronger than this she didn't need an alpha to protect her, but her wolf was saying otherwise.

Tyler seemed to sense her unease and inner debate and he moved cautiously towards her. Ruby saw his movement and moved the rest of the way towards him curling into his chest as his arms tentatively wrapped around her in a safe comforting manner. She felt her muscles release their tension for the first time in months as he simply held her, her wolf gave a yawn of relief.

"I have a whole team here Ruby. I will not let anything bad happen." Tyler said rubbing her pale as milk arm. "Come on we have to go tell Matt and Sherman what is happening." Tyler said holding onto her slender arm as he led her down the stairs towards the family room where the two male wolves were waiting.

Sherman was leaning against the fire place calm and patient as ever, someone his age learned to let things happen trusting in his god to do his work. Matt on the other hand was hunched over in his chair the hairs on his arms raised as he tried to keep a hold of his wolf that was trying to rip forth.

"She is making great progress, her feet are moving along at an almost perfect rate." Tyler said keeping Ruby behind him. Matt was in a volatile mood and he did not want Ruby in his path, for once the stubborn woman seemed to agree with him.

"What about her stomach?" Sherman asked a slight grin on his tanned face.

"Rippling every five minutes at regular intervals." Ruby said her hand moving to Tyler's waist, an old unconscious habit.

Sherman nodded his grin widening at the news. "Not long now at all, this is excellent. I am going to go and take a look at her and see if there is anything I can do for her." Sherman said and Tyler nodded for him to go up.

"This is really happening?" Matt asked in a throaty whisper. He turned to look at the two; his eyes had a sad red tint to them from holding back pained tears. "My baby girl is really changing."

"Yes." Ruby said she knew this was a shock for Matt but she didn't understand why he hadn't picked up on any of the signs.

"How long has she been showing signs?" Matt asked.

"A few weeks now." Tyler said. "She has had dizzy spells and random fits of strength and glowing eyes. I know she also has been having the dreams."

Matt stared at the foot soldier, the pack muscle in anger. "She told you all of this?" Matt growled feeling angrier when Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"No, I saw the signs. Watching her is a priority of mine, I look for anything unusual so that I can be there for her if something were to happen." Tyler said getting in a not so subtle dig at his charges father's expense.

"I should have seen it." Matt sighed.

"Hell even Luke knew." Tyler growled clenching his fist as thoughts of the young alpha's exploits filtered through his dark mind. He really needed to have a talk with that pup.

"Shh." A soft voice filtered through his red rage. It was the familiar whisper of his wife trying to calm his snapping wolf. "We will deal with one issue at a time." She reminded him.

"Tyler!" Sherman roared from upstairs. The blonde's eyes glowed before he flew up the stairs towards Sophia's room fear gripping him. Something was wrong.

John Kanin stared at the Creed house from his dark car. The lights were on in almost every room and there were a lot of cars out front including that of the Sheriff and Deputy. He didn't understand it but somehow all of these people were interconnected, they were all hiding something and he knew that it involved Ruby.

John groaned when he saw Buddy Hooks, Tyler's goon was pacing the perimeter a tall leggy blonde a few feet away from him. He had seen the two of them together before so he assumed that they were together. He glanced back at the two only to see that they were no longer there.

"Weird." He muttered when a knock on his window startled him. It was Molly looking more than a little put off.

"Kanin." She said when he rolled down his window. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed her eyes nervously darting towards the house, waiting for someone to come and help her. She knew that Buddy was inside telling the others that John was there but it was up to her to keep him occupied.

"It's odd that all of you are here, I could have sworn that the Sheriff hated Creed with a passion." John said while Molly silently cursed his observational skills, it was times like this when it could get him killed.

"Hate is a strong word." Matt's strong voice rang across the yard as he and the tall blonde slunk towards the car. "He is close to Sophia so I tolerate him for her sake."

John stared at Matt in horror. "That man is friends with sweet little Sophia?" He asked looking at the house.

"He is kind of her, self appointed brother." Matt said with a small laugh his eyes distant. "He would do anything for her." The warning in his voice had John shifting around in his seat; the human could not help but feel that the warning was directed at him telling him in an off way not to mess with Tyler.

"Matt!" A soft feminine voice called across the yard, her tone slightly hysterical. Matt turned sharply his eyes widening.

"Ruby." John whispered.


	3. Flipping II

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! Your reviews keep me writing! Please let me know what you think of this new part and if you think I should continue!**

Part 2: Flipping II

"Ruby" John whispered he could not believe it. There she was right in front of him in a pair of black pants and a white sweater, she looked amazing.

"How is she?" Matt asked Ruby, the two of them ignoring John for the moment.

"She is better, but you should go and see her." Ruby said squeezing his arm as Buddy moved to stand behind Ruby.

"Ruby." John said gaining her attention.

"Hello John." She said giving him a small smile. She didn't know why but seeing him in front of her having him know it was her did not give her the satisfaction she was hoping for, her wolf felt annoyed.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" John asked getting out of his car to embrace her but she took a quick and cautious step back, but he did not notice, he just stood there gaping at her. Buddy let out a low growl in warning but he knew that the human would either not hear it or understand. Buddy was surprised that Ruby moved back, this was good.

"She lives here." Buddy snapped unable to control the reaction. Ruby was the mate of his dominant and he would be damned if this human did anything to get in their way. His boss would be happy and it looked like Ruby was finally warming up to him again.

"No Tyler Creed and his wife Roxanne live here."

Ruby closed her eyes steeling herself for what she was about to do. "No Tyler and I live here. I am his wife." Ruby whispered opening her eyes. John just stared at her not comprehending what she was telling him.

"No…"

"When you came here with my wedding dress yesterday Tyler didn't know what to do. He knew that I was not ready to see you so he panicked and told you that my name was Roxanne." Ruby said her blue eyes filling with tears; she had never felt more confused in her life. It was as if her two sides were suddenly at war. The human in her wanting to run to John but her dominant side, her wolf, wanted to race back into Tyler.

"You married Tyler Creed?" John asked advancing on Ruby slightly but before he could get closer to her Buddy Hooks was blocking his path practically snarling at him. John looked from Buddy to Ruby and stumbled back in horror. "You think I am going to hurt you?" He asked looking hurt.

"He is here for my safety and yours." Ruby said mentally telling Buddy it was okay to move aside.

"Why Ruby?" John asked.

Her blue eyes flew to the ground as she prepared to lie to him remembering Vivian's words of caution, if John got too close they were going to kill him. She had to make sure he stayed away. "Because I was tired of living a lie. I wanted to go home." Ruby whispered falling into the role. "I missed my brother, dad, Matt, little Sophia, and I missed Tyler." She said feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You and Tyler had a history?" John asked feeling as if a knife was slowly gliding into his stomach feeling away the flesh slowly.

"We were together since my twin sister Amanda died. He was always there for me, he was perfect and then he asked me to marry him…" Ruby took in a deep shuddering breath. "And I panicked and ran to the city. I felt so lost and confused and then I met you." She gave him a watery smile.

"I met you and everything felt right again, it was as if this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders." She gave him a wistful smile. "But then you asked me to marry you." She said her smile sliding off her pale face. "And my past came crashing back. I remembered Tyler proposing to me and how excited my dad was and how my friends were looking forward to finally seeing the two of us walk down the aisle. I felt terrible." Ruby said moving towards a bench by the woods knowing that John was going to follow and Buddy at a safe distance.

"You said yes to me." John said the hurt apparent in his voice.

"I know and I planned to really, but I knew that I needed to settle things here at home first or I would never really be happy." Ruby said.

"So you just left in the middle of the night!"

Ruby ran a hand through her long hair chancing a glance up at her house desperately wanting to go inside and check on Sophia; she could hear the girl's moans of pain. "Yes, I left in the middle of the night and came back here to Wolf Lake, back home. I went to see my dad, Vivian and Luke and right when I walked in the door I saw my dad in his office with Luke, Buddy, Sherman, Matt, and Tyler all sitting there. It was so painful seeing the men from my past, the most important men from my past all sitting there together." Ruby whispered closing her eyes for emphasis.

"Wait this guy was important to you?" John asked jabbing his thumb back at Buddy who was leaning against a tree a ways away.

Ruby looked at the silent guard and nodded. "Yes he has always been there. He is Tyler's best friend."

She cringed when she heard John grind his teeth together with her sensitive ears. "So how did you get from seeing them again to marrying Tyler?"

Ruby let out an unsteady sigh before she continued. "They were shocked to see me of course, and thrilled but Tyler was careful he didn't know what to think. I had hurt him so badly I could see it all over his face. Everything happened so fast." Ruby said letting a small smile grace her teary face. "One week we were talking about our lives and the next we were getting married."

"Did he force you!" The rage in John's voice made her jump.

"No he didn't force me." Ruby said.

"Ruby!" A tall blonde ran out of the house, Buddy moved forward looking worried.

"Holly?" Ruby stood up looking at an upstairs window.

"Sophia!" Ruby screamed racing towards the house Buddy and Holly following. John moved to follow when a small hand on his chest stopped him. It was Molly.

"You can't go in there, Tyler will be furious." Molly said darting a nervous look towards the house.

"What is going on is Sophia alright?" John asked.

"She will be fine, she is just going through…" Molly had to think quickly. "Boy troubles, major boy troubles and she needs a serious wallow session. All of us are here for her we sort of formed a group support system." Molly babbled.

"Who is the guy?" John asked not buying it for a minute.

"Luke." Molly said internally cringing of course that had to be the first teenage pup she could think of. "Yeah Luke Cates, Ruby's little brother he is in deep trouble right now for what he did, Sophia is really upset." Molly said not realizing how right she was.

"Anyway you need to go before Tyler makes Matt and I arrest you for trespassing on private property."

"I need to speak to Ruby I think something is…" Molly glowered at him her angry expression stopping him short.

"You know nothing." She said her voice oddly firm. "Now please leave."

John glanced up at the house and saw a figure in the window, it wasn't Sophia it was the blonde woman. She was watching him rather intently and he had the disturbing feeling that she was relaying his conversation with Molly to those inside but he knew that was impossible. "Fine." He ground out. "But this isn't over."

Ruby raced into Sophia's room and flew back out of the room, the stench of blood over powering her keen senses. "I know, just breathe through your mouth." Tyler said coming out of the room.

"What happened?" She whimpered.

"She is stronger than we thought." Tyler said biting his bottom lip, "She broke the bonds twice and proceeded to claw her skin off. Her nails on her hands have gotten to the point where they flay her skin. She is changing rapidly but she is hurting herself." Tyler said unconsciously wrapping and arm around her.

"How bad is the damage?" Ruby asked.

"Bad, she even hit muscle on her stomach. Sherman said it will heal once she flips but the pain she is in has just gotten worse."

"How much longer?" She asked as he let out a deep calming breath.

"Based on her scent and the appearance of her body I would say within the hour. Mentally it might be a bit longer. Matt has finally stepped up and that is helping, but…"

"You are still worried about her." Ruby said and he nodded hard lines appearing on his face. "What happened I can tell something else is bothering you."

"She was calling for him Ruby." Tyler said rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Sophia was calling out for Luke."


	4. Flipping III

**Hey guys thanks so much for the replies to the last part! Reading your reviews keeps me writing so please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 3: Flipping III

Ruby cringed when she heard the pained snarls coming from Mathew Donner. It killed him that his daughter would call out for other males but not him. She would cry for her protector Tyler willing him to make the pain go away, but he could understand that cry. It was her cries for Luke Cates that made the beast in him furious. This was his pup and yet she wanted the alpha pup and not him.

"Tyler…"

"Sorry."He said pulling his hands away from the walls, as his claws retracted the plaster pulled off in chunks. "I just am not overly fond of your brother's relationship with Sophia and apparently Donner agrees with me." Tyler said making Ruby laugh.

"I know my brother is not the model Boy Scout but then neither were you." Ruby said pointedly glaring at him.

"I know but Sophia is…"

"Your charge I know which is why I can't get mad at you for wanting to rip my baby brothers insides out." She said rubbing his shoulder blade as it rippled in an effort to keep the wolf inside. It seemed all of their wolves were on edge that night waiting for Sophia to flip.

"I am surprised the pup hasn't shown up here." Tyler admitted. "I know he can sense her calling for him."

"He is probably on his way here." Ruby said trying to hide her smile.

"Damn." Tyler muttered. "I can sense him at the edge of the property."

"Want me to go see what he wants?" Ruby asked watching as Tyler fought with himself about what to do. She knew that part of him wanted to race out there and confront Luke but the other part wanted to stay with Sophia.

"Fine." He huffed. "But call me if he decides to do something stupid." He grumbled. She squeezed his arm before she left to go and get rid of another male in her life. She saw the gray whining wolf right when she opened the door pacing back and forth whining at the house clawing at the ground.

"Luke." She said as he barked at her.

"Don't bark at me!" She growled her hands going to her hips. He barked at her again snapping his teeth. "Don't give me attitude Lucas Cates!" She yelled marching down to talk to him. "Go home!"

"No." He said flipping into his human skin. "Sophia is calling out for me she wants me here I need to see her." He said moving to head into the house.

Sophia seemed to sense Luke was near as her cries for him increased. Luke smiled victoriously at his sister as he charged for the house. Ruby huffed in annoyance before she raced at her brother and jumped on his back knocking him to the ground. "Buddy!" She growled knowing that he could hear her. The beta ran out of the house and towards them growling at the sight of Luke.

"Let go of me Ruby!" He snarled trying to get out of his sister's hold but she was stronger than he thought, but he was still an alpha male and he managed to force her off of him.

"Enough!" Tyler Creeds deep voice rang out across the lawn. "Enough." He growled his golden eyes glaring at Luke. "Go home Luke. Sophia is not thinking clearly right now."

"No she is acting on instinct she is thinking more clearly than she ever has." He growled back.

"Think about that statement Luke why the hell would she want you around when she does not even trust you?" Tyler asked going right in for the kill.

"She trusts me." It was apparent that Luke did not believe what he was saying.

"No she doesn't. Please leave." Ruby whispered as an anguished scream ripped from Sophia inside the house. Luke looked at his sister his golden eyes blaring waves of pain.

"She really doesn't trust me?" He asked as Tyler growled softly behind her.

"No. Too many things have happened for her to trust you." Ruby said.

"Tyler!" Sophia cried suddenly, "Help me!" Her horse voice shouted and the blonde wolf was off before the Cates siblings could blink.

Tyler pounded up the stairs in time to see Sophia's skin rippling as the skin and muscle shifted and tissue tore. Sherman stood there watching in awe as her bones started to snap before the human teenager Sophia Donner flipped into her wolf pelt for the first time.

"Wow." Tyler breathed. "Sophia?" He asked as the wolf's head shot up weakly. "She is so pretty." He mumbled as she lay back down too exhausted to do anything other than sleep after a day of mind numbing soul searing pain.

"That she is." Sherman agreed. "Well I am off to tell the others."

"You did it Sophie you did it." He whispered petting her fur. Her beautiful gray almost white fur. She was lightest female of her generation and he could not stop the thrill of pride that swept through him.

"How is she?" Ruby asked entering the room she let out a small gasp when she saw. "Oh my." Ruby whispered kneeling in front of the bed. "She could almost be white. Vivian is going to die." Ruby snickered.

"Vivian I am thinking Luke and that Presley chick are going to freak. Hell all the hill girls in her generation are going to freak. She is powerful, but not as powerful as you my darling." Tyler chuckled as Ruby blushed.

"How is she?" Matt asked coming into the room, running his hands sheepishly through his hair.

"Sleeping, take a look." Ruby said moving so that Sophia's father could get a better look.

"Oh." Matt said his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "It figures that my daughter would be the one to make Vivian Cates lose it."


	5. The News

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews on the last part! I love reading what all you are saying and it really does keep me writing so please keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**

Part 4: The News

Sophia fidgeted as she stood with Tyler, Ruby, her father and Sherman on the front porch of the Cates home. She was a new flip and had to be properly introduced to her new alpha and she was going to have to flip before the adult alpha and the teen alpha or Vivian and her son Luke. The littlest Donner was not looking forward to this. Tyler and Ruby on the other hand could not wait; they were salivating at the chance to see Vivian speechless.

"Ready?" Tyler asked looping his arm around the small girl with Ruby on his other side.

"No." She mumbled staring fearfully ahead.

"Come on Sophia you have nothing to be afraid of after all this is going to shock the hell out of my brother. You can use his stupefied expression against him for the rest of his life." Ruby laughed as the door open and the alpha of the pack stared at her party.

"Well I was wondering when you would all show up." She said smiling stiffly at them her eyes narrowing at the close proximity of Ruby and Tyler, which was unexpected.

"Thank you for seeing us so quickly Vivian." Matt said as Sherman pushed them into the office. He was giddy beyond belief and it frightened Sophia; the man was known to have a sick sense of humor.

"Well after Luke came home in a fit last night and I finally got the truth out of him I have been expecting you. I do have to admit I was worried about you Sophia the whole night." Vivian said and Sophia stared at the alpha looking for any lie in her eyes but there was none; the woman was actually worried about her.

"It was rough but I pulled through." Sophia said smiling at her a grin breaking out on Vivian's face. Luke came down the stairs just then and Sophia knew that his mother had called him through their link. Prickles of fear and nerves stabbed in her stomach at the sight of Luke. Tyler's hold on her waist tightened comforting her.

Tyler glared at the teen alpha bringing Sophia closer; he did not like the scent coming off the male nor the look in his eye. He knew that now that Sophia was one of them Luke was going to try and claim her and that was something he was not okay with. The little brat had a habit of hurting Sophia and he was going to do all in his power to make sure that she was never hurt by Luke again.

"Well what color is her pelt?" Luke asked wincing when his mother pinched him.

"Luke she has to flip for us, you can see it then." Vivian hissed at her son.

"I will go and…"

"Nope here." Luke said looking pleased suddenly. Sophia narrowed her eyes at that. Tyler clenched his fist itching to rip the pup apart.

"Fine." Sophia huffed striping quickly before Luke could register what was happening and then her human skin cracked and shifted in a flash into the beautiful pelt of her wolf. Luke's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the creamy almost white color and Vivian stopped breathing.

"Oh." Vivian said.

"Isn't she pretty." Matt said patting his daughter's back as Ruby turned her head into Tyler's shoulder so Vivian would not see her trying not to laugh.

"She could pass for white." Luke said in a strangled whisper.

"I know." Sherman said. "She is very powerful, the moment when she flipped I felt it." Sherman said and Tyler nodded.

"She is going to be a leader." Tyler said rubbing her head in a rare display of affection.

"Well Sophia." Vivian said gaining the attention of the wolf. Her expression was pinched and oddly unsettled. "Welcome to the pack, if you need anything or have any questions please don't be afraid to ask. Sherman will have your new class schedule for you on Monday." Vivian said her small hand slowly reaching out to touch Sophia the draw to the pale fur uncanny. "You are one powerful little thing." Vivian whispered pulling her hand back.

"Aw man I have to go to school." Sophia whined as she flipped back into her human skin not caring for once that she was naked in a room full of people.

"Yup." Ruby giggled handing Sophia her clothes. Ruby looked at her brother and smirked when she saw the pure desire in his eyes.

Luke had always liked Sophia but her being a half-breed and not having flipped kept him away. Now that she flipped there was nothing stopping him from trying to claim her, but Ruby also knew how stubborn Sophia was and that her brother was going to have to fight for her.

"Don't worry Soph I will protect you." Luke said.

"That's what I am afraid of." She hissed tugging on her dad's hand signaling that she wanted to go.

"See you Monday Sophia." Luke said brushing against her as he went by leaving his scent on her.

"Great now I have to shower again." She said knowing he could hear her.

Vivian Cates stared at the young girl in front of her, the strongest female of the younger pack, even strong than Presley. This little one was going to stir the pack up and change the dynamics of the younger pack. Luke was destined to lead and it looked as if the young Sophia Donner was meant to rule at his side. Now all she had to do was get Luke and Sophia to see that.

"Goodbye Vivian." Ruby said grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him out of the house to follow Sophia. Tyler grinned at Ruby silently shouting for joy at the small display of possessiveness.

"Boy today is just full of surprises." The alpha of the pack muttered as she closed her front door. Her dark eyes darted around her office before a dreadful thought hit her. "Luke!"

Monday came faster than Sophia had wanted. She woke up that morning and felt sick with nervous. She just knew she was in for a day of stares and whispers.

"Soph need a ride to school?" Her dad asked from the other side of her white door. Sophia opened the door and glared at him.

"Dad the only thing that would make today worse was if I showed up at school in the police cruiser, thanks for the offer but Sarah is picking me up." Sophia said bending her head for her dad to kiss and he moved to oblige.

"Okay I get it." He sighed. "Have a good day at school sweetie and stay safe. You can call Tyler, Ruby or myself if things get too bad." Matt said.

"Ruby really?" Sophia asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

Matt laughed at his daughter's bewildered expression. "Yes now that she is no longer in hiding from Kanon she can roam around all she wants." Matt said and Sophia looked excited.

"Yes we can go shopping." She giggled.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He laughed.

"Dad. Now that I have flipped half my clothes don't fit right, I need new bras the works." Sophia said pointing to her larger chest. Matt cringed at the gesture.

"Noted." He grunted making his daughter laugh.

"Have a good day daddy." She sang when she heard Sarah's car. This wolf thing is getting better and better.

"Congrats Sophia." Sarah squealed hugging her friend.

"Thanks. I can safely say I have been putting it off for a while, Tyler was just thankful my waiting didn't get me killed."

"I'll say. I so can't wait to see what Presley will do when she sees you have flipped it will make my day. It is about time someone gives her a run for her money where Luke is concerned. Everyone knew that if you were to flip Luke would make a play for you." Sarah laughed.

Sophia rolled her eyes at her friend, "Just because I flipped does not mean I am going to fall on my back panting waiting for Luke to come and get me."

"Hell girl if I was you I would be." Sarah huffed grinning at her stubborn friend.

"I know." Sophia giggled.

The new wolf groaned when she reached school the scent of hundreds of hormone driven teens. Sarah looked at her friend and saw her gagging. "I know the ungulate smell. Don't worry you never smelled like that which is why most wolves tolerated you, but man the humans in this town stink." Sarah hissed and Sophia cracked a small smile.

"It's just that they smell so lusty it clogs my throat."

Sarah gave her a sympathetic smile as she looped arms with her best friend. "Well get used to it girly the kids around here all smell like that and it will get stronger when they see the even hotter you."


	6. The News II

**Hey guys thanks for the reading, a special thanks to BlackAngelBlood, dragonfly422, SPEEDIE22, Sarah7174, SouthernRocker, TiffanyM, Crazywolf13, lei2990, cody101, roswellachick, Holls, RiaRath101. Please let me know what you think of this new part it keeps me writing!**

Part 5: The News II

Sophia went to the office with Sarah to get her new schedule and wasn't surprised that Sherman had placed her in the same classes as Luke and Sarah. The only major changes to her schedule were gym and history but then again those were the only classes that changed for every wolf when they flipped and since the people who worked in the office were wolves they never questioned the changes.

"Oh yay." Sarah giggled grabbing her friend's schedule. "Now I won't have to suffer Presley alone."

"You want me to suffer with you?" Sophia asked as she spun her combination grabbing her biology book.

The strong scent of lust and fear hit Sophia's new wolf senses as well as an oddly familiar scent, she had no idea what it was. The strong thudding of a heart beat and staggered breathing alerted Sophia and Sarah to the approach of a human male and the strange scent grew stronger. "H Hey Sophia." Scott stuttered out. Sophia closed her locker and Scott took a step back.

"Hi Scott." She said smiling at him Sarah stiffened next to her and Sophia just gave her a confused look.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked. "I mean after what Cates did and all I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sophia opened her mouth and was about to reply when a solid arm slung around her shoulders. "She is fine, isn't that right Soph?" Sean asked his blue eyes glaring harshly at the human male in front of him as he pulled the new wolf female close. As the beta it was his job to protect the pack and the human in front of him was a little too close to one of the new females for his comfort.

Scott had no sense of self preservation apparently because he did not back down from Sean's menacing glare. "I think I would prefer to have Sophia answer that. You are one of Cates lap dogs after all." Scott said and Sarah let out a growl and so did Sean. Sophia placed her hand on Sean's arm willing him to settle.

"Scott I am fine I was just a little upset about the intrusion." Sophia said as the two betas next to her calmed.

"Oh." Scott said scratching behind his ear giving her a dopy look. "Well where did you go? I went by the station to look for you but you weren't there."

She shot a look at Sarah asking her what to do. "She went to Tyler's house." Sean said.

"Creed?" Scott asked his face scrunching in disgust. "The crook?"

"Hey." Sophia growled as Sean tightened his hold on her "He is not…" She could feel her fury rising and obviously Sean could as well as he suddenly pulled her away from the human male and was dragging her down the hall with Sarah behind.

Randy a Delta wolf saw the commotion from the other end of the hall and moved to help as Sean called to him for help on the pack link.

"Sophia control your eyes." Sean hissed.

"He was calling my brother a crook I will kill him." She ground out as she tried to fight the two males holding her.

"Let her go." Luke growled grabbing her around her middle. Randy and Sean let go instantly as Luke held the struggling girl. "Calm down Sophia you know you can't kill him and when you calm down you will realize you really don't want to." Luke whispered in her ear his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. She reluctantly gave up her struggle when the bell rang.

"Come on let's get to class." Luke said gently tugging on her middle but Sophia slid closer to Sarah and the two girls marched away to class.

Sean and Randy stared after them and then looked to Luke. "What did you do to piss Donner off?" Sean asked as they followed the girls path.

"That was a chilly response you got from her." Randy chuckled. Luke growled at the Delta wolf not wanting to be reminded that she was willing to be held by lesser males but she pushed the alpha, him, away.

"I messed up a few times and she is holding it against me." He grumbled.

"Well whatever it is you did she sure is cold." Sean sighed.

"Hey since she is not into you does that mean we can make a play for her?" Randy asked. Luke's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as his hand shot out and grabbed the lesser wolf by the shirt and flung him into a locker hoisting him up.

"Luke." Sean hissed glancing around the almost deserted halls thanking the powers above that only skin walkers were about. If a human had seen that move they would all be in trouble.

"Stay away from Sophia she is mine." Luke said.

"Alright chill Luke I hear ya." Randy said waiting for the alpha male to let him down. Luke slowly released the blonde and straightened out his shirt as the three made their way to class as if nothing had happened.

Scott peaked around the corner again his mouth hanging open after the scene of Luke slamming his friend against the lockers. "What the hell was that?" He whispered as the final bell rang.

Sophia did not look around the room as class began she could hear the voices swimming around in her head in a muddled heap as she tried to tune them out. With so many people discussing her flip it was hard for her to concentrate and the burning glare she felt on the back of her neck was doing nothing to help her. Apparently Presley and friends had found out about her flip and were less than thrilled, they were no doubt expecting her to never flip and if she started to they probably thought she was going to die. Her turning up today freshly flipped and sending off waves of power left the current alpha female and her band of brats uneasy.

"How do you think she flipped?" Brianna asked not bothering to use the link, it was as if she wanted the other wolves to hear her conversation.

"Luke probably flipped her." Haley sighed.

"No." Presley growled. "His scent would be stronger on her. All I can smell is Tyler and Ruby Creed."

"That slut." Brianna hissed.

"It does not smell like musk Brianna." Haley sighed. "It smells like their usual scents that are on Sophia."

"Yeah after all Luke would never sleep with someone like her she is just a half breed." Presley sneered.

Sophia stiffened in her seat but she didn't say anything. Sarah on the other hand was not going to sit by and let her best friend get picked on by the pack bitch. The beta wolf swiveled around in her chair to face the angry blonde.

"Shut your face Presley you have no idea what you are talking about you little…"

"Sarah." Sophia called softly. The beta gave the blonde one last withering look before she turned back to the front the other wolves in the class pretending they hadn't heard a word that was being said when really they were chattering away about it on the pack link.

Sophia sighed when the voices in her head began to grow louder and a headache started to form in her temples. She could just tell that it was going to be a long day.


	7. Jealousy

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part. Thanks roswellachick, TiffanyM, BlackAngelBlood, Jen, and Running-Wild22. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 6: Jealousy

He hated the way that Scott kid stared at her never taking his eyes away from her lethal form. He wanted to claw the kid's eyes out and feed them to his beta. Luke could smell the lust pooling off the teen and it had only gotten worse since Sophia flipped and her wolf was allowed out exuding a natural sexuality that the human apparently was attracted to. Sophia was his and he would be damned if he was going to let this human anywhere near her.

"Dude cool it." His beta hissed, "You are starting to growl." Sean warned him always the helpful second. Luke shook his head taking a deep breath to try and pull in his wolf while he kept glancing at Sophia one desk up who was at the lab table with Scott.

"Sorry." Luke muttered.

"He is getting a little too close to Donner." Sean concluded and Luke nodded never breaking his gaze. He knew that Sophia could feel him staring at her and Scott and yet she never acknowledged him.

"We are going to have to do something about him." Luke said the yellow flash in his eyes unmistakable, "He doesn't seem to be taking the hint." Luke said.

Sophia visibly moved away from Scott as he attempted to ask her out for the third time that hour. Each time she was thankful one of the wolf's would interrupt him and she was saved from having to turn him down. Randy and Sean seemed to be doing the most work that hour when it came to keeping Scott away from her. "So are you doing anything this Friday?" Scott finally rushed out.

"Um no." she mumbled as the musky scent he was giving off increased. It was not the pleasant musk that the wolves gave off but a nose watering human lust scent that made her want to gage.

The grin that spread over his face rivaled the happiest man on earth when she said that. Luke had enough he knew where this was going and he was not about to let Sophia go out with the ungulate again. "Sophia you coming to the rave this Friday?" Luke asked looping his arm around her as he glared at Scott over her shoulder.

Mentioning the rave was the wrong thing to do as images of Luke and Presley entered Sophia's mind. "No." Sophia growled. "I am not going to the rave."

Sarah at the lab table over froze as did several other wolves. No one had ever turned down their alpha before except Sophia Donner. Sean and Randy saw a bad situation in the making and knew that they had to act quickly before Luke flipped in the middle of class just to lay claim to Sophia.

"Ah S Sophia." Randy stuttered as Sean pushed him forward. "I was wondering if you would go with me on Friday." The blonde wolf said an adorable pout on his face. "Please?" He begged ignoring the sighs of several female wolves in the room.

If looks could kill Randy would be dead. Luke thought he made it clear earlier that Sophia was off limits. _'what the hell are you doing Randy?' Luke snarled through their mental link._

'_Saving your girl from going out with zoo bait. She is pissed enough at you to actually say yes. Would you rather her go with me or go with the human?' Randy challenged. _Luke let out an annoyed huff but nodded at Randy.

Luke wanted nothing more than to mark Sophia in front of the room that moment and push Randy away but he knew that Sophia would fight him tooth and nail on that one. He had some serious bucking up to do if he was ever going to get her to agree to at least give him a shot.

Sophia stared wearily at the blonde wolf in front of her as Scott glared at him. He was better than the alternative and it would get back at Luke. "Sure I would love to." Sophia said giving him one of her rare brilliant smiles. Randy grinned stupidly as Sophia unknowingly worked her wiles on him stunning him stupid. It was her natural reaction to the dominant males of the pack and it was obvious that they reacted very well to her, in Luke's mind a little too well.

"Perfect." Sean said snapping Randy out of his stupor glaring at him.

Scoot looked down at his table sullenly hating that one of the brat hill kids was taking an interest in Sophia. He supposed that the hill kids always had an unusual interest in Sophia even though she was not one of them. Luke Cates was like the girl's shadow and Tyler Creed was herself appointed body guard. Scott couldn't count the times he had seen the blonde male glare at him whenever he was around Sophia.

Scott wasn't watching what he was doing and nicked himself on the jagged piece of glass the school called a test tube. The wolves in the room froze as the scent of his blood hit them. Sophia being the newest flip was feeling it the most. It was intoxicating so rich and warm all she wanted to do was sink her teeth into the human an indulge in his sweet flesh. Luke sensed his new flip about to lose control and grabbed her as the room swung into action.

The wolven teacher dragged Scott out of the room as Luke and Sean wrestled with a struggling Sophia who was trying in vain to get at the bleeding boy. Their pack did not condone eating humans but their instincts told them to hunt the weaker species and right now with Sophia's new senses she was having a hard time fighting her baser instincts.

"Sophia calm down." Luke growled. "You don't want to eat Scott."

"Yes I do." She growled into his chest as he hid her face from the humans who were blissfully ignorant to what the small group in the back was doing. Sarah and Randy stood watch as Sean and Luke tried to keep her under control.

"We need to get her out of here his blood is still in the room she is not going to calm down until the scent is gone." Sean hissed and Luke nodded.

"How are you going to get her out of here?" Randy asked.

"Sarah cover for us, Sean and I are going to take her back to my place, mom will understand." Luke ground out as he held her hips holding her tight to his chest. Sarah nodded as the two males dragged the girl out of the room fortunately none of the humans noticed.

"Just a little taste please Luke?" Sophia whined and Luke laughed.

"As much as I wish I could let you sweetie you would hate yourself and me later if I let you so no." Luke said as he pushed her into the back seat with Sean.

"Drive fast man." Sean said as Sophia started to wiggle about. "Maybe taking her to the woods would be a better idea, at least there she can flip and eat a dear or something." Sean said and the alpha nodded in the driver's seat as he made a u turn heading towards the woods.

"Woods it is." Luke said. "It's okay Sophia it will all be better soon."


	8. Wolves Do Have More Fun

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part it has kept me writing I love reading what all you have to say so please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 7: Wolves Do Have More Fun

Sophia calmed when she smelled the musty scent of the woods as they made their fast approach. She could feel her muscles curling in anticipation of the lush greens and browns of Wolf Lake forest. The scent of several other wolves hit her and she gasped.

"You will get used to that." Sean laughed, "They are no longer here but you can smell that others have been, based on how degraded their scent is they were here last night sometime." Sean explained and Sophia nodded as Luke's car came to a stop in front of the woods.

"What are you thinking Sophia?" Luke smirked at her his eyes taking on their wolf gold as he stared at her sensing her wolf right below the surface.

"Well now that Sophia is better, I need to get back to school." Sean said grabbing the keys that Luke threw at him as the alpha grabbed Sophia's hand and led her towards the woods.

"Later Sean." Sophia said waving at the Beta as he sped away.

"So Sophia ready for your first run?" Luke asked slowly removing his clothes. Sophia fought her blush this time remembering how hot her face had gotten the last time and she was determined to not seem weak in front of Luke Cates

"Yes." She said stripping quickly not wanting to give him the chance to ogle her. She has stripped and flipped faster than the alpha male could comprehend and in her pale pelt waiting for him.

"Damn I missed the show." Luke said before he too flipped and his beautiful gray pelt replaced his human skin.

"_Ready to run?" Luke asked through the link nosing her side slightly._

"_Lead the way Cates!" Sophia yelped making the gray wolf growl playfully back before they took off._

The two wolves raced through the trees jumping over fallen logs and darting around trees playing an odd sort of tag. Luke led her to a stream and chased her through it. Sophia would crouch down and pounce on Luke as he would come after her nipping at her.

The two wolves suddenly stopped when they sensed another wolf close by. Luke nudged Sophia behind him as he growled at the wolf nearby. A white wolf came out of the shrubs looking gleeful. _"Ruby!" Luke whined_

"_Having fun you two?" She chuckled and Sophia nodded the gesture strange for a wolf making Ruby laugh. "Why are you two out here and not at school? I imagine Vivian and Matt will not be pleased when they learned their children have been skipping school." _

"_I almost ate Scott." Sophia said making Luke snicker through the link._

"_What?" Ruby growled._

"_He started to bleed and well I wanted to eat him." Sophia said bashfully._

"_I knew Tyler was right you shouldn't have been at school so soon after your flip, you should have stayed with us for a few days to get used to your new senses but no Donner had to go and say you needed to go to school, like you don't already know everything they are teaching you anyways." Ruby growled._

"_Yeah we were all surprised when she showed up today." Luke grunted through their three way connection._

"_Does this mean I don't have to go back to school?" Sophia asked sounding rather excited about the idea. "I get to spend more time with Tyler and Ruby oh and Buddy can't forget good old Buddy." Sophia thought._

"_What about me?" Luke pouted nuzzling her with his nose._

"_I doubt Tyler will let you within a mile of her." Ruby laughed, "Knows you want his sister." _

"_Does she have to go?" Luke asked sounding very childlike hoping to charm his sister into letting Sophia stay with him in the woods._

"_Luke my husband will be very upset if I don't take Sophia with me, but if you promise to be good I might be able to arrange a visit." Ruby said and Luke yelped circling around as if he was chasing his tail. Sophia just gapped at him never having seen the playful side of Luke Cates, a side she was never allowed to see as a human._

"_Promise." He panted dancing in place like a Labrador. _

"_Cut it out Luke you look like a dog." Sophia sneered but Luke just yelped back happily._

"_Looks like someone is smitten." Ruby chuckled, "Come on Sophia I should get you inside incase a human decides to wander the woods." Ruby said and the cream wolf barked her consent nudging Luke one last time before she took off with Ruby not even caring that she had left her clothes at the entrance of the woods in the opposite direction._

Sophia happily ran next to the white wolf enjoying her strong silence as they took the woods to Tyler's compound of a house. As usual Sophia could sense the house was busy as several of the local skin walkers came and went. Sophia and Ruby cleared the trees and yipped and yelped at Buddy who was laughing at them as they left the woods.

"You my little Donner are in so much trouble with your dad after the school called and told him that you had skipped after second period." Buddy Hooks chortled. "Tyler is supposed to call your dad the second you set foot on his land, funny how the old man seemed to know you would end up here." The two females followed Tyler's beta into the house, Sophia disliking the stairs instantly, it was just not natural to crawl up those deathtraps.

Tyler looked up from his computer and laughed at Sophia's sulky expression. "Go get changed you two." He laughed as his wife and sister trotted away. "Suppose I have to call Matthew Donner now and tell him Sophia showed up."

"You could make him sweat it out for a Ty after all you were the one to tell him Soph wasn't ready and he was the one too pig headed to see that you were right. After all if Sophia left school and Ruby found her then she left for a reason." Buddy pointed out and Tyler grinned.

"Have I told you lately how great a second you are?" Tyler laughed.

A series of thumps and giggles could be heard from upstairs as Sophia and Ruby horsed around. Tyler grinned knowing that Ruby was happy for the first time in a while and for once he was not being forced to make her do something. "Luke and Sophia sitting in a tree sexing first comes then tongue then comes…" Sophia pounced on the woman in the living room slapping a hand over her mouth with a giggle.

"Ew." Buddy groaned as Tyler sneered at the mental image the Wolf Lake nursery rhyme brought to him. Sophia the girl he thought of as a baby sister and Luke his mate's brother together doing THAT was something he never wanted to even think about. To him Sophia would always remain blissfully sexless.

Ruby giggled as she slid out from under the teen and sat down at the table. "Darling Luke wishes to come over sometime to visit Sophia since she will be staying with us until she is used to all the smells and urges she is experiencing now that she has flipped. Would that be alright?" Ruby asked making sure to pout her bottom lip knowing that got to the male every time, he didn't like to think so but he really was predictable when it came to the women in his life.

Tyler did not look happy if the clenched jaw and fists were any indication he would rather cut off his arm than let that happen. Ruby deepened her pout and made sure her blue eyes were staring deeply into his eyes and then she saw it; she had him. "Well I suppose it would be alright as long as the two of them are not left alone together." Tyler groaned.

"Thank you!" Sophia said for some reason forgetting how angry she had previously been with Luke.

"Oh and you can forget about the rave." Tyler said making her pout return. "Sophia you are not ready to be bombarded by all of that musk you would lose yourself and then some in that mess. Wait until you can stand to be around humans without eating them before you even attempt to go to one of the Hill raves again." Tyler said and Sophia reluctantly agreed after all his logic was surprisingly sound.

"You're right." Sophia sighed her logic catching up with her instead of her raging hormones. Memories of what Luke and Presley did and conversations she had with Luke came back to her and she knew Tyler was right to keep her close to home where he could make sure that she would not do something she would regret later.

"Thanks glad to see you are finally catching on." Tyler said ducking as Ruby moved to take a swipe at his head.

"So hostile." Buddy laughed.

"Your wife is worse." Tyler growled.

Buddy grinned loving his volatile wife who was known to throw a good punch. "Yeah she is." Buddy hummed happily, she could give that Cates pup a good whack for ya." Buddy said.

"I would suggest leaving that to Vivian, she tends to get pissed when she sees someone else has touched her baby boy apparently only she is allowed to smack the shit out of him." Ruby said rifling through a folder looking at the transactions making Tyler happy; she was interested in his work and what he was doing.

"Oh she sure does hit him good too I remember when we were five and he pushed me out of the tree in your front yard accidently breaking my arm she smacked him so hard I swear I could hear his teeth rattle." Sophia said.

"She would have hit me too but dad put his foot down on that one and said that Amanda and I were off limits, that Luke was her boy she could hit him but not someone else's daughters." Ruby said.

"So little Donner how was your first run?" Buddy asked grinning broadly a rare occurrence for the man.

Sophia squealed her brown eyes lighting up, "It was awesome. Who knew that running could be so much fun; I dreaded it as a human. There were so many interesting smells that if Luke had let me I would have sniffed the entire time."

Tyler sat up straighter a growl ripping from his chest, "What did you do instead of sniffing?" He asked.

Ruby laughed at his expression, "Relax Tyler I found the two of them playing a game of tag. They were having innocent fun, from what Luke and Sophia told me it was to keep Sophia from thinking about eating her little human boyfriend." Ruby laughed as Sophia glowered at her.

"You still with that guy?" Buddy asked looking disappointed.

"Not too sure. Randy asked me to join him at the rave though, guess I am going to have to cancel on him now." Sophia pouted.

"Randy?" Tyler growled, "No way are you going anywhere alone with that little punk he is worse than Luke and Sean. This just makes me even happier that you are not going to the rave."

"He is a nice guy." Sophia defended.

"He is nice to lots of females; he just uses his charm to charm them into a tumble." Tyler snapped.

"And that is bad why?" Sophia asked looking at a snickering Ruby.

"Because Tyler wants you to remain young and pure forever." Ruby laughed.

"Ah."Sophia snickered

"Good luck with that one my friend." Buddy said slapping Tyler on the back.

"Yeah Luke is determined to not let that happen." Sophia grumbled as the three adults stared at her, "What I am not as clueless as you seem to think I am besides he pretty much came out and told me as much at the diner a few days back." Sophia said.

"This just proves my point." Tyler said flexing his furry hand. "She needs to be locked in a dungeon for eternity."


	9. Wolves Do Have More Fun II

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! Yup gotta love Tyler and I think that he and Matt will start to see that they are more alike than they think! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 8: Wolves Do Have More Fun II

Over the next few days it seemed as if Tyler had been serious when he suggested that Sophia be locked in a dungeon, she wasn't allowed to do anything without an adult present. Tyler apparently had deep fears of one of the male teen wolves sneaking into his home and having their way with Sophia and no matter what Sophia and Ruby said nothing could dissuade him.

She missed her friends and she missed work, heck she even missed school. All she wanted was for someone her own age to spend time with and a good run in the forest her body ached for a good run. "Soph?" Ruby called softly knocking on her door.

"Come in." She called sitting up to look at her almost sister. Ruby poked her head in her long chocolate locks falling around her pale face.

"Hey Soph mind if we talk?" She asked and Sophia motioned for her to come in.

"What about?"

Ruby made herself comfortable on the bed next to her looking slightly ill. "Well I finally managed to get Tyler to agree to let Sarah come and hang out with you and he is even warming up to the idea of Luke but with Luke there was a catch. I have to give you the sex talk."

Sophia chuckled nervously, "Vivian gave me and Luke the talk when we were ten." Sophia pointed out.

"Not the human sex talk Sophia the wolven sex talk." Ruby said and Sophia gulped; this was not good.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Sophia whispered.

"Sophia there comes a time in every wolf's life when they start to experience these urges…" Ruby said.

"Okay I get that part now skip the stuff you think I know and go for the stuff that I don't so we can save ourselves some embarrassment here." Sophia whispered behind her hands covering her red face.

Ruby laughed, "Alright I will cover only what you don't know."

"Thank you." Sophia sighed removing her hands from her face.

"Alright well let's start with heat. Wolves go into heat about once a month in the wild. With skin walkers we only go into heat four times a year or once a season if you will. Now for females it means we are extra fertile and if you were to have sex your chances of conception are almost ninety eight percent."

"Wow that is high." Sophia breathed and Ruby nodded.

"Which is why most parents keep their young daughters locked up in the house when they are in heat to keep them away from the males. See females are not the only ones affected by the heat, males are as well. They sense your musk and its strength and go wild and will kill to get to you." Ruby explained.

"Okay I get that. Are there any signs?" Sophia asked.

"Good question." Ruby said nudging her friend in the shoulder. "Well your scent starts to change for one; most girls will be kind and point it out so that you can be on the lookout also your parents will be able to tell. Also there is breast tenderness and your body temperature rises three degrees. Now three degrees might not seem like much but trust me you will notice it." Ruby said.

"That it?" Sophia asked looking ill that did not seem like much warning.

"That is it. After the first two years though you can pretty much figure out when you will go into heat and it seems as if all females go into heat around the same week in spring. Sherman thinks it has something to do with the wolf mating season or something like that."

"So do I have to worry about being around all males?"

Ruby smiled and shook her head no, "Just the non mated ones, so people like Tyler, your father and Buddy would be okay to be around because they all have mates and their instincts tell them that you are not their mate so they are not affected. Luke for example would be. As it goes the stronger the female the stronger the male reaction. You are a damn strong female Sophia so their reaction to you would understandably be strong."

"Just what I need." She grumbled.

Ruby laughed harder at this, "More like just what Tyler and Matt need. The two of them already were worried about male reactions to you and now that they have to worry about heats as well they are going crazy."

"So anything else besides heat I need to know about? Any contraceptives work?" Sophia asked.

"Oh I almost forgot that." Ruby said a slight blush staining her milk cheeks. "Females can only get pregnant in their wolf forms when they are not in heat. When they are in heat they can get pregnant in any form just as males can get females pregnant in any form. Condoms don't work and neither does the pill since they are made for human female reproductive systems and not wolf's." Ruby explained.

"Freaky." Sophia mumbled.

"More like scary. That is why our town has such a high birth rate there is nothing we can do to stop it. Honestly I don't think any of us would want to stop it." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby."

"No problem, anything to get you from being cooped up here all day."

"So when do I get to see Sarah?" Sophia asked practically bouncing in her seat.

"Later today."

Sophia squealed and hugged Ruby to her. "Thank you Ruby."

"No problem."

In no time at all the doorbell rang throughout Tyler's house and Sophia raced down the steps in seconds to see Tyler opening the door. "Thanks for letting me come over Mr. Creed." Sarah whispered never meeting his eyes.

Ruby smirked from her place next to Sophia obviously expecting that kind of reaction from Sarah. Sophia wanted to ask the older girl why Sarah had done that but she decided to save that question for later. "Sarah!" She cried throwing herself at her friend who easily caught her thanks to her non human reflexes. "Civilization lives!" She cried making the others in the room laugh.

"Good to see you too Sophia." Sarah giggled as she was dragged up the stairs by Sophia.

It was weird for Sarah to be in Tyler Creed's home. She had grown up with her mother always hissing at her to never anger one of the Creed's and to be weary of the young Tyler. Sarah still found it hard to grasp that the feral Tyler Creed turned into a loveable puppy where Sophia was concerned, well as long as she was not in danger that is.

"So what have I missed while in seclusion?" Sophia asked flopping onto her bed.

"Well Presley thinks you are hiding because you don't want to fight her…"

Sophia looked confused at that, "Why the hell would she think that I mean she hasn't even issued me a challenge?" Sophia asked.

"I know." Sarah rolled her eyes at that, "But she keeps saying that the moment she sees you she is going to. No matter how many times Sean and Randy tell her that is a bad idea she just ignores them."

"I would gladly take her on." Sophia growled startling her friend.

"You aren't even the least bit afraid of her?" Sarah asked.

"No." and Sarah believed her.

"Let me know when the fight is I so want to see it. It's about time the blonde bitch got knocked down a peg or two. I was hoping that Kelsey was going to be the one to do so but no the little idiot had to go and join the Presley train and we are still stuck under her tyrannical reign." Sarah growled softly.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad." Sophia rolled her eyes at her friend.

Sarah shook her head sitting up to stare at Sophia, "No she is that bad Sophia. Presley gets what she wants and that is that. If one of us is interested in a guy she gets first dibs and we can't say anything about it because she is our alpha female."

Sophia's brown eyes narrowed it looked as if she was going to have some major reworking of social structure to do. "Well I guess I am just going to have to show her who is really boss around here."

Sarah looked giddy at the news, "Yes!" She squealed.


	10. Wolves Do Have More Fun III

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews you all left for the last part! Now for those of you who want to know if last chapter was a hint as to what is to come with Sophia and Luke...well you will just have to wait and see ;). Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 9: Wolves Do Have More Fun III

She couldn't believe she let Sarah talk her into this she knew that when Tyler found out that she had jumped ship she was going to be in a world of trouble. Sarah had told her that every new flip had to go the a rave the first week of their flip which was why the two wolves were jumping out of Sophia's second story room in Tyler's house in club attire. The two waited for guards to come pouncing on them but none came and they breathed a sigh of relief, Sarah more so not wanting to be around when Tyler flipped his lid.

Sarah motioned for Sophia to follow and the two took off towards the woods behind Tyler's house. It felt wrong to be sneaking out like this but so right at the same time. Sophia chanced one last glance at the house and saw a shadow in the upstairs window, someone was watching her.

Sarah led her through the woods quickly and Sophia found herself moving at an unusually fast pace for a human, it was as if her feet barely touched the ground. Sarah eventually cleared the woods and the two teens found themselves on the dark street a silver car waiting off to the side a ways down with headlights off. Sarah moved towards the car and Sophia followed.

"Who is it?" Sophia asked and Sarah giggled in her hurried pace.

"Randy and Sean."

Sophia gave Sarah a funny look making her friend giggle again. "You really didn't think I was going to let you show up there without a date right? I mean come on that is all Presley needs is for you to go dateless so she can rub it in her face. If you show up with one of the dominant members of the pack she is going to go mental, she had to fight her way to the top. You are just a natural strong force." Sarah sighed as Randy got out and opened the doors for the girls.

Sophia smiled widely at him blushing when he grinned back at her his blue eyes twinkling before their golden hues flashed forward. She could feel the wolf in her twisting about at the gesture panting to respond to him but Sophia kept her on a leash. Randy just laughed and closed her door and got back up front.

"So Donner ready for a rave where you are one of us?" Sean asked mentally singing through the link salivating at the thought of how her presence was going to stir things up. Even before she had flipped whenever she showed up to the raves she made things more interesting it was as if the whole crowd was infected with some unknown energy and went native.

"It should be interesting."

Sarah laughed at the political answer, "I can't wait for Presley to see her." Sarah sighed.

"She has been going on and on about what she is going to do when she sees you Sophia." Randy said worry coloring his words as she glanced at her through the rearview mirror.

Sophia shared a secret look with Sarah grinning at the thought, "Let her come, she won't know what bit her." Sophia growled the unmistakable golden sparkle present in her dark eyes.

"My money is on you." Sean said.

Sophia looked at him surprised as Luke's second he should have been on Luke and Presley's side. "Why?" She asked.

Sean laughed his dark rich voice exciting Sarah next to her. "Because Presley has been the reigning bitch for too long and she has grown cocky and comfortable lording her position over the others." Sean snapped.

"Why so bitter?" Sophia asked genuinely concerned for the beta.

Sean looked to Randy and Sarah who nodded. "My sister flipped three weeks ago. Presley didn't even give Anna a day to get used to her new skin before she had her attacked to put her in her place. Presley made a girl challenge my sister against her will." Sean growled.

"How and why?" Sophia asked sick at the thought. She knew Anna; she was fifteen and a shy timid girl who just wanted to be left alone.

"Because she can and since she is the current female alpha we females have to listen to her." Sarah grumbled rolling her dark eyes.

"But you don't." Sean pointed out.

"You haven't been initiated yet." Randy said looking excited as he bounced in the front seat. "That means that you can challenge Presley before she challenges you and if you win, which you probably will, you can overturn all of her old decisions and place her at the bottom of the pack if you wanted."

"Alpha chooses rank order." Sarah explained.

"Normally it goes by merit but Presley is petty and went by popularity and who would be competition for the males her and her friends want." Sarah grumbled.

"See Sarah here should be at least a beta but she is an omega in Presley's ranks." Sean pointed out eliciting a sharp growl from Sophia.

"That is not right; the pack would be stronger if you had proper wolves in their natural place." Sophia snapped.

"We know which is why we were hoping you would do something about it. I know we are using you to get what we want but I mean come on we all want her to go." Randy growled looking darkly out the window and away from their gazes.

Sophia looked to Sarah opening her mind to her friend, _"What did he mean by that?" Sophia asked through a private link to Sarah._

"_According to some of the dominant males Presley is trying to restructure the male ranks as well by influencing Luke. She has already started. She plans on demoting Randy and Sean and promoting Charlie and Sam."_

"_She can't do that!" Sophia yelled her eyes widening as she glanced at the two silent males up front. "Luke chose them for their positions for a reason she can't just go in there and change up the ranks just because she feels like it, they are not her wolves." _

"_I know which is why so many of us were relieved when you did flip. See you are the only person that Luke will actually listen to and I mean really listen. If you beat Presley you can make things right. It would be your right." Sarah said._

"_Well then I guess I am just going to have to challenge Presley." Sophia growled through the link._

"Good." Sarah said her voice breaking the silence of the car drawing the males back into the conversation. "Then I think the four of us have some planning to do." Sarah chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked turning around in his seat slightly to look at the two.

"Sophia is going to challenge Presley and we are going to make sure that none of her little minions try and stop her." Sarah said.

Sean laughed in the driver's seat looking victorious, "Sophia is so going to win and Luke won't know what the hell to do when he sees you as the new alpha female."

"Try harder to sleep with me is what." Sophia grumbled and the two males chuckled at that not denying her claim.

"And sleeping with him is a bad thing?" Sarah asked making the males snicker.

"Yes, it would just inflate his ego. I am thinking I should go find Scott and screw with him just to stick it to Luke." Sophia grumbled making Sean let out a bark of laughter.

"How could you stand the smell?" Randy asked wrinkling his nose.

"I wouldn't breathe." She shrugged.

"You would pass out." Sarah pointed out.

"But I would no longer have my V card." Sophia pointed out.

"If sticking it to Luke is what you want to do sleep with Randy or Sean that would piss Luke off to no end since he was the one to tell them to stick by you to make sure you are okay. Sleeping with them would so be a slap in the face." Sarah giggled.

"I would gladly help you out there Ms. Donner." Randy said laughing at the blush that stained her tan cheeks.

"Screw her against a tree." Sarah giggled covering her mouth to try and stop a hysterical laugh from bubbling out. "Totally get him back."

Sean shook his head at the three, "Man you all are vindictive." He muttered making Sophia laugh.

"He tried to order me around Sean and he crashed my date." Sophia groaned.

"Yeah that was funny." Sean laughed but quickly stopped when he saw the mutinous glares the girls were wearing. "Or not." He hastily added.

The car came to a slow crawl in front of the border woods of Wolf Lake. Sophia clutched her hands tightly trying to shake or give off any fear pheromones. "Okay so what do I need to do?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

Randy and Sean glanced towards the woods. "Mental conversation." Sean whispered and the other three nodded slowly opening a four way link making sure there were no cracks for others to listen in.

"_Alright so what do I need to do?" Sophia asked, "I mean to challenge her do I just have to go up and say 'fight me bitch.' What?" Sophia asked._

"_Crap forgot she hasn't had Wolven Studies yet." Randy muttered. "Um not exactly Sophia it is a bit more complicated than that. To make it a valid bitch fight you have some work to do and it involves talking to Luke." Randy said._

"_Great." She muttered making the others laugh again. "Alright people tell me what I need to do." _

Their conversation lasted minutes as the three quickly went over six classes worth of information with the new flip. Sophia eagerly took in everything they were telling her from body placement to eye contact, it was a lot to learn but she knew that if she needed help Sarah would hiss it to her through their mental link.

"Ready?" Randy asked extending a tan hand towards her.

Sophia smiled at the extended appendage before she clasped it lightly in her smaller hand grinning at him. "Let's get this show on the road." She giggled.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys I know everyone hates these but it is needed. I have finals this week and with all of the studying and papers I have not been able to look over the new part I hvae written so I will have to post it sometime this week. Probably Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry again guys!


	12. Wolves Do Have More Fun IV

**Hey guys thank you for all of you well wishes for my exams I think I did well. Thank you all for your replies to the last part I love reading them they keep me writing! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 11: Wolves Do Have More Fun IV

The night air held a pleasant chill and the clean crisp smell of the forest made her senses sing. She could hear the pounding base of a stereo and the trilling voices of the Hill Kids. Sarah looked arms with Sophia and led her through the woods and into the clearing that she had only visited on two other occasions with disturbing results. Randy and Sean flanked their sides as the musk of the wolves hit her full force. "Holy crap people put a cap on it." She muttered making Sean snicker.

"You have an alarming amount of control Sophia. Most new flips are panting and ready to roll onto their backs at this point." Sean laughed.

Sophia wrinkled her nose at the thought shaking her head, "Nope not working." She said and the other three just laughed.

"It appears Tyler has been worried for nothing." Sarah hummed, "It seems you only want to eat the humans not sleep with any moving wolf male."

"Hey I do have some standards you know." Sophia laughed pinching her friend lightly in the arm making her squeal.

"And those would be what?" Randy asked.

"Anyone other than Luke Cates." Sophia snickered making the two males bark in laughter. They had never met a female so against their alpha it was odd and refreshing. The two males also knew that it was only a matter of time before Sophia finally realized that she and Luke were inevitable, they were going to be together.

Wolves stared as they entered into the pack area making their way to meet Luke and some of the others all the while on the lookout for Presley and her harpies. "Ready for a show?" Randy asked bringing his lips alarmingly close to Sophia's pale ear the action serving a dual purpose; making sure none could hear them and creating the illusion of closeness to unsettle Luke.

Sophia glanced up and saw the golden rim in the alpha's eyes. "Waiting all my life." She trilled making the blonde laugh loudly, he apparently found her highly amusing.

"Sophia." Luke called pushing a small redhead away from him who had been practically crawling on him.

"Luke." She nodded keeping close to Randy taking an odd sense of pleasure in his hard set jaw and angry scent he was giving off.

"Didn't think your warden was letting you out."

"We bailed her out." Sarah said proudly from next to Sean.

"Yeah Sarah managed to sneak Sophia out her window and through the woods to meet us at the car." Sean said proudly grinning at the wolf on his arm.

"All in a day's work as a best friend to the charge of Tyler Creed." Sarah said giving a small curtsy.

Sean chanced a glance at Sophia and nodded almost imperceptibly at her and the show was on. Sophia turned her dark eyes on the alpha and waited for her wolf to trickle to the surface letting her human skin fall momentarily as her eyes flashed gold and her fingers morphed. Luke looked at the girl in front of him in shock, that was an aggressive gesture.

"Luke Cates alpha of the pup pack I challenge Presley Winters to a bitch fight for rank." Sophia said her golden eyes never faltering as she matched his stare meeting his gaze head on in a square stance. Luke's gaze locked with hers when his wolf answered the challenge with a golden flash of his own.

"The challenge is set." He answered, "The other party will be noticed. My beta will fill you in on the rules." Luke said as the entire party stopped to stare with open anticipation many of the females growling and squirming about savoring the taste of the challenge.

Sean smirked when he realized he had an audience, all the males looking to their beta for ques. Sean ran through the speech he had given Sophia in the car knowing that it would be much more impressive to the others if it looked as if she had just absorbed it all right away.

An outraged scream sounded at the other end of the site and Sophia had to fight a smile, it was Presley. She could feel the blonde's anger through the pack link as she snarled in outrage her well thought out plans foiled by the new flip.

Sarah did not have the same reservations as Sophia about showing her glee and was openly laughing and jumping about hanging on Randy's arm jerking the tan appendage about. If Randy hadn't of been a skin-walker he would have toppled over by now. Luke looked at his delta wolf through narrowed eyes; something fishy was up and he could smell it.

Presley stomped her way over to the Donner child in her leather swim top and jeans looking rabid her little minions following at her heals shooting glares at any female who looked happy. To them this was the worst day of their lives because while they might be loyal to Presley there was no denying the power they felt from Donner, why else would the muscle that was Tyler Creed keep her around.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on." Presley growled her throat vibrating with the inhuman sound.

"You Presley Winters have been challenged to a bitch fight for rank. Prepare yourself you and a second will face Sophia Donner your challenger in the clearing in ten minutes." Luke said trying not to laugh at his bed buddy's red face.

"Who will be your second?" Luke asked Sophia but he already knew the answer.

"Sarah Olsen." Sophia supplied and Luke nodded smirking as Sean slid up next to him.

"She picked well." Luke commented and Sean hummed in agreement watching the huddled groups prepare. Luke looked at his beta and saw him watching Sophia and Sarah intently. "You wouldn't have something to do with this by any chance would you?" Luke asked.

Sean looked up at his alpha and gave him a vicious smirk that the alpha was all too aware of. "You know me Luke I only have the best interests of the pack at heart." Sean said never really answering the question.

Luke nodded at his friend, "I know which is why I think you might have mentioned to Sophia that she could challenge Presley."

Sean looked at his alpha his face the picture of innocence. "Wouldn't that be something."

"Challengers take your places." Luke ordered and the wolves moved to comply as the spectators of the young pack moved to form a circle around them. Sarah and Presley's second moved off to the sides ready to intercede if necessary or until it was their time.

Sean took his place next to Luke as Randy, Charlie, Chris and Paul moved to stand around him as the deltas of the pack. "Now here are the rules when I say cease you will cease and the fight is over and the winner will be declared. There will be no killings." Luke said sending a pointed look at Presley who sneered at him. "Flipping is allowed. Fight!" He yelled and the girls were off.

Sophia had her clothes off and was in her wolf pelt before any of the others could even move and Presley was left standing there gapping at the cream colored wolf. "No freaking way." She hissed her gaze flickering to Luke who made sure to school himself as a good alpha should.

Sophia growled at Presley warning the blonde that she was still in the fight and was obligated to fight her. Presley reluctantly stripped and flipped into her wolf, a muddy color compared to the almost white Sophia in front of her. Sophia crouched low her lips pulling back over her teeth as she growled low in her throat the sound warning of a pending attack. Sophia sprang up and met Presley in a clash their bodies knocking into each other as Presley tried to grab Sophia's throat with her muzzle but Sophia was too quick and whipped her neck away biting Presley in the side startling the girl.

The two faced each other again resuming the slow process of circling each other each looking for a weakness that the other girl presented and then Sophia saw it, Presley favored her right side and left her left backside wide open for attack. Sophia took a low crouch and watched Presley do so as well sensing a coming attack. Sophia faked moving to attack Presley's neck on the right side when she jerked her body to the left and felt her muzzle hit the back left thigh and her teeth sink in, a loud whimper escaped from Presley.

Presley managed to nip Sophia in the side but it was nowhere near the pain she was feeling in her hind leg. Luke could have sworn he saw Sophia's wolf grin at the trickle of blood on the mud colored fur. Sophia did not leave Presley time to recover as she body checked the other girl using her head for leverage as she jerked Presley up hitting her painfully in the neck. Sophia was too strong for Presley and the blonde was starting to realize she was outmatched.

Luke could tell Presley was getting desperate she was losing face in front of the younger pack and that was not something she was going to stand for. He knew he was going to have to pull the plug soon but he knew that they still needed to fight more to prove themselves.

Sophia seemed to sense that she was going to be allowed to continue her fight as she snarled at the other wolf. Presley had enough. The two crouched down and Presley bolted up attacking Sophia first the other wolf's teeth meeting Sophia's flesh. Sophia cringed but held tight turning her head to grip the back of Presley's neck before she reared back tacking the blonde's neck with her.

The pack watched in awe as Presley went flying her back arching at a painful angle as Sophia wrenched her backwards. Her muddy form crumpled to the ground whimpering at the impact feeling her ribs move in an unnatural lurch.

"Cease!" Luke yelled when he realized that Presley was never going to be able to get more than a few good nips in before Sophia destroyed her. Presley growled at Luke as she righted herself her left side visibly favored now.

"I mean it Presley cease!" Luke growled. "Now flip back into your skins." He ordered and the two girls did so reluctantly.

"Why did you order us to stop?" Presley screeched, "We can still fight I want to fight." Presley growled glancing at Sophia who stood in a fight stance.

"Oh the fighting is not done, but now you don't have your wolf to hide behind you two will fight in your human skins." Luke said watching closely for their reactions. Presley looked unsure of how to take this new information but Sophia looked calm if not eager to fight.

"Let's do it." Sophia grumbled never taking her eyes off of Presley.

"Same rules as the pelt fight, when I say cease you will cease and no killing." Luke ordered and the two girls nodded curtly never taking their eyes off of the predator in front of them.

"I am going to take care of you once and for all ungulate." Presley growled.

"I would love to see you try hell bitch." Sophia snapped making several of the girls snicker in the circle.

"Fight!" Luke ordered and Presley leapt at Sophia without thought, a big mistake. Sophia was caught off guard and went down easily but she was more careful in her movements and was letting Presley think she had the upper hand while she waited for an opening. Presley in her blind rage didn't even see her lower extremities were unprotected.

Sophia raised her feet while Presley was on top of her and slammed them into Sophia's sides knocking the wind out of the blonde and stunning her. Sophia used the shock to her advantage and pulled Presley into a wrestling chokehold that she learned as a kid as Presley flailed around helplessly.

Luke grinned when he saw the move remembering that he taught that to Sophia when they were younger and she was over at his house. "Cease!" He yelled and Sophia reluctantly eased up on the blonde.

Presley looked around the circle and saw that the teen wolves were jumping about in excitement, dancing in place like a lab. She noticed that they were not staring at her looking happy but at Sophia. "Sophia wins the fight." Luke called out and the teen wolves were in a state of bliss.

"Presley you are demoted." Luke said to the blonde who looked as if her world had just been swept out from under her. The world she had made for herself was suddenly gone and in the hands of the girl she had tormented since birth.

"Donner pick your beta." Luke ordered and the females stood straighter looking their best for their new alpha female.

"Sara Olsen. Delta's are Presley Winters, Anna White, Nicole Armstrong, Hannah Burns, and Zoe Locks." Sophia said stunning the pack yet again.

Presley couldn't help but sputter in surprise looking at Sophia in wonder; she would have put her enemy at the bottom of the pack. Sophia knew what her problem was and gave the blonde a small smile. "This pack is ordered on strengths and where a person deserves to be. You are a strong wolf therefore you are a delta." Sophia said and Presley nodded slowly.

Luke smirked at the scene. "Well this fight is over, let's party people!" He hooted and the music slowly started up again and the wolves loosened up at a snail's pace, it was turning out to be an interesting night.


	13. A New Order

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 12: A New Order

The young wolves of the pack could feel the difference that night as they danced the night away, their ranks were changing. It was as if a thick blanket had been over their eyes before and as Sophie Donner was flipping it was being pulled from their eyes showing them the truth for the first time, but even that new feeling was not what had them in a frenzy of excitement. Their pup alpha Luke Cates finally had an equal and powerful female to rule at his side, but it seemed as if the new alpha female wanted little to do with him.

Luke watched from afar as his beta and one of his delta wolves stuck close to Sophia. He really didn't understand why she was still holding the Presley thing over him. It annoyed him that she was more willing to spend time with a hound like Randy than him, at least he was respectful of her when she was human. "Well that is a lie." He muttered, "You treated her like a second class citizen and never stopped the others from harassing her. Sean never got on her case and neither did Sarah. Randy though he took advantage of her that night at the rave." Luke whispered.

"Only because you gave him the opportunity to." A familiar voice growled in his ear freezing him in place. Tyler Creed's unmistakable scent tickled his nose and the wolf in him huffed in annoyance when he realized Sophia was going to be taken away.

"Go get her." Tyler whispered and two females danced through the crowd unnoticed by the teen wolves, Luke recognized them as the wives of two of buddy's goons.

"Taking her away is not wise." Luke huffed.

Tyler let out a low deep growl warning the pup to watch himself. "She is a new flip Luke." The soft voice of his sister met his ears. "We left her here long enough, but any longer and she could get out of hand. Vivian did not let you come here for the first month of your flip, it is a miracle Tyler left her here as long as he did." Ruby whispered gently patting his arm.

"It's not like I will let anything happen to her and I can keep her in line if she got out of hand." Luke grumbled making Tyler snort.

"Yes because that has worked out so well in the past. She is a new flip Luke and that can make her irrational with all of these new hormones and feelings pumping through her, and as someone she is not comfortable with and does not respect chances are she would just resent you even more if you tried to stop her." Tyler said gently moving back into the shadows of the trees when he saw the two girls and Sarah walking with Sophia his way.

"So how bad is it?" He heard Sophia ask his sister as she joined the females.

"Ah he is not mad he saw it coming, after all we heard Sarah sneaking you out the window and through the woods. He just wanted to give you some space so we let you out a bit before we came to get you." Ruby said looping her arm through Sophia's tan one.

"Oh and Cates." Tyler called, the teen wolf jerked his way out of reflex. "Be at my house for dinner tomorrow at five." Tyler said walking away. When the small retreating group was out of earshot he let out of a hoot of triumph. Now he could lay the ground work to get back in Sophia's good graces.

"Looks like Creed is finally warming up to you." Sean laughed handing the teen a beer.

"It has taken him long enough." Luke grumbled.

"Why do you even want his approval anyway?" Charlie asked leaning against his red truck bed.

"Because if I want to see Sophia ever or even be allowed to talk to the girl I have to please the asshole." Luke said taking a large gulp of the golden liquid.

"Yeah he really isn't so fond of you." Randy admitted.

"The feeling is mutual." Luke grumbled.

"But in order to make Sophia and Ruby happy the only two people you two people you have in common you need to get along." Sean filled in for the alpha and Luke nodded.

"What makes you think Sophia even wants to be with you anyway?" Charlie asked, "I mean she has made it more than clear that you disgust her."

Sean snorted at that taking a long drink of his beer, "She doesn't hate Cates she is just afraid of him, she wants to trust him but she doesn't want to end up hurt again. Her problem is that every time she trusts him he screws it up royally."

"I do not." Luke growled.

"Dude you so do." Brent a gamma wolf barked laughing at the alpha's situation.

"You always try to get her to be your friend and when she gives in and finally gets closer to you, you push her away. She is tired of being pushed away." Randy grumbled tossing his beer bottle into the bed of the truck before he walked away to sulk.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Luke growled.

Sean scoffed at his clueless best friend. "Randy is into Sophia, he would have already made a move on her but since you made it clear she is off limits he has left her alone." Sean said pausing to gauge Luke's reaction, when he saw that the wolf was not going native he continued. "He is mad that you still continue to hold your claim on her even when she makes it clear she is fed up."

Luke growled at his friend not wanting to hear that. The other males waited to see what Luke was going to do and say. "Does everyone know that Randy is into her?" Luke finally asked.

"Yup." Charlie said.

"Don't worry about him right now, Randy knows that Sophia belongs with you." Brent said, "Right now you just need to worry about how the hell you are going to convince Tyler Creed not to slice off your balls."

Sophia leaned her head against the cool glass of the car heading down the familiar roads she had known all of her life and now since her flip she would never leave. She could feel her mind settle the farther away she was from the rave sight, it seemed as if the longer she was there the more heightened her senses were. The scent of the male musk still clung to her, she could hear soft growls of distaste coming from Buddy and Tyler as their wives chuckled.

"So did you at least kick her ass?" Tyler asked bringing his quasi sister out of her musings.

Sophia grinned at him in the rearview mirror. "I wish I could of done more to the bitch but Luke called it off before I drew too much blood." She grumbled.

"It smells as if she hit you once or twice." Ruby said turning from her place between Buddy and Tyler in the front seat, running her eyes over the younger wolf looking for any visible wounds.

"Just a few bites but Presley is far worse."

"Did you go for her hind legs like I told you?" Tyler asked and Sophia nodded eagerly.

"After I saw that she favored her right side and left her other side open I just went for the bite and it stunned her stupid. She was cocky but she was still strong."

"Her underestimating you was her undoing, when she should have been watching herself and guarding herself more rather than going for offensive attacks." Sarah said from beside her squashed between Sophia and Buddy's wife.

"So Sophia excited to see my brother tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

Sophia blushed ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. "Oh better be careful with this one Tyler, she has all the males chasing her." Sarah giggled.

"All she had to do was glance in their direction and the males poured on the musk. Poor Randy almost had a stroke."

"Nothing compared to my brother's coronary." Ruby muttered.

Tyler's eyes flashed their inhuman gold as he let out a loud snarl. "You are never leaving the house I don't know why I let you sneak out it only brings you male attention."

Buddy snickered from the other side of Ruby. "You know Ty all you have to do to take care of all this is have Luke mate with her."

Tyler growled loudly and Sophia curled her lip at that. "Over my dead body." Tyler growled.

"Keep pushing the poor pup and that might just happen." Buddy laughed.


	14. The Dinner

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last parts I am glad that you are liking this so far. Well here is the first part of the dinner please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 13: The Dinner

Vivian Cates was in heaven, it looked as if her son's place as future alpha of the pack was secured once and for all now that Sophia Donner flipped and proved to be as powerful as she is. With Sophia at Luke's side there would be no one who could challenge them. The slamming of her front door brought her out of her musings as she watched her brooding teenage son storm into the alpha house.

"Luke!" She called when she felt his fury through her maternal link to her pup. Whatever was bothering her son had him snarling and fur bristling under his skin.

"What?" He snapped crossing his arms over his broad chest as he stood in the doorway of his father's former office. His mother sat behind the large desk raising a dark eyebrow at him warning him silently to never take that tone with her.

"What has your fur all matted?" She asked motioning for her son to take a seat, cringing when he flopped roughly into the antique leather chair in front of the desk.

"Randy is moving in on my future mate." Luke growled.

Vivian sat up straighter in her chair at his biting words her ears perked up as she scented trouble. "Explain." She demanded fearing her assumptions about her son's position being secured were too soon.

"I found out from not only my beta but delta and gamma wolves today that Randy is into Sophia." Luke growled the yellow in his eyes growing dramatically. "Even when I told everyone she was mine and had to back off he has kept after her. At first I thought their arriving together tonight was just him looking after her only for Sean to tell me it is because Randy is a horny little bastard and is trying to steal what is mine."

Vivian shrank away from her son when she felt the full weight of his anger and it both pleased and terrified her. "Luke do you really think Randy has acted on these desires?" she asked softly.

Luke looked away furious unconsciously answering her question. "If he hasn't made a play for her then you have nothing to worry about. Your rule as alpha still stands and he has not stepped into your territory." She tried to sooth her son while thinking up a way to fix this mess.

"But he has thought about her!" Liz growled.

Vivian rolled her eyes at her son. "Luke if you get mad at every male who has ever thought a sexual thought about Sophia you would end up murdering half the damn town." She snapped.

"That is unacceptable." He snarled.

"Not at the moment since she is unmated, males and females are free to think whatever they wish about her. If you truly want to keep Sophia and have her as a mate you are going to need to buckle down and do some serious damage control here."

Luke huffed leaning back in his chair hating that even his mother was telling him he had messed up. He was brought up to believe he could do no wrong and now the number one person in creating his infallible mentality was telling him he was wrong. "Well oh great alpha what do you suggest?" He spat.

"Well first we need to find a way for you to show her a caring and gentle Luke, and don't for a second think she won't see through an act Lucas it has to be genuine." His mother said.

"Well I am going over to Tyler and Ruby's for dinner tomorrow and Sophia will be there." Luke said not loving the spirited gleam in his mother's eyes; it usually meant trouble for him.

"Perfect." She breathed a small smile gracing her face. "This will kill two birds with one bite."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Vivian smiled at her son allowing her teeth to gleam in the lamp light. "Well if you ever want to get Sophia alone and to trust you, you need to gain the trust and kinship of her guardian."

Luke groaned rubbing his forehead. "So you're saying I need to buddy up with Tyler Creed?" Luke asked and his mother nodded. "You can forget that." Luke growled.

"Well than you can forget about ever getting Sophia and you might as well give Randy the go ahead to mate with her." Vivian snapped.

Luke growled at his mother enraged allowing the inhuman sound to rip freely from his throat. His mother stood up and leaned over her desk growling right back at him but her son was not relenting as he continued to stare her down his snarls more powerful than she remembered. "No one will have her but me." Luke snapped trying to pull in the wolf as he felt his jaw elongating and his teeth growing in his still partially human mouth.

"Well then do something about it. You know as well as I do that Tyler Creed has a death grip on that girl. If you even want a shot at having her as a mate you will need him on your side or at least civil with you." Vivian breathed.

"Well mother what do you propose I do?" He asked and a full grin covered her face. It looked as if the vindictive alpha had a plan for him after all.

Later the next day Luke was busy pacing around his room while he waited for his beta and best friend Sean to arrive at the alpha home. He was beyond the point of being nervous and was now entering a full blown panic attack. Ruby had stopped by earlier and told them that Randy and Scott were also joining the Creed's for dinner once again showing Tyler Creed's sick sense of humor. Even though the muscle of the wolf pack knew that his charge could not stand Scott's human scent he was willing to torture her to prove a point to Luke; Tyler always got his way and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You rang?" Sean chuckled from the doorway laughing at the petrified look on his friend's face.

"I am going into a hostile territory with no discernable allies and an ungulate that my girl wants to eat for dinner. I am so screwed." Luke growled running his hands through his hair again messing the dirty blonde locks even more.

Sean just shook his head at his friend rolling his blue eyes. "Yeah you are if you are going to go in there with that attitude. You have allies on the inside man, Randy and Ruby will be there and you know as well as I do that Tyler would rather take your side over the human." Sean pointed out as he sat down on the edge of the bed trying not to humiliate his alpha by laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Why the hell would Tyler and Ruby even invite that freak?" Luke growled.

"To test you and Sophia. It is going to put you in a defensive situation where your instincts are going to freaking flip on you and turn you into a snarling mess once the wolf realizes that he is surrounded by males encroaching on his would be mate. Tyler and Ruby just want to see what you are going to do and see if you can make Sophia happy even when you aren't." Sean said.

"But I mean really Sean, an ungulate." Luke groaned.

"It will so ruin your appetite."

"And increase Sophia's until she is agitated beyond belief." Luke said.

"Man that would be a funny sight watching her salivating over the human as she thought of the different ways to eat him." Sean laughed.

"Come on man help me out here I have no idea what to do." Luke whined.

"Alright I will help you out only if it will get you to stop whining, it is not very becoming of a future alpha." Sean grumbled.

After an hour long pep talk Luke found himself readjusting his collar of his shirt praying to the moon that he looked decent enough to pass his sister's scrutiny. Luke growled when he saw Scott's car out front and Randy getting out of his own car. Randy looked from him to Scott's car and laughed. "Gee this should be interesting; I hope Creed has a plot picked out for the human. If Sophia doesn't kill the kid you will." Randy laughed and Luke instantly felt better. It seemed his delta wolf was only there for him and Sophia and was not after her for himself.

"Swear if the ungulate even so much as smells lusty around her I will rip his throat out and feed it to her." Luke grumbled making the blonde laugh.

The front door opened and Ruby looked down at the two looking fierce in her short red dress. "Well boys are you coming in?" She asked

"Not like we can't stave off our torture any longer." Randy chuckled.

"Now now Randy be good. Dinner is almost done I just have to finish the vegetable then we can eat."

Luke and Randy curled their noses at the thought of the vegetable. "Yuck." Randy growled.

"I know boys but it is for Scott, he is not used to our total carb and protein diet, he would get ill." Ruby laughed.

"Shouldn't someone tell him the infamous Wolf Lake saying when dining with a local?" Luke grumbled.

"Yeah don't eat the meat."


	15. The Dinner II

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part and a very Big thanks to gyspymagic who gave me the idea to write this part in Tyler's POV I had a lot of fun with that so I decided to do the next few parts from Tyler's POV. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 14: The Dinner II

Tyler POV

I hate this idea and myself for even suggesting the damn night. Am I mentally deficient or something I mean I must be to have suggested having a dinner and inviting the two pups after my quasi sister and the human wart on the butt of humanity that thinks himself good enough for her. I can feel my teeth sharpening and my jaw unhinging as my body fought its natural change.

"Tyler calm down." The soothing voice of my wife washed over me like a cool trickle of water on a warm summers day washing away my disgust. Her small hands rubbed small circles on my back trying to ease my knots of stress.

"I'm trying Ruby but it is a little fucking hard when I stop to think about all the males that will be here salivating over my sister."

Her deep throaty laugh startled me as I looked down at her, her ruby red lips curled into a smile as her blue eyes sparkled in amusement. I can't believe my mate is actually finding this funny. The soft sweet scent of Sophia mingled into the air letting Ruby and I know she was getting closer.

"Why again did you invite Scott?" She whined looking scared. "I am just going to end up eating him I mean I barely have control over that urge for some reason as Ruby found out this morning when she took me to the store with her."

Yeah I have to admit that had been a bad one this morning but according to Ruby even she had a hard time not attacking the male who had been oozing a high amount of testosterone. They both wanted to rip him to shreds and enjoy the sweet tang of his blood on their tongues as they did with other prey. "You know that was a special case Soph." I said but she didn't seem appeased. "Sophia there are going to be plenty of us here tonight to stop anything like that from happening."

She still did not look happy as she pouted in her chair. "Do I have to eat vegetables?" so that was what she was worried about, I couldn't help the snort that escaped me and it did nothing to pacify her mood.

"Sorry. No you don't have to eat the vegetables but have a few on your plate and play around with them that is what we do." I told her and she seemed a little happier at that.

Ruby stopped and sniffed the air our sensitive ears picking up the sounds of an unfamiliar car. Buddy entered the kitchen looking giddy. "Tyler I didn't know you were ordering in." He laughed.

"I take it Scott is here." Sophia said and Buddy's wife nodded her green eyes barely containing her glee. It was a well known fact that Buddy and his wife took sick pleasure in messing with the humans of Wolf Lake and since Scott was moving in on Sophia I knew they were especially going to enjoy screwing with his head.

Ruby moved to answer the door but I quickly stopped her with a small touch to her lower back. "We have to wait for him to knock sweetie, a human wouldn't have heard his car coming." I reminded her.

"Right, human we must act human." She muttered as the doorbell rang. I watched as my little wife adjusted her red sweater before she plastered on a cool unaffected smile as she answered the door.

The second the door swung open the sickeningly desirable scent of human hit our sensitive noses. It is our nature to kill and here before us was our natural prey willingly entering our territory. The humans of this town had a natural sense of self preservation when it came to the wolf pack of the town, they didn't know why they felt so weary of us but they knew from stories to be careful. Scott was relatively new to Wolf Lake and his instincts weren't quite up to snuff with the rest of the town, he didn't realize yet that we were the predators and he was our prey.

"Hello Mrs. Creed thank you for inviting me to your home." The simpering voice of the human met my ears. I heard Sophia groan softly and I chuckled this was going to be an interesting night.

"Oh well it is our pleasure. Tyler and I were curious about you so we invited you and a few of Sophia's friends over for dinner so we can all get to know each other better." Ruby said being careful not to touch the male knowing full well what it would do to me.

"Mr. Creed, Mr. and Mrs. Hooks, Sophia." Scott greeted shifting nervously in his feet.

"Scott. Welcome, please take a seat." I chuckled forgetting for a moment how harsh my laugh sounded to humans. The poor kid looked ready to bolt.

"Hi Scott nice to see you." Sophia said before she went back to looking down at her place setting.

"Anyone want a drink?" Ruby asked I could feel her probing into my mind flaring our link as she tried to talk to me. I met her blue eyes as her crisp voice entered my mind. 'make sure you make him feel comfortable, Randy just pulled up and Luke I sense is not far behind him.'. I nodded at her as I stood to get the others drinks.

"Water please." Scott whispered as he stared at Sophia.

Sophia shifted in her seat tucking a stray hair behind her ear, the scent of unease pouring off of her. I grabbed the drinks listening to the two males outside blabber on; it appears that no one is happy with the meat boy being here. "He is just food." He heard Randy grumble.

"Yeah but my sister won't let me eat him." Luke grumbled back.

"Damn straight I won't let you eat him; we don't want suspicion brought down on our pack." She hissed.

"We run this damn town we have people everywhere, no one would have to know." Randy pointed out.

"Don't even think about it." She growled.

"Ah and our final guests have arrived." I sang unable to hide how happy I was. Come on this is free entertainment, all I have to do is feed the boys and they will do the rest. Luke and Randy growled at me their golden eyes blaring their displeasure; guess I wasn't blocking my thoughts.

The look on the human's face when he saw the two males was worth Sophia's anger; he was furious. I can feel the anger and jealousy rolling off the human male and most of it directed in Luke Cates. It seems the human is smarter than we are giving him credit for since he apparently recognizes Luke as the male most likely to end up with Sophia. As much as it kills me to admit it I even know that Luke will eventually end up with Sophia, which is another reason for this dinner. I need to know that he is willing to stop being a little punk and fight for my Sophia the way she deserves to be fought for.

"Luke, Randy nice to see you boys. Ruby made her famous steak with the special sauce." I said and Luke groaned at that I can practically smell him salivating at the thought.

"Nice." Randy said and Buddy nodded eagerly. I think everyone is in agreement here that Ruby makes a mean steak.

Sophia saw that the little human felt left out so she decided to converse with him finally; well it actually might have served a dual purpose for her because once she was no longer looking at Luke but at the human the wolf came out to play. "Ruby is an amazing cook her and Tyler. Ruby makes a great steak with this rich salty sauce that just slides right down the throat." I could practically hear her purring.

"Ruby do you need any help?" Buddy's wife asked as the rest of us watched my mate bustle around the kitchen happily. I love seeing her happy there for awhile when she first moved back here I never thought she would be happy again.

"No I am good thank you."

I turned my gaze back onto the human sensing his growing unease; he looked as if he had been stuck between a mountain lion and a lava pit. "So Scott how do you know Sophia?" Buddy asked beating me to the punch, oh well Sophia can't get mad if Buddy is the one asking the questions.

Scott cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "Um well we have chemistry and history together and she is my lab partner or was. We always had great conversation and when the opportunity presented itself I asked her out."

The opportunity presented itself well that answer just won't do at all, I really had to force down a growl at that. Sophia deserved to be fought for she wasn't an opportunity you went after her all the time that was how it was supposed to be. Apparently Randy felt the same was as a low growl escaped him. "Well that was some impressive first date." Luke hummed an easy grin on his face. "So Sophia which date did you like better, pizza and a walk with Scott or a midnight gathering at the beach?" Luke asked.

Now for that one I did growl. "Well at least Scott didn't ditch her, so very lucky that Nancy found her." I ground out and Luke looked away his jaw clenching and unclenching. Neither of them proved to have very good date records when it came to Sophia, no wonder she wanted nothing to do with them.

Scott sent an angry look at Cates. "Well our date would have been perfect if you hadn't crashed." Again have to hand it to the human he is right.

"Like I want you anywhere near Sophia." Liz snarled clenching the table edge tightly in his hands, that boy better ease up if he doesn't want my foot up his ass for breaking my favorite wood table. "She only went out with you to piss me off."

"Not true," Sophia growled, yes it is even I know that.

I looked at the blonde wolf on my right and was surprised to see him so quiet through the whole thing, it appears he has taken on the same view as Buddy; this is good dinner theater and he was only here for moral support. "Dinner." Ruby said her face drawn tightly, I guess she was more uncomfortable with the conversation than Sophia.

"Thanks Ruby it looks great." Luke said kissing his sister's cheek as she sat down. Not cool. Even if they are family he should know better. Luke seemed to realize something was different when he pulled away from his half sister.

"No way" He whispered looking his sister over and then discreetly at me. "No fucking way." He breathed.

I nodded at him figuring the male finally got a brain. Luke smirked at me before he grinned at his sister. "So my sister finally became the official mate of Tyler Creed, this is huge. None of us thought it was ever going to happen." He said quietly so only the wolves could hear. Scott who was busy eating his vegetables, yuck, was unaware a conversation was even taking place.

"So when are we going to expect a new pup?" Sophia asked stifling a giggle.

"Not for awhile, but we shall see." I said and Ruby nodded eagerly. It might be our instinct to have pups right away but we knew logically we had to settle in as mates before we even thought about expanding our family.

"Well good luck her first heat cycle." Buddy said, "It will be hell trying not to get her pregnant."

Damn. That is what I was afraid of. Scott suddenly looked up at us and I realized that none of the wolves had been eating so I quickly picked up my fork and knife and dug in knowing that the others would take the hint and do the same.

"So Sophia are you coming back to school on Monday?" Scott asked not liking what he thought was a tense silence.

"Probably." She mumbled.

"Yeah with a whole new class schedule." Buddy added.

"Really why?" Scott asked.

"Because she needs more of a challenge so Mr. Blackwell has decided to put her in his history class and a different gym." I told him, enjoying the sad look on his face.

"So we will no longer have history together?" He asked and Sophia shook her head. Scott moved to cover her free hand with one of his own but she quickly grabbed her knife leaving his hand hovering in midair. Smart girl. Scoot quickly moved his hand back to his lap a faint blush tinting his dark cheeks.

Luke eased back in his chair I can practically feel his fur bristling at the thought of the meat boy touching his claimed girl. "No sorry Scott it just wasn't the challenge it was supposed to be." Sophia said.

"Cates you're in that class right?" Buddy asked smirking when he saw Scott stiffen.

Luke grinned and nodded. "Randy and I now have all our classes with Sophia, we are real happy. So is Sarah actually. We have missed having all our classes with her." Luke said his dark eyes staring at Sophia willing her to look at him. Sophia willfully didn't even though it was taking a great deal of effort for her not to respond to Luke's stare. Ruby looked impressed as she smirked over her water glass; her sweater moving slightly over her shoulder exposing what to the human eye would look like a hickey but I grinned when I was my bite mark proud and swollen on her shoulder where it should be; her mark over my heart warmed slightly.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Scott said not looking pleased, "But we can still have lunch together." Scott said as if trying to cheer himself up.

"Right." Sophia muttered.

"Like the bitch pack will allow that." Randy muttered.

"You do realize Sophia is a hill kid now right?" Luke asked, boy is he pressing his luck with Sophia right now. I can't believe I am actually thinking this but I hope he doesn't stick his foot into it right now, which is the last thing he needs. "Hill kids sit together."

"That Sarah girl is a hill kid and she sits with us." Scott pointed out.

"That is only because of Soph though." Randy blurted out.

"It is sort of an old Wolf Lake tradition." I said entering into the teen conversation it was just too damn tempting to stay out. "The Hill kids tend to stay to themselves since the townies don't seem to understand our traditions."

"Sophia is not a Hill kid." Scott protested.

"Yes she is." The rest of the room but Sophia said, that is freaky.

"She doesn't hang around the rest of you she can barely stand you most of the time."

"Not true!" Sophia cried, "I just get frustrated with Luke and Presley. I have been friends with most of the Hill kids all my life."

"Her father was a Hill kid and everyone else in her family before that. Like I said before we tend to stick to our own." I cackled taking a sip of my wine. This night just keeps getting better and better and if the furious glares the boys were sending each other was any indication the fun was only just beginning. I shared a look with Ruby and from the devious smile on her precious lips I knew she was waiting for the fireworks as well. That's my girl.


	16. The Dinner III

**Hey everyone sorry for the lag in posting RL has been a witch and kept me from my beloved computer! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews I scream everytime I get an e-mail saying I have a new one so please keep them coming!**

Part 15: The Dinner III

Tyler POV

Dinner was half over and the little human male Scott is too perceptive for his own good. I noticed his constant glances at our plates and the fact that we almost seem to speak without speaking; not like we can tell him we have a mental mouth.

"Boy you natives sure do love your meat." Scott finally chocked out when he saw Randy shovel yet another stake onto his plate, most of us males have eaten at least two.

"Dietary quark." Sophia laughed shooting me and the others a look. She wants us to eat vegetables I can tell and there is no way in hell I am doing that. I mean they are green and bitter and they taste nasty it is like eating spoiled meat expect without the sweet hints.

"Some quark I wish my mom would let me eat all that meat." Scott laughed.

"Well we learned a long time ago that a few of us have an intolerance of one of the main components of vegetables, it is what makes vegetables bitter." Ruby said, man my mate can lie like the best of them. It is fun how the lies just roll of her tongue so easily, lucky for me I have been around her all my life and I have learned how to see through her lies.

"That's too bad." Scott said. The stupid ungulate is actually sorry that we can't eat vegetables. Is he really stupid or something I mean do we look as if we are suffering in some way?

"We have grown used to it." I said.

Luke and Randy were talking quietly shooting looks at Sophia every so often. They were speaking to softly for me to understand exactly what they were saying but I knew what they were doing. Their constant looks and heated whispers were putting the human on edge he thought that they were plotting against him or something.

"So Sophia." Ah apparently he is getting courageous the little human. "Are you doing anything this Wednesday?" He asked.

This is too funny watching as my sister's fork stopped halfway to her mouth her brown eyes widening in shock and horror. "No, why?" She asked wearily.

Oh come on even I can see where this is going surely she does as well, maybe she is just hoping for the best. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me again and then we could go see the new drama that just came out." Scott said his face pathetically hopeful.

"She likes horror movies." Luke butted in glaring at the human. "She never liked romance movies she said they were too unrealistic and gave girls unreal expectations in life."

Damn he really does know her well I can't count how many times I have had to hear that damn speech and apparently he has it memorized as well. Scott ducked his head slightly when he realized he didn't know that about Sophia. "Oh and next time you take her out don't take her to go and get pizza she hates it when you put pineapple on the damn thing. Sophia likes ham, sausage, pepperoni, and salami on her pizza." Luke added.

"Wait you took her to get pizza on your date?" Randy asked unable to stop his snorting laugh.

"I thought it was a good idea." Scott said glaring at the two wolves across the table.

"Yeah and kissing her on the first date was swell." Randy snorted into his napkin.

"Hey it was great until Cates here ruined everything." Scott spat.

I can't believe it but I am actually happy Luke crashed the damn date. "Didn't anyone ever tell you kissing on the first date isn't a good thing, it is a sign that your relationship is doomed to fail since it is mostly based in a physical intimacy?" I asked turning my cold glare on the human. Now it was time to play; he has made his stand and now I will make mine.

"Yeah Soph we never kissed." Luke chuckled.

Sophia shot him a withering glare her dark eyes narrowing, "That is because we have never gone on a date." She spat.

"No I believe the party at the lake…"

"Was a sham, I ended up walking home and getting…"

Scott looked between the two confused and clearly frustrated. "Yelled at." I filled in since not many knew of Sophia's kidnapping at the hands of Nancy. "You ended up staying out past curfew."

"Yeah by like a couple days." She mumbled too low for the human to hear.

A look of self loathing flashed over the teen alpha's face, apparently he really did care. I looked across the table at Buddy and his wife who had been surprisingly quite throughout the meal, a real tough feat for Buddy who always seemed to be running his mouth an affliction of his since we were kids. His wife was stroking the back of his rigid hand as he held the table in a death grip. Now that is odd, wonder what has his hackles raised. I looked my beta in the eye and his brown eyes jerked in Scott's direction. Okay I get that having the human there was annoying but Buddy has never minded being around humans before as a matter of fact he usually enjoys having them around as play things like tonight, wonder what has changed. I zoned out slightly from the tense conversation around me and focused on my beta wolf.

"_Buddy?" I called mentally as his eyes flickered back to me in recognition._

"_Boss I think the kid is getting ideas." Buddy growled._

"_What ideas?" I snarled feeling a sharp pain behind my right eye, great a tension headache just what I need. "The human is getting ideas?" I asked again and Buddy nodded almost imperceptibly. _

"_I can smell a small shift in pheromones." Buddy ground out._

"_Why the hell can't I smell it?" I asked resisting the urge to gulp in massive amounts of air through my nose that would undoubtedly be pressed against the ungulate. Food should not get aroused in the presence of its predators that is just wrong on so many levels. Well in Scott's defense he doesn't know that he is naturally part of our food chain._

"_Too busy soaking up Ruby's scent that you are drenched in." Buddy snapped._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I asked knowing full well that he was right, my mate's scent was the only thing I really was interested in being surrounded by at the moment. I guess she was clouding out everything else. _

"_Oh please all of us can smell her all over you and you all over her, normally I would be slapping you on the back and asking when to start expecting the pups, but right now I just want to make sure that hand creeping under the table towards Sophia's lap doesn't get there." Buddy snapped._

A low growl left my throat as my eyes fought to stay human while the wolf demanded action. "The meat better watch its hand." I growled low enough so only the other skinwalkers could hear.

Sophia turned bright red and tried to scoot away from Scott as Luke bolted to his feet at an impressive speed. "Get your hands away from her." Luke snarled at Scott. Scott's dark brown eyes widened when he realized he had been caught, but like the idiot I know he is he tried to convince us that he was not trying to cop a very indecent feel.

"No I wasn't I was reaching for my napkin." Scott said lifting the offending white cloth up.

"I saw your hand on her leg." Luke snapped at the kid. "You know what this is insane I know what I want and I am tired of pussyfooting around it. Sophia and I were friends long before you even came to town Nichols. You obviously don't understand how this town runs so I am going to give you a warning. Back the hell off." Luke growled.

Well glad to see the kid standing up for himself finally I thought he was just going to let the human molest Sophia while he just sat there. I felt like patting Luke on the head and telling him good boy but I refrained knowing that Ruby wouldn't like me treating her baby brother like some house broken dog.

Luke POV

Oh no he didn't please someone tell me the meat boy didn't just touch my Sophia that's right MY Sophia. I can't decide if the human is just trying to rile me up or if he really is this stupid. He might be new but I am sure by now that one of his other little human male friends must have told him that Sophia Donner is off limits to any and all teenage males but me.

I couldn't help it when my threat left me it was a natural reaction to someone touching what I view as mine. Randy knows it and so does Tyler hell even Buddy freaking Hooks knows it so why doesn't this human male see it?

Sophia is looking up at me through startled brown eyes. I can't decide if she is angry with my outburst, or what. I just knew I needed to do something I mean I am a male wolf here and some moron of a human thinks he can take what's mine, yeah right I will show him. I marched over to Sophia before the others could comprehend what I was doing and I lifted her up out of her seat while she gave a startled shriek as I threw her over my shoulder and marched out of my sister and Tyler Creed's house against their furious protests as I marched my way to my classic car and tossed her in the front seat before I quickly started the car and raced away as the others poured out of the house. I did glance back in the mirror once to see Randy and Tyler trying not to laugh while the others just looked miffed. Talk about one weird dinner.

"Luke Cates what the hell are you doing?" Sophia growled at me. Is it wrong that I find her growl hot?

"He was all over you Sophia and you were just letting him. Why the hell didn't you push him away?" I snapped okay so that was not what I meant to say but what I had been thinking. Why hadn't she pushed him away, did she really like the human? Did she really hate me that much that she was willing to entertain the idea of being with a human like her father just so she wouldn't have to be with me?

Her eyes softened slightly as she looked at me but she made no move to ease away from the door she was hugging. "I was surprised Luke." She sighed rolling her eyes slightly. "Scott Nichols kinda shocked me with his little hand trick I mean I never thought him the type to do something like that." She said. I also got the slight dig there I knew she meant I was the type to do something like that. I have to admit though it does hurt knowing that her impression of me is this wolf whore who just uses every girl he runs into.

"He shouldn't have touched you." I grumbled again glaring at the road that led to the clearing at the entrance of the Black Woods. A place where just the two of us could be and no human would dare go due to the large wolf population. What the humans didn't know was that the wolf population happened to be their neighbors and acquaintances around town.

"True but you don't get a say in that." Sophia said.

I glanced at her as I pulled the car to a stop before I finally could speak to her freely. "I can't fight my instinct Sophia and you know that you get what it's like to fight the inner beast especially when it comes to something that is in our nature. I am a dominant male Soph and you know it. I can't help that I have the snarling burning raging need to fend off the other males and keep you all to myself. It has always been that way and it always will be." I saw her shift in the passenger seat uncomfortably.

"What do you mean fend off the other males?" She asked hesitantly as if the mere thought of a male wanting her was so shocking, has she ever looked in a mirror. Even when she had glasses and her hair was in braids she was stunning now she is just out of this world to me.

Her question though does put me in a rather bad position because she is asking me to tell her about my little stunt I pulled once we got to high school. "Well you see Sophia other guys besides Scott have shown interest in you." I mumbled looking away from her piercing eyes that were a window to her beautiful mind.

"Yeah right Scott is the only guy that has even remotely shown an interest in me." She snorted looking away.

Great just keep making me feel guilty here Soph, if I had known this was going to give her such a low opinion of herself I never would have done it. Okay that is a lie I still probably would have gone through with it but I might have felt a lot worse about doing so. "Well you know how most of the guys at school stay away from you, Hill or not?" I asked wincing slightly at her eye roll as if to say 'duh'. "I might have threatened the male population of Wolf Lake that if they even so much as looked at you funny they would be six feet under let alone hit on you. Scott was new last year and didn't get the memo apparently." I grumbled.

Sophia's mouth floundered open as she gapped at me some weird girl emotion taking over her. "What why the hell would you do something like that?" She asked looking at me as if she were just seeing me for the first time which is more than a little unnerving.

"Because I didn't want anyone else with you but me." I mumbled but with her new hearing I knew she picked it up.

"Oh."


	17. Freak Me Out

**Well I was going to wait until Sunday to post this but since so many of you have been wonderful with all of your reviews and PM's I decided to post this part early as a big thank you! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 16: Freak Me Out

"Oh." Sophia squeaked not knowing what else to say. Luke watched as waves of emotions flooded her brown eyes, the windows to her soul. Lust was the emotion he was looking for and when he saw the telltale golden flash of overpowering lust in the new flips eyes his wolf came out to play. Luke let out a low growl before he leaned over the center console and attacked her lips before she could register what was happening.

Luke didn't know how she was going to react to his action so he worked with it as best he could fearing that at any moment she was going to pull away and scream at him for kissing her. He was utterly shocked when he felt her soft pink lips mold against his as she started to respond to him. She never responded to him before she always pushed him away but now she was actually into kissing him. Luke groaned when he realized she was going along with the kiss and he pulled her head closer nipping at her bottom lip lightly, the gesture receiving a soft whimper from Sophia.

Her response to him only fueled the wolf within he loved the new alpha females response. Her little hands uncertainly moved up his arms shaking slightly as they found their way to his neck and head running through his short dirty blonde hair. Luke growled at the gentle pulling as he tried to pull her closer, a tough feat in his car. When air started to become an issue for him Luke slowly moved his mouth away from hers to her soft tan cheeks still warm from her blush down to her neck taking steadying breaths as he went. Her scent was becoming stronger in the closed car her musk growing stronger with kisses that called to her animal within.

"Luke." Her soft cry ignited him further. He slowly pulled back his golden eyes glowing in the dark car matching her own wolven eyes.

"Soph. I want only you I always have. I need to know if you want me too." He whispered running his hand through her dark locks.

The familiar uneasiness took over her features that was always present when he talked about anything involving a relationship or lack thereof between them. He knew he was losing ground again she always had a hard time believing he was telling her the truth. "Come on Sophia we have been friends since we were kids surely you can tell that I am being honest with you." He tried again.

She gave him a sad smile as she shook her head the gold slowly leaving her dark eyes. "No Luke we used to be friends but now we are more like business partners." She sighed.

"Business partners?" Luke asked his eyebrows furrowing at the strange analogy.

"Yeah. Think about it Luke you only spoke to me when it was necessary and you kept up a public face of hating me and behind everyone's back you were friendly. That is the way CEO's and CFO's work. Friends behind closed doors but heaven forbid it sees the light of day." She grumbled.

Luke winced when he realized that was how he had treated her, as if he were ashamed of her. "Can we just call that my stupid period?" He grumbled looking away from her and towards the dark forest.

"As much as I want to I can't." She whispered. "I don't trust you Luke even though I want to, I just don't know if you are going to leave me stranded again when your next little project comes along." She mumbled the words Presley had spat at her previously making his chest ache.

"It was never about that Sophia I was with you because you were my friend." Luke growled.

Her dark eyes looked at him with sheer disbelief. "Yeah right." She scoffed wounding him in the process not that he would let it show of course. "Luke the pack was less than discrete when it came to your intensions towards me. They all seemed to be laboring under the same belief that you were only out to flip me and then you would be back to chasing any female with a tail." Sophia whispered.

Luke gripped the steering-wheel tightly in his hands his inhuman strength the leather snapping under his fingers. "You were never just a flip Sophia. Why else would I be here right now if you weren't more to me?"

Her soft fingers hesitantly feathered over his arm causing the small hairs to stand on end. "I am starting to see that Luke, but it is hard to fight against years of mistrust. It is hard fighting instincts Luke you know that and right now I have two halves fighting each other. My human half wants to push you away but the wolf well she wants to run into your arms and never let go." Sophia said.

"I am voting with the wolf on this one." Luke smirked making her laugh.

"Go figure." She snorted.

Luke ran his hand through his disarrayed hair feeling lost. "I really want to be with you Sophia." He whispered his golden eyes imploring her to believe him.

"I know you do Luke." She sighed, "Which is why I am willing to work at this. I want to get to know Luke Cates again my friend not Luke Cates the alpha. Will you allow that?" She asked arching her thin brown eyebrow at him daring him to disagree with her.

"Hell yes." He grinned, "anything to be with you."

Sophia laughed at his overly eager expression a far cry from his earlier depression. "So does this mean I get to kiss you now?" he asked.

"Only if you want Tyler to rip off any and all of your appendages." Sophia giggled ducking her head slightly letting her dark locks fall around her face.

"Hey haven't you heard, Tyler likes me now." Luke gloated wiggling his eyebrows.

Sophia laughed at him slapping a hand to her mouth to stop a snort from escaping her. "That was only when he realized Scott was still trying to make a play for me. Now that he is out of the picture you are still the male that is trying to go after his sister, he is so going to kill you." She snickered.

"Well I am glad that I have you to protect me than right?" Luke asked nudging her arm.

She giggled at that shaking her head, "Even I am not dumb enough to risk the wrath of Tyler Creed and he likes me."

"Oh come on Soph you know as well as I do that all you need to do is pout and he will give in to you. I swear you have been taking lessons from my sister or something because she does the same damn thing." He grumbled.

"The two of us just know how to get to Tyler. He is warming up to you though." Sophia consoled, "I think he has realized that there are far worse options out there for me than you." She said.

"Gee thanks." He grumbled.

"Oh please you know he sees you as the big bad wolf. Seeing Scott trying to paw at me really ticked him off. You earned major brownie points tonight if for nothing other than providing him with entertainment tonight." Sophia sighed.

"Great so basically my only hope of the guy ever really liking me depend on my sister and you." Luke sighed and she nodded gently squeezing his arm.

"But if anyone has a chance of changing Tyler's mind it is your sister."

Luke snorted nodding, "Yeah that was a blaring scent earlier I think I about died when I arrived and smelled Tyler Creed all over my sister. It is weird I mean I grew so used to his scent just being a fringe on her that when it became a part of her it was a little uncomfortable." He admitted.

"Try sleeping in the same house as them. I am just happy that I split my time between my dad's and Tyler's. There is no way I want to listen to what I have had to listen to for the past few days any longer." Sophia grumbled her nose scrunching at the memory making Luke laugh at the cute gesture.

John Kanin followed the old car slowly making sure his headlights were out so that the teen in the car wouldn't see him. He saw the old vehicle pull off to the side of the road in front of the woods and turn off. He knew it was wrong to follow the kid but he was desperate. Ever since Ruby told him that she had married the town thug Tyler Creed he could smell that something was off with this town and it was becoming all the more apparent. He had sensed from the moment that he walked into the town that something was different about Wolf Lake, almost as if there was a hidden presence. One half the town seemed to be in complete control while the other just sat helplessly by never seeing the corruption that was taking place. Everyone with a power position it seemed was in on it.

John had no doubt now that even the sheriff was in on it as well as that bitch Vivian Cates it seemed as if she was the one running the damn show. He knew that a few weeks ago Sophia Donner was privy to the lies going on around her and he knew that if he could just get her alone that he could get her to open up, but Tyler Creed seemed to sense he was getting to close and hugged the girl even closer to him it was as if she was never alone now. There was something that the town of Wolf Lake was hiding and he knew that the two teenagers in the old car in front of him were the key in his figuring out what it was. All he had to do then was expose the town for what it was and then free Ruby.

"Come on kid get out of the car do something." John grumbled wondering what the two were even doing there. It was not the local haunt or lovers hideout, that was over by the lake. He never saw kids come here and it was starting to raise his suspicions. The cop in him wanted to go over there and demand an explanation while the inquisitive side of him wanted to sit in the shadows and wait it out letting the trouble find him.

John Kanin watched through a pair of police issue binoculars the two kids in the car. He gasped in shock when he saw the Cates kid lean over and start to kiss Sophia Donner, and she wasn't even pushing him away. "No way." He breathed, "This is not possible there is no way that those two are together. She hates him." But the image he was seeing was anything but hate she appeared to be enjoying his attentions.

John set down his binoculars when the kiss got a little too heavy for his viewing pleasure. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes trying to mentally erase the image of Cates tongue leaving his mouth and disappearing into Sophia's. "I need to break this up, Matt will thank me for it later." John grumbled pulling out his flashlight. It was time to play detective Kanin.

He silently crept out of his car noting how the two appeared to be talking now instead of slobbering all over each other. John walked over to the car and tapped on the front window with the end of his flashlight. "Open up." He ordered.

Luke Cates growled softly loud enough for only Sophia to hear as he scented the detective approaching. Her gentle hand on his arm prevented him from moving to intercept, it would look wrong if they heard him before he made his presence known to them. His tapping on the glass and ordering the teen to roll down his window made his growl more pronounced. "Do it and he will leave sooner Luke." Sophia whispered as he moved to roll it down glaring out the glass the entire time.

"Is there a problem detective?" Luke snarled.

"Hi Mr. Kanin." Sophia added putting on her good little girl face that always got her out of trouble.

"Sophia, Mister Cates." Kanin spat his dark eyes glaring at Luke who rolled his eyes at the gesture. "Mind telling me what the two of you are doing out here in the middle of nowhere at night?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from our parents." Luke sighed, "They are watching us like hawks and we wanted some time to ourselves."

"Well I think they are right the two of you should…"

Sophia pouted sticking her lower lip out as she stared up at her father's employee with big brown eyes. "Please Mr. Kanin all we wanted to do was talk out our problems without our parents and friends giving us their input. We want to make a decision on our own for once and have it be about us. You understand that right?" She asked.

Luke snickered at how pathetically innocent and docile Sophia looked in that moment, nothing like the strong raging alpha wolf he knew her to be. Her image seemed to be softening the older man as he lowered his flashlight some biting his cheek. "Still…"

"Please sir," Luke tried, "We really did just come out here to talk. I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to Sophia when you have Tyler Creed breathing down your neck?"

The two watched as the human's face clouded over darkly at the rumblings of Tyler Creed. "I hear ya." He grunted, "Guy seems like he runs a real tight ship."

Sophia scowled at that, "Only when it comes to people he loves."

Luke grabbed her hand when he sensed her anger steadily rising, "He is just really protective of Sophia. As a brother I can understand that since I feel the same when it comes to Ruby."

"Oh and what exactly is that?" Kanin asked lowering his flashlight finally.

"That no one is good enough for my sister." Luke growled.


	18. Freak Me Out II

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! So it looks like Sunday's are no longer going to be update days but Wednesday's this semester...I have a job with weird hours on Sundays. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 17: Freak Me Out II

John Kanin stared hard at the teen in the driver's seat. Not for the first time since he came to Wolf Lake he felt the distinct prickles of unease a warning that he was dealing with something dangerous, but never before had he gotten that feeling from one of the kids. Luke Cates was proving to be the exception has his harsh gave never waved none of the usual cockiness present.

"Come on Luke we should get home." Sophia whispered her small hand rubbing up and down his arm. John thought he saw a flash of gold in Luke's eyes but just shook his head believing he was seeing things.

"Sure." Luke said glaring at Kanin until he moved away from the car enough for Luke to drive away.

"Something is different with you Luke Cates and I will figure out what it is."

**********

Randy glanced back and forth between Tyler and Scott as his best friend and Sophia left the house, not like he didn't see that one happening at the beginning of the night. The air was thick with tension and it was making him more than a little uncomfortable. He knew that Luke wasn't going to be back for awhile and even then he probably would want some solo time with Sophia which meant it was time for him to tuck tail and run.

"Thanks for dinner Ruby, Tyler a pleasure as always. Buddy, Gwen nice seeing you both but sadly I have to go, curfew and all that jazz." Randy said quickly standing up. Ruby tried in vain not to laugh at how pathetic the blonde looked as he tried to run away now that his safety nets were gone.

Scott watched Randy leave a worried look on his face. "Is Sophia not coming back?"

Tyler snorted into his water glass and Buddy rolled his eyes. Gwen and Ruby glared at their husbands. "No Scott she is probably going to her dad's tonight after all of this." Ruby said.

"More fun for me." Tyler snickered.

Scott let out a dejected sigh as he stood up running a hand through his long curly locks. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Creed tell Sophia I will see her around." He mumbled before he slowly left the house.

They waited until they heard the roar of his engine fad away before Buddy and Gwen started to laugh. "That was great Ty, I thought Luke was going to rip the ungulate to shreds right here in front of us and I doubt Sophia would have stopped him."

"At this point I doubt any of us would have stopped him." Ruby said.

"I would have." Tyler scoffed, "I don't want blood on the new carpet, blood is so hard to get out of white and after you soap the carpet once dirt just seems to stick to it."

"Well Gwen and I should get going, see you both later and thanks for having us." Buddy laughed slapping Tyler's sore shoulder before he and Gwen left leaving Mr. and Mrs. Creed alone at last.

Tyler saw Ruby's shoulders sag slightly, the stress and activity of the day finally catching up to her and he felt bad for making her sit through all of the theatrics. "Hey babe why don't you go on upstairs and rest, relax for a bit, I will be up after I clean up." Tyler said.

Ruby shook her head trying to look more alert but she wasn't fooling her mate. "No I need to clean up."

"I will clean up you need to rest. I wasn't exactly easy on you today." Tyler said ducking his head slightly. He felt her small warm hand gently rub his thigh trying to comfort him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Tyler. You treat me like a mate, like an equal and I love that. With you I can be myself and not have to worry that I am going to break you and I know that you can be as rough with me as you want and not break me." She whispered squeezing his leg.

His eyes flickered to her as he gave her a small warm smile, "I still should have given you a break. I was just a little overzealous with finally having you all to myself."

Ruby for her part cringed at his comment realizing how her behavior in the past had affected him. She had been trying to get away from him and into the arms of another man from the start, sure she knew that Tyler cared for her but at the time it had not mattered. Looking back on it she felt so selfish and it ripped at her to know that she had caused her mate pain.

Tyler stood up and hovered over her small form in the dining room chair. "Come one baby go take a bath to relax, take some time for yourself." He whispered bending down to kiss her forehead sighing when his lips met her pale skin.

Ruby grinned at him rubbing the side of his face not wanting to let him stand upright just yet. "Alright, as long as you promise to join me when you are done," She whispered.

Tyler chuckled softly trying not to burst into a happy dance at her whispered words. "Alright that can be arranged." He said finally bending down to kiss her ruby red lips like she had wanted, he could read her body language so well after all these years. His hand gently brushed over his mark on her shoulders as he pulled away a soft whimper escaping her.

"Not fair." She pouted.

Tyler just grinned at her, "Go relax." He laughed as she grudgingly got up. He watched as she made her way up the stairs her eyes flickering to him every so often their blue depths begging him to come with her and to not leave her side. "I will be there soon." He promised hearing her sigh before she was finally out of sight.

Tyler sighed when he heard the water in the master bath turn on and he got to work. The sound of a car pulling up tickled his ears and the woodsy floral scent of Sophia alerted him to her approach before the backdoor even opened.

"That was quick." Tyler laughed.

"Well we just talked and worked out a few issues but before we could go further John Kanin interrupted." Sophia said leaning against the counter as he rinsed the dishes. "Something is off Ty. I don't know what the hell it is but I know something is going on, I think Kanin is up to no good sticking his nose where it does not belong."

Tyler groaned, "Again I thought we were rid of that guy."

Sophia rolled her brown eyes moving to grab a towel to dry the dishes making her feel productive, "The conversation he had with Ruby when I was flipping might have only raised his suspicions. As it was he thought there was something weird going on in Wolf Lake and with Sherman whispering in his ear tugging him along for jollies he is getting closer and closer to the truth. All we need is for Kanin to really start sniffing into the dark secrets of this town."

"Damn it." Tyler growled the gold in his eyes brightening as he clutched the counter tightly. "We need to plan here Soph he is getting too damn close."

"Yeah dad said that he had even been looking into the birth and death records for the town and was making correlations to the high number of births and all the strange teenage deaths. Dad said he also knows that the church here is a little odd."

Tyler ran a stiff hand through his blonde locks, "That is a little too close. What do you propose?" Tyler asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes patting him on the back, "Tyler I just flipped I have yet to sink my teeth into the underbelly of Wolf Lake, I highly doubt you want me working on this diabolical plan. Talk to my dad, Buddy, and Vivian. Keep Sherman out of the loop though for some reason I get the feeling he is playing both sides on this one." She said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"To my dad's. You and Ruby have plans." She giggled.

"And what makes you say that Sophia?" Tyler growled.

"I can smell it." She giggled before she headed out to her car. Tyler shook his head as he heard the car start up.

"I keep forgetting she can do that now." He grumbled, "It was so much easier getting things past her as a human."

Tyler quickly made his way up the stairs, the scent of his wife's rose bath salts hitting his senses. Her soft sighs and the swishing of water over her body spurred him on. Her soft throaty giggles made him smile, she sensed him coming.

"So Sophia is staying at her dad's?" Ruby asked leaning forward in the tub to let him slid in behind her raising the water level till it spilled over the sides slightly. Ruby sighed leaning back against him enjoying the different temperatures of Tyler and the water.

"Yeah she wanted to give us time to ourselves, selfless sister that one."

Ruby snorted, "More like she didn't want to hear us going at it, not that I blame her. If I had to hear her and Luke I would rip my ears off."

Tyler laughed leaning down to kiss her shoulder and up her neck to her ear taking a nip at the sensitive skin behind it making her shiver in the water. His hand trailed up her side towards her other shoulder where his bite mark was, pressing lightly on the sensitive patch a low whimper escaping her. "But I can think of a few things to do now that she isn't here."

Ruby tilted her head a sly grin curving her red lips, "What did you have in mind?"

********

Across town John Kanin flipped on his computer at his station desk the soft snores of Miranda in the pen the only other sound. Mathew Donner and Molly had gone home for the night now that he was there, after all a small town such as Wolf Lake only needed one person in the station at night.

"Alright people, let's see what exactly this town is hiding. The church of Wolf Lake." He searched only two results popping up. He clicked on the first one and pressed his face closer to the screen. "What the hell…"


	19. Town Secret

**Thank you all so much for the replies to the last part please keep them coming they make the day just a little better!**

Part 18: Town Secret

John Kanin's eyes flickered over the page he was reading his brows knitting together the farther down on the page he read. "That is not possible." He whispered. John scrolled down to the bottom of the page and clicked on a link that led to a loup garou website.

"What the hell is all this?" He asked as an image of the Wolf Lake church appeared on the screen. John hovered over the image of the church with his mouse and clicked on it taking him to another place.

"The Church of Wepwawet, Lycopolis. A church founded in Upper Egypt before the rise of Carthage in the Mediterranean. Dedicated to an Egyptian god said to take on the pelt of a wolf and a human skin the Church of Wepwawet was originally a Bacchus like sect of men and women of the Nile region. Locals believed that the followers of Wepwawet were persons of two skins, half man half wolf." John read.

John flipped open the folder on his desk and read the highlighted paragraph again. "Church of Wolf Lake believed to be pagan." He muttered.

John sighed as he pushed the folder off to the side rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Okay let's go over the facts here. There is something here in town that over half the population seems to be hiding. They have an outrageous birth rate and a sickening death rate of teens all around the age fourteen to eighteen. There are visible divisions within the town, for the younger half the town it is Hill kids vs. townies and for the older part of the town it is brewery share holders vs. poor people. The Hill kids are the children of the brewery share holders and it seems as if they too will hold shares when they are older. The share holders all belong to the same church the Church of Wolf Lake while others in town belong either to the Baptist or Lutheran church."

John wrote it all down and stared at the piece of white paper in front of him mental connections forming as he started to piece together a giant puzzle. "Why would the website imply that the church of Wolf Lake was about wolf worshiping? The stained glass has wolf iconography but other than that it does not have a denomination."

Miranda gave a snort on the cot in the cell behind him jarring him slightly. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn't know why but John Kanin felt as if he were being watched and that he was far too close to something than the others would like.

The words of Lenore haunting him, "she said something about skin walkers." He muttered when a noise outside sent tingles down his spine. Now was not the time to be looking up these things.

Buddy Hooks growled low when he saw what the human was researching. He was getting close like Tyler and Sophia said, too close. Tomorrow morning there was going to be a meeting with the alpha, something had to be done with John Kanin and he was going to be the first one to volunteer to rip the human to shreds.

Sophia growled under her breath as she walked into school the next morning. She could feel hundreds of human eyes on her and she was not in a good mood. Perfect way to start a stellar day! The familiar scent of her friend Kit tickled her nose and the blonde stumbled her way down the hall at an alarming speed for a human as she made her way to Sophia.

"Sophia!" She wheezed out.

"Kit? Where is the fire?" She giggled as Sarah joined them.

"You are the fire girlfriend. The whole school is talking about a dinner you had at Tyler Creed's. Apparently Luke and Scott got into a fight over you and Luke dragged you off caveman style to your bedroom there and screwed you in front of everyone." Kit babbled her eyes wide with excitement when she realized her best friend was the center of the latest juicy gossip.

Sophia looked at her friend through wide startled eyes. "What? No! That is so not what happened." Sophia groaned banging her head against a locker.

Kit stood there bouncing on her feet, "So they were really both there?" She asked.

"Yes but only because Tyler and Ruby have a sick sense of humor." Sophia muttered.

"Ruby?" Kit asked looking to Sarah for an explanation.

"Ruby Wilder Cates Creed you know Tyler's wife." Sarah said rolling her eyes at the blonde girl.

Presley Scott made her way down the hall her ire high as whispers swarmed around her. Hill kids had been warning her all morning what was coming Sophia's way, apparently the little human couldn't keep his mouth shut and now the whole human population of the school was bad mouthing her alphas. Something strong and instinctive stirred in her, a need to defend and protect.

"Sophia." Presley called rushing forward glaring at the little blonde human who was spreading the gossip like wild fire.

"Presley." Sophia sighed looking tired, "How bad is it?" She asked.

The blonde shook her head giving the humans a disgusted look, "Not good they all seem to have heard it by now. Apparently the first thing he did last night was call all his little friends." Presley spat.

Sophia groaned again slamming her head extra hard this time leaving a dent. Sarah patted her on the back and shared a look with Presley who was being oddly nice. Presley turned to a wide eyed Kit giving her a stiff glare. "Now little girl who exactly did you hear this from?" Presley asked.

"I ah I heard it from Jamie and Noah." Kit squeaked.

Sarah nodded at Presley and the blonde grinned, "I am on it." Presley said.

Kit watched the dominating girl walk away, "What the hell was that about?" She breathed clutching her chest to stop her racing heart.

"That was Presley nipping this bitch in the butt. Whoever spread the rumor will feel her wrath." Sarah hissed glancing meaningfully at Kit.

"Hey!" Kit yelled, "I just thought Sophia should know."

"So you didn't even try to stop the gossip you just took it as doctrine and ran with it." Sarah hissed.

"Enough." Sophia groaned, "I just want to get to class and get this day over with." She said walking away with Sarah trailing after her leaving a confused Kit behind.

"Wonder what Cates has to say about all this?" Sarah asked.

"He is pissed." Sean said as the two entered the class to see the male beta sitting at his lab table. "When he heard what Scott was telling everyone he went feral, Randy and Charlie are talking to him in the locker room making sure he won't rip Scott up. I was in there too but Luke sent me to see how you were doing." Sean said.

"So you decided to come and sit down?" Sarah asked raising a dark eyebrow at him.

Sean laughed, "I did come to find you but I saw Presley chewing the little kitty out and I saw it was taken care of so instead of making a huge scene I just left it alone."

"Smart man, thank you." Sophia said patting his arm.

"You my darling Sophia are welcome." Sarah shrunk back slightly at the sweet praise her crush gave her best friend.

Sophia cocked her head to the side staring at him through glittering eyes, "He told you to butter up to me." She stated and Sean sagged before her nodding.

"Yeah he figured you would be all kinds of pissed so he said if anyone was less than nice to you I got to 'take out the trash' or some shit like that." Sean grumbled.

"Well thank you for trying. Right now though I am just worried about Luke." She sighed.

"Ah don't worry about him Soph you should be worried about the human, he is so going to get his ass handed to him this time. After all Ruby isn't here to reprimand him."

Sophia shook her head before she laid it down on her lab table. "I hate today."


	20. Town Secret II

**Hey guys thank you for all of your reviews each and every one of them makes me happy so please keep them coming!**

Part 19: Town Secret II

**Early Monday Morning**

Luke Cates was on cloud nine and there was nothing that could bring him down. Sophia was starting to warm up to him and it wouldn't be long before he finally got the girl he secretly always wanted. The buzz of the pup pack raced through his head as usual for a Monday morning, but there was something slightly off as well, it seemed louder.

"Hey Cates." Some ungulate snickered at him. "Great job with Donner."

"Nice one Cates." Another male barked at him slapping fists with his obnoxious friends.

"What the hell?" Luke grumbled shaking his head as he walked away.

By the time he got into the school he knew that his mind was not playing tricks on him and that the entire school seemed to be talking about him in a very obvious way. With his advanced hearing he was able to pick up on the humans mumbling and whispering to each other about him, Sophia and Scott and how apparently he went all "Caveman" on her or whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Luke knew that it was a human who came up with the damn rumor because a wolf would have said "native".

"Yo Luke." Randy growled quickly scurrying up to him with Sean and Charlie trailing behind sending furious glares at any and every person they saw.

"What's up guys?"

"We have a problem and you are not going to be happy." Sean said.

"What?" Luke growled.

"Apparently the little human decided to open his trap about dinner except he decided to weave a little tale at the same time." Sean snapped Luke could see his beta visibly trying to fight the urge to flip in the middle of the school hall crowded with humans.

"He is making it sound like Sophia is some kinda slut." Randy added and that did it for Luke. The yellow of his eyes flared out and a low growl started to rattle in his chest.

"Luke calm down man we can't do this in the middle of the hallway." Charlie hissed when a sickeningly familiar scent filled their noses, Scott.

"Oh he better fucking run because he is dog food now." Luke growled visibly starting to crouch. Sean and Randy reacted slamming their alpha against the lockers and holding tightly to his arms as snarls ripped from him.

"Get him into the locker room." Sean grunted as the three struggled to keep it as inconspicuous as possible.

Randy and Sean started to panic when they realized that they were starting to grab arms covered in gray fur that was thickening rapidly. "Oh shit." Randy grunted pushing harder against his friend trying to force him to move down the hall.

Several of the other dominant males sensed the problem and they tried to inconspicuously clear a path for the beta and delta wolves making sure no one saw their alpha flipping in the middle of school. Growls were growing louder and Randy groaned when he realized he was starting to flip as well in response to his alpha's anger. "Oh come on this is so not fair." Randy groaned.

"Dude shut up and get him in there." Charlie hissed opening the door.

"Clear!" A male wolf yelled from the in the locker room and the three pushed Luke inside where he flipped into his wolf skin in a snarling rage.

"Shit double shit oh man." Randy whimpered, "Dude he is feral."

"We need Sophia." Charlie said.

"No way Luke would kill us if we let her see him like this. He doesn't want to scare her off." Sean said, "We are just going to have to let him blow it off while we make sure he doesn't escape."

"Well one of us has to go and get Sophia and make sure she is okay you know how she hates being the center of attention and she has no idea what is even going on." Randy said.

"I will go, call me through the link if anything goes wrong." Sean warned.

"No problem." Charlie said never taking his eyes off Luke who was ripping into a matt that was left in the locker room.

"Having fun Luke?" Randy asked sarcasm dripping from his voice as he watched the gray wolf spit out a mouthful of foam before he tore into the matt again as if it were his prey.

"He is probably imagining it as the body of that ungulate." Charlie snickered.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to taste his blood on my tongue." Randy growled.

"He that bad?" Charlie asked.

"Cocky little human that thinks he stands a chance with Sophia or thought he stood a chance and when he got rejected he went and spread rumors about her, great guy." Randy huffed rolling his eyes.

"I know but still it seems like you and Luke hate this one more than the others." Charlie pointed out.

"Maybe because he is the only one who has dared to challenge me." Luke snapped as he flipped into his human skin a huffing mess his chest heaving with each breath he took. "Everyone in this school human and skinwalker alike knows that when I say someone is off limits you stay the hell away but not this kid he seems to think he is above my law. He had the nerve to ask Sophia out and put his mouth on her. At dinner that night he even tried to cop a feel not okay in my book she is mine and no one but me can touch her." Luke raged slamming his fist into the locker the sound of breaking bones made Charlie and Randy cringe.

"Ouch." Charlie hissed.

"Maybe we should get Mr. Blackstone." Randy said as he watched his alpha and best friend pull his fist out of the locker a bloody mess, fortunately though there was more damage done to the locker than Luke.

"No." Luke growled the warning ringing clear in his voice.

"Seriously man why are you so worked up over this I mean half the stuff he has said you have said worse." Charlie grumbled.

"But no one ever said anything about Sophia." Luke hissed through elongated teeth as his mouth started to lengthen again before he pulled the wolf back inside. "She has always managed to stay under the radar never letting herself be put into the spotlight until I went and threw her into it. She always said she wanted me to leave her alone because when I was with her people wouldn't shut up. Looks like she was right and now because of her being close to me the humans are spreading trash about her."

"It's not your fault and you know it." Randy huffed rolling his eyes. "Nichols is the one who needs to take all the blame on this one after all he is the one who acted like a spoiled brat just because a girl didn't chose him."

Luke growled again as he flipped seemingly unable to control it. The two other males just shared a look mentally telling each other what to do when they realized Luke wasn't calming down as quickly as they had hoped. Charlie nodded at Randy once more before he quickly ducked out of the locker room before Luke had time to snap at him.

Randy watched helplessly as his friend tore into another matt blood from his paw smearing on the concrete floor. He could feel the anger and disgust coming off the wolf through the pack link sighing when he realized his friend was no longer in control and was starting to broadcast his furry to those closest to him. He steeled himself against the cold stone wall clamping his jaw down trying to push away the feelings directed at him through the link; the rage making it hard to breathe as he tried to steady himself enough to think clearly. In the distance he could hear the telltale footfalls of the pack's keeper Sherman Blackstone as he made a mad dash towards the locker room mumbling something to Charlie who took off in the other direction. The Native American man appeared in the locker room in seconds his eyes fixed on Luke.

"Control yourself pup, help will be here soon." Sherman said receiving a snarl from Luke.

"What do you mean help will be here soon?" Randy asked a mutinous look about him. "You are the pack keeper you are supposed to be the help."

Sherman scoffed at the boy, "If you paid any attention in my class Randy you would realize that right now the only person who is going to calm Luke down enough for him to think about anything other than killing the human is Sophia you know the one you three have tried to keep away from Luke."

"How can she help?" Randy asked.

"You are about to find out." The old man said as her forest sweet berry musk hit them. Sophia pushed open the door roughly glaring at anyone in her way including Sean and Charlie trailing after her.

Randy was afraid Sophia was going to cream Cates but her gaze softened the moment she laid eyes on his reckless form. "Luke." She called softly and his growling stopped as his head whipped in her direction his head cocking to the side slightly as one of his ears bent down a low whimper escaping him. Sophia sat down on the bench her nose wrinkling slightly at the stench as she motioned for Luke to come over to her and the gray wolf quickly complied brushing up against her legs rubbing his head in her lap vying for her attention.

"I get that you're mad." She sighed gently rubbing his head, "I am mad as well but you ripping everything to bits and going after Scott physically will solve nothing."

The gray wolf just looked as at her as if telling her 'yeah right'. Sophia sighed as she continued to stroke his head. "No Luke we are not going to stoop to his level, the best revenge in the end will be people ignoring him he clearly wants attention."

"She has a point." Sean grumbled, "I saw Nichols earlier and he seemed smug by all the people swarming around him. Going out of our way to get back at him would just keep him in the spotlight and that is what he wants."

Sherman quickly tapped the three males and motioned for them to join him out in the hall. "Are you sure it is safe for us to be out here and leave them alone in there?" Charlie asked.

"He won't hurt her if that is what you are thinking." Sean growled.

"No boys it is fine, right now he just needs to have her cool him down. They will come out when all is well, just keep watch out here and make sure no one stumbles in there." Sherman advised knowing that no one had gym until after lunch so the two were safe for now.

"You got it." Sean said and the three moved to the other side of the hall to watch and wait.

Luke seemed to sense that the others were gone and consciously not listening to them as he flipped into his human skin before Sophia had chance to be embarrassed about his lack of clothing he pulled her into his arms. "I hate that he is spreading rumors about you, I have had enough people do that about me but you are a different story." He grumbled placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh please I have had plenty of rumors spread about me you just never noticed. Presley started a lot of them and her friends and even a lot of the human girls spread them. Many of them centered around me being a frigid bitch or that I was putting out for you or one of the other guys at school. That is just high school Luke and while I might not like it I have learned to deal with it. Keeping a cool front tends to keep me out of the spotlight." She admitted softly.

"Well now that you are the head bitch Soph. you are center stage now." He said grimly.

She gently patted his arm sensing that for some reason he felt guilty about that even when it wasn't his fault. "Just the way of life Luke I will learn to deal with it." She said softly. "In case you haven't noticed I can acclimate. I won't ever be completely comfortable with it but I will get used to it."

Sophia suddenly looked down and her eyes widened before she looked away a rush of red entering her cheeks. "Sophia you okay?" Luke asked noting her unease.

"Luke, clothes would be appreciated." She mumbled.

He grinned at her laughing at her nervousness, "You know you want to look." He joked but he went over to his clothes and snatched them up. "Well looks like these are scrap." He grumbled.

"You have spare cloths?" She asked and he grunted in response. "I will take that as a yes." She hummed.

"Okay safe to look." He called from a row over.

"Thank you." She whispered walking over to him willingly walking into his open arms.

"For you, anything." He whispered.


	21. Town Secret III

Part 20: Town Secret III

He couldn't believe she chose the manwhore over him; he thought that she hated him she had even told him as much on several occasion. The sight of Sophia Donner draped across Luke Cates was enough to make his stomach turn. It was as if Cates sensed his staring and train of thought as brown eyes flickered his way narrowing when they landed on him.

"I take it Cates has heard the rumor, "Alex his friend from the soccer team chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked.

"The glares he and his friends keep giving you and the fact he hasn't let go of Donner since she walked into the cafeteria with Luke's playmate Presley kinda gave it away."

"I'm glad he heard," Scott grumbled meeting Luke's gaze with a defiant one of his own that only seemed to amuse Cates adding fuel to his angry fire.

Alex laughed darkly shaking his head at his friend, "I know you are new and all but even you have to realize it is suicide to keep antagonizing Luke Cates like this. Besides man, Donner doesn't deserve this she is too nice."

Scott glared at his friend, "She seems nice but that is just part of her game. In the end Sophia is just like Luke. Besides I am not afraid of him, there is nothing he can do to me besides start a school yard fight."

Alex snorted glancing around wearily when he realized most of the Hill kids were starting at him and Scott. "He can do more than you realize Scott, he is a Hill kid and people who mess with them don't last long." Alex warned softly not wanting any of the people staring at him to hear. He had a funny feeling that even his whispered warning to his friend was heard by all of him turning his stomach into a ball of knots.

Scott rolled his eyes clearly not believing his friend brushing off his warning as just another one of the ramblings of the superstitious townsfolk. Most of the people who lived in town were afraid of the Hill kids it was as if there was some deep dark secret that the town held and everyone was doing their part to cover it up. The Hill kids were obviously in on the secret and the townies did their best to make sure no one went looking too deep.

"Oh I am so scared because some little rich boy is mad that I told people the truth. You people fear shadows man, they have no power over you. There is no reason to fear a bunch of teenagers." He scoffed.

Alex shifted around nervously when he realized all of the Hill kids were now staring at them clearly amused by the tone of their conversation. "Scott people who mess with them don't just end up beat to a pulp in the school parking lot, they end up missing or are sent off to some unknown place."

Scott frowned at his friend, "People don't just vanish Alex and no one has the power to send another person away."

Alex leaned away from Scott feeling hopeless as he realized there was nothing he could do to steer his friend off his destructive course. "In Wolf Lake they do," Alex whispered.

Across town John Kanin was busy investigating. He watched the town sheriff and deputy with a close eagle eye all morning. He knew they were both in on whatever Tyler Creed was trying to hide he had seen them at the man's house. John was positive they were both in on the secret that haunted the town; it was in the way they moved the cautious words they spoke and the gestures so similar and so practiced as if they were taking care to cover something up.

He had been watching them for hours picking up on small movements that he would have just brushed off before. John noticed that half the time Molly would hand Matt something he would never ask for she would just seemingly know when to give it to him. The two were also hyper aware of what was going on around them with an almost unnatural sense of what was happening. The way they moved around the station, reading reports and never looking up darting around objects that they couldn't see and couldn't possibly know were there. It was all so inhuman.

"Something interesting Kanin?" Matt asked never looking up from his report.

"What?"

Matt looked at him raising an eyebrow, "You keep staring it is a bit unnerving. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"No…"

"Right." Matt sighed clearly annoyed, "Well hold down the fort with Molly I have to go check in with Vivian about something." Matt mumbled nodding to his deputy before he left in a hurry. John looked to Molly who just rolled her eyes at him.

"What was that about I thought he hated Vivian Cates?"

Molly laughed at him making him feel as if he were missing some inside joke, "He doesn't hate her he just does not agree with her way of running things."

"What is wrong with how she runs the brewery?" John asked.

"Some feel she is a little too tyrannical and is leading the company where it doesn't need to go. Matthew is one of the people the shareholders look to for reassurance since he is the only one who can actually steer her ship away from dangerous waters."

"Why do I get the feeling that statement was loaded?"

Molly smirked at him, "Because it was. A lot of people in this town wanted Matt or Tyler to take over the company not Vivian. We all know she is just bidding her time until Luke can take over but still many feel uncomfortable with her business dealings."

"Luke is just a kid how do they know he will do much better than his mother?" John asked.

"Because his father trained him well. Luke knows the brewery better than most and everyone in this towns knows it is unwise to cross him." John had a sinking feeling that this whole time she was not speaking about the stupid alcohol business but the actual town itself like Vivian and her son were the ones running the show.

"I don't see why anyone would want Tyler Creed running anything he is just a common crook." John grumbled looking down at his paperwork trying not to let her see his raging jealousy.

"Many think that but take it from someone who grew up with Tyler," Molly said forcing him to look up, "There is more to Tyler Creed and his family than meets the eye. He might seem like a thug but did it ever occur to you that he is just using that as an image and that having that image might be useful in other ways?"

"What ways? All I see him using it for are to try and frighten people into doing what he wants."

Molly's smirk grew wider. "Why John that is correct but remember what someone very wise once said. To be a ruler is to be feared, it is better for your people to fear you than love you. The Prince should rule over his people with an iron fist building up his money and his armies first."

"I know Machiavelli; I just can't seem Tyler Creed as a leader of anything other than a mob like gang." John scoffed.

"And that is why you will never understand this town."

Across town Matthew Donner got out of his cruiser and walked up the front walk to the front door of the alpha home a home that should have been his at one point if he hadn't fallen in love with a human. He didn't even bother to knock sensing Tyler, Ruby and Sherman already inside in the office. "Ah Matt." Sherman greeted lounging in a chair off to the side. Ruby and Tyler were in front of the desk discreetly holding hands.

"Sorry I am late, Kanin was being rather hawkish this morning." He grumbled.

"Just the man we are here to discuss." Tyler sighed, "He has been doing a lot of watching lately and I fear he is starting to see things his little human eyes aren't supposed to."

"Such as?" Vivian asked.

"Well he cornered your son and Sophia in his car by the woods; they think he was watching them. He was starting to poke his nose around."

Matt nodded pulling out the file he was holding, "He is looking into more things now and he is getting closer to the truth." Matt gave Vivian the file. She opened it up and saw pages on the Wolf Lake church, their church. "I guess it is a good thing I am so paranoid and had a tracker placed in his computer to monitor the sites he goes on."

Sherman sighed off to the side, "Damn I was hoping my meddling would push him to see the light not to grow stupid."

"What have you done you old fool?" Tyler growled at the pack keeper.

Sherman gave Tyler a sharp glare, "Kanin is smart if no one told him anything he would just dig deeper and deeper so I gave him something to wet his whistle if you will. I did what I usually do when humans are looking too deep into the pack."

Matt nodded at the keeper, "And it usually works but not this time Kanin is too determined. I am afraid we are going to have to resort to some unorthodox methods." He said giving Ruby a sorry glance.

Ruby for her part looked annoyed but also sad. Her blue eyes stared into Tyler's, "We need to do whatever we must to keep the pack safe that is the first order of business it always has been and it always will be." Ruby whispered.

"What does the pup pack think about all this?" Vivian asked sensing that somehow her son and Matthew's daughter were involved in this.

"Sophia is tired of him sniffing around, he is starting to ask all the right questions and she is afraid that Kanin is going to ask the wrong townie the right question and spark a witch hunt. She does have a point." Tyler pointed out and Vivian nodded.

"What do you propose?" Ruby asked the alpha.

"We could just throw him in the loony bin with the others." Tyler grunted.

"Be politically correct Tyler James Creed and call in the psych ward of the Wolf Lake hospital please." Sherman snickered.

"If you don't watch it old man I will lock you in there as well in a straight jacket." Tyler growled.

Vivian sighed at their squabbling, "That will never work he has friends in town."

Matt raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't remember him having an friends."

"Well the people of the town would notice if he suddenly up and disappeared he is a prominent person and tends to make himself stick out."

Sherman suddenly chuckled, "Well we could always go with the good old standby."

"What might that be?" Ruby asked.

"A hunting accident."


	22. Town Secret IV

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews I love them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 21: Town Secret IV

"A hunting accident."

Vivian raised a thin eyebrow at the suggestion and Ruby snorted, "Because our last hunting accident worked out so well." She grumbled.

"How was I supposed to know that Kanin was going to look into the damn thing smelling that Willard's death wasn't an accident?" Matt growled.

"This time he will be the one in the accident there will be no one to look into things too deeply." Vivian hummed.

"I promise that it will be quick and painless just like with Willard." Sherman whispered.

"Still can't believe he chose a hunting accident, I would have gone with an explosion or something like that." Tyler grumbled.

"It was what he wanted," Vivian reminded the wolf who was her husband's muscle. "He wanted to go before the cancer killed him; it would have made him look weak."

"So we are going to go with a hunting accident I take it?" Matt asked.

"I believe so." Vivian said and Tyler nodded looking to Ruby who slowly nodded her consent.

"Who is going to do it this time?" Tyler asked, "As much as I want it to be me I don't see how you are going to be able to get the two of us alone in the woods at the same time."

"I will have to be the one to do it." Matt sighed, "It would look odd to him otherwise. I could tell him that there is a kid missing in the woods and we need to search for him, I will lead him to the trap and then dispose of him."

"Are you sure that this is the course we need to take?" Ruby asked softly.

"Other options are risky Ruby and we don't even know if they would work. With a hunting accident we can be sure that it goes the way we want it to, we control what happens. It has worked for us in the past." Tyler said rubbing her arm softly hating that this was hard for her but he was trying to be supportive.

"I know," She whispered her blue eyes darting to the floor, "It's just even though I am not with him I still have a hard time wishing him dead."

"Understandable Ruby," Matt Donner said feeling for his quasi daughter. "Unfortunately he is digging in around in pack business and we can't have him finding out anything, you know the rules."

"Again I know it is just a lot to take in but I am on board with whatever needs to be done." Ruby said.

"I will set it up in the woods, you just let me know when you want to do the cleanup and I will be there." Sherman said.

"As will I." Vivian spoke up, "I want this done by the end of the week." She said and the others nodded their head unable to go against a demand from the alpha. The group slowly got up and left all waiting for the news that John Kanin was tragically killed in a hunting accident.

Across town at Wolf Lake High School, Sophia Donner was anxious to get out of her last period class and head home. She was sick of all the whispers now, it was all the humans could talk about and it felt as if her head were going to explode. They just kept picking and picking and picking at her supposed bed romp with Luke that she felt like flipping and tearing them all to bits just to get them to shut up about it already.

The bell rang and study hall was let out, since Sherman took a sick afternoon his wolf pups had to go to the library. Sophia shot across the school and to her locker practically panting in her excitement at being able to leave. She smelled their foul scent before she heard them laughing behind her.

"Hey Donner." Adam a human male and friend of Scott's from the soccer team laughed as he slammed her locker shut. "I hear someone finally pried those legs of yours open, the guys and I thought for sure it was going to be Nichols but no you ended up spreading them for Cates of all people. That lucky dog gets every girl."

"Get the hell away from me." She hissed at them trying to push past them as the four of them cornered her in the hall.

"Now, now Donner where you off to in such a hurry, off to see Cates for a little booty call?" Derek asked leaning in close to her, too close.

"Leave me alone." She growled using some of her inhuman strength to push away from them as she headed down the hall. She could hear their footfalls and knew that they were following her. She couldn't run at skinwalker speed because that would expose her secret but she did speed up her walking as the four pursued her out of the school.

"Where do you think you are going so quickly we weren't done talking yet." Adam laughed grabbing at her arm only for her to yank it away.

"Yes we are now get out of my way." She growled as two sets of hands locked around her arms.

"No, now walk with us for a bit Sophia." Adam said motioning for his friends to drag her where he wanted.

Sophia tugged at her arms she could easily throw them off but there were two others there as well and she didn't want to chance them seeing something they weren't supposed to. She winced as they tugged roughly on her arms. "What the hell do you want?" She grunted trying to elbow Mark the guy on her right in the gut but he maneuvered out of her reach while still keeping a firm grip on her.

"We are going to have a little talk Donner and you are going to listen like a good little girl understand." Adam said dropping his nice boy act when they were around the side of the school away from the foot traffic of the other students.

"I don't think so." She hissed.

Adam apparently didn't like her tone as he struck her across the face the action shocking her, no male human or skinwalker had ever hit her before. "Adam…" Derek said from her left looking uncomfortable.

"You messed with my buddy Scott and that is not cool Sophia, he really liked you. What does Cates have that has all of you Hill girls do hyped up?" Adam asked moving his face uncomfortably close to hers.

Sophia was done she wanted away from them now. As she pretended to sit and listen to Adam yell at her about how she was such a slut and Scott farted rainbows out his ass he was so great, she was shouting for help through the pack link. Skinwalkers all over Wolf Lake High froze on their way to their cars before low growls ripped from their chests as they took off running towards the side of the school.

The four humans jumped when they heard people running towards them as Luke, Sarah and Sean reached them first as several others trailed behind. "What the hell is going on here?" Luke growled ripping Derek and Mark off Sophia as Sean held Adam against the wall the other one being held in place by Randy.

"Scott's friends." Sophia hissed.

Luke looked at Presley and Sarah and nodded at them and the two girls took off running. "It seems you and your friend Scott don't understand how things are run around here and I guess my friends and I are going to have to remind you." Luke hissed in Adam's ear.

Luke moved away from the human and pulled Sophia close, "You alright?" he asked.

"I couldn't get away without exposing myself, aside from getting slapped across the face and hearing how much of a slut I am they did nothing." Sophia hissed softly.

Yellow seeped into Luke's eyes and the wolves growled startling the human males. "You slapped her?" Luke roared pressing his face alarmingly close to Adam's as Sarah and Presley dragged an annoyed Scott to the side of the school.

"What the hell do you want Cates?" Scott growled not liking the large audience of Hill kids. He frowned when he saw four of his friends being held up against the building.

"It seems your little lie has gone too far, your friends here just manhandled Sophia." Sarah hissed.

Luke grabbed Scott and roughly pushed him up against the red brick building. "Your lies we ignored earlier but now that Sophia's safety is jeopardized we will take action." Luck growled low in his throat making the human in his grasp shiver; it was too inhuman. "I think it's time you and your friends learned a lesson about what happens when you mess with a Hill kid."


	23. Get the Message

**Hey guys sorry about the hold up I had midterms these past two weeks so writing has been hard. Thank you all of you who reviewed! Please let me know what you think of this nwe part!**

Part 22: Get the Message

His head was pounding it felt as if someone had rammed his head into a wall. It took him a few moments but he was slowly able to open his eyes and look around, trees. That made no sense since the last thing he remembered was Cates and his Hill friends dragging him around the side of the school.

The air smelled musty and of pine as it pressed in around him. He could see shadows moving through the trees around him. "About time you woke up we thought you were going to miss all of the fun." Scott stiffened at the familiar haughty voice as his mind finally registered who one of the shadows was, Presley.

Scott looked around frantically as he noticed more Hill kids standing around him. "Scott…" He heard his friend Adam groan.

Scott looked to his left and saw his friends bound to trees. He looked down and realized he was bound to a tree as well. "Oh looks like he figured it out," Sean laughed as Scott started to struggle against the bindings.

"Where the hell are we and why am I tied to a tree? Scott snarled as he wiggled more trying to break free. Burning pain flared over his skin as the bindings bit into his flesh.

"We are in the Black Forest," Derek groaned from another tree. "Where they hold their secret parties."

"Why are we here?" Scott snapped looking to Presley who seemed far too gleeful for his comfort.

"You don't seem to take our warnings seriously," Charlie laughed darkly, "So we decided we were done talking."

"Let us go now, my parents are so going to sue your asses," Scott grunted.

Randy moved up from the darkness of the trees. "Well first your parents will have to find you. My guess is that after night fall there won't be much for them to find."

"See we decided we were just talking in circles with you and your friends and you needed a little stronger of a message for it to really sink in. We found in the past that pain can be quite persuasive." Presley laughed as Sarah and Brianna giggled next to her.

A howl surrounded in the surrounding woods making the boys tied to the trees freeze; that was too close for comfort. They knew that the woods surrounding town had a large wolf population.

"The wolves sound hungry tonight Sean," Sarah laughed an evil glint in her brown eyes. She was normally not a malicious person but these humans had not only hurt her alpha but her best friend.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be left our here all alone. These woods are scary at night it is very easy to get lost." Sean said as he looped his arm around her shoulders.

Adam let out a strange whimpering sound from beside Scott, "You aren't going to leave us out here are you?" He whimpered.

"You and your little friends don't seem to value your lives so why shouldn't we?" Sarah asked the sly grin on her face unsettling them more.

The boys cringed as they heard barks in the distance and snapping snarls that seemed to be coming closer and closer to them. "We value our lives." Scott snapped hating the hint of desperation that betrayed his worry.

"By spreading that rumor about Sophia and then letting your friends manhandle her you have proven otherwise." Sean said as he slowly glanced behind him towards the dark outline of the trees.

"Oh come on get over it already," Scott huffed. "So I stretched the truth and poor spoiled Sophia got her feelings hurt. It happened get over it, it is done there is no changing it."

Presley laughed in front of him, "In case you hadn't figured it out Sophia means a lot to us and we don't like to see her hurt so we aren't just going to 'get over it'. You and your little friends don't seem to be taking us seriously and that is just not going to work for us. Consider this a very messy lesson that none of you will ever forget." She said her dark eyes glittering dangerously.

Derek pulled a face as he stared at the blonde, "Since when are you on the Sophia Donner bandwagon? Ever since elementary school you have hated her guts pushing her around. Now all of the sudden you two are friends, I don't buy it." He laughed clearly annoying the girl.

Sarah looked at her fellow dominant female as she squared her shoulders. "She and Sophia have made their peace; they have grown up and moved on from a childhood squabble."

"Sounds to me like you all should do what Sophia and Presley did and get over it." Scott said, "what is done is done now get over it and move on it's not like we have hurt anybody."

"No see that is where you are wrong you did hurt somebody." Sean said finally looking away from the woods and back to the tied up members of the soccer team. "We need to leave now the wolves are almost here."

The shadows in the trees started to move away and blend into the larger darkness. Sarah and Sean gave the boys one last look before they too left. Scott and his friends struggled against their bonds the ropes biting tighter. Scott cringed as he felt a warm liquid run off of his cuts.

"Scott are you bleeding?" Derek asked fearfully.

"Yes but I think I almost have the ropes loose." Scott grunted as he continued to wiggle about.

"Stop man!" Adam yelped.

"The wolves will smell the blood and we will be done for." Derek groaned.

Shallow panting could be heard from the darkness as yellow dots floated in the surrounding trees. "We are too late the wolves are already here," one of the other boys whimpered.

The moonlight that shone through the trees reflected off a dirty gray wolf that stepped out of the trees licking its snout teeth glittering in the dull light. Adam let out a shrieking whimper as eight other wolves moved out of the trees growling.

"I don't care if they are attracted to blood I am getting out of here." Scott said renewing his struggle against the ropes.

The sound of an engine could be heard in the distance as headlights suddenly flickered on just as a warm tongue darted out to lick Scott's wounds freezing him in place. The wolves scampered away from the light and away from the boys.

"You guys alright?" The familiar voice of Luke Cates called out as the other doors of the car opened and three other Hill boys stepped out all looking amused.

"You know damn well we aren't Cates but the joke is over, untie us now." Scott ordered.

"We had no idea our friends were going to do that they just called and told us." One of the unknown Hill boys said his silky voice sending shivering tingles down their spines.

"Sure like I am going to buy that load of crap," Scott huffed.

"We are telling the truth we were over at the rave sight when we heard. We came to cut you out but if you would prefer us to leave you here we have no problem doing so but there are wolves in these woods." Luke said unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

"No kidding they were just here; please cut us out." Derek begged.

"Alright," Luke said flipping open the knife. Just as he was about to cut the bindings he stopped. "Although I don't know if I should let you all loose after all you idiots hurt my girl."

"We are sorry we promise to apologize please I will do anything to get out of here." Derek begged.

The Hill boys laughed at the human's groveling as Luke let out a small dark chuckle as he smirked at the humans. "Anything now that is interesting. Let's say I do let you go and you apologize to Sophia, leave her alone and never breathe a word of what happened here tonight to anyone and I think we have a deal."

Derek nodded eagerly as did two of the other boys and Adam; all but Scott looked ready to agree to anything at that point. "Why the hell shouldn't we tell people? Your little friends tied us up in the middle of the woods and left us to be wolf food." Scott said his brown eyes burning into Luke with a fierce hatred that many humans couldn't muster.

Luke moved faster than Scott realized as their faces were a breath apart the fine hairs on Scott's body standing on end as Cates stood so close to him. His heart beat madly in his chest as the woodsy scent met his nose and an inhuman vibe pulsed off Luke.

"You are wolf food Nichols," Luke's warm breath tickled his face making the human cringe. "You can't fault the wolf for wanting to eat you just like you can't fault my friends for wanting to destroy you. You are on the bottom of the food chain in this town Nichols and the sooner you realize that the longer you will live. I have no problem making you disappear, remember that next time you decide to start spreading rumors about my girl."

Scott glared at Luke trying to shake the feelings of terror bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "Why are all of you reacting like this, it is not normal."

Luke looked the human in the eyes controlling his wolf that wanted to rip the human's throat out. "Sophia means everything to me and I am willing to do anything and everything to make sure she is happy and when someone like you Scott someone she thought she could trust turns on her, I am not happy. Remember this Scott because it just might save your life. If my girl is upset I am upset if she is happy then I am happy but if you are hurting her over and over again I am going to hunt you down and feed you to the wolves."

Scott pulled a face as he stared at Luke. "You really mean that don't you?" Scott whispered looking stunned, "You really would do anything for her."

"Yes."

* * *

John Kanin shut off his computer quietly and silently slipped out of the police station as Matthew Donner finished his paper work. John could sense that something was off with the other man. There was a definite distance in his behavior and his presence seemed cold and forced as if Donner no longer wanted him around.

"You heading to the rave in Black Woods?" He heard a girl as a guy leaning out the front window of a black Impala. John recognized the boy as one of Cates's little followers and the girl as one of Presley Scott's.

"Yeah I am heading over there now. Randy said that the ungulates have been cleared out." The boy laughed.

"I hope Cates gave them the fright of their life." The girl grumbled.

"Oh he did he seriously had them thinking that he was going to leave them out there. Sean and Luke should have looked into acting."

The girl snorted surprising John with the harsh sound; it was so bitter and hateful. "As if any of us ever entertained ideas about getting out of this damn town."

"You know that is not what I meant Chelsea don't put words in my mouth. It was an expression." The boy said but John could hear a distinct scolding tone in his voice as if he were warning the girl to watch herself.

John wanted to go over and pull the girl away from the car and pull her towards safety. His mind screamed danger as he took in the rigid posture of the boy and the dark look in his eyes. John was shocked to discover that the girl was not afraid of this change she seemed to have been anticipating it as she stroked his arm that was hanging out the window.

"Okay I understand." She whispered giving him a small smile. "I will see you at the sight later I just have to run my sister and brother home. Mom said that my brother is starting to show signs of the change and wants to keep him close to home."

The boy looked decidedly more interested in that as he leaned farther out of the car. "Does Cates know?"

The girl nodded, "I told him earlier today and he said he would be keeping an eye out with Sophia. After what happened to my older brother my parents are scared. I was fine but apparently that was not enough to ease their worry."

The boy chuckled softly gripping the girl's hand tightly in his large pale hand. "Chelsea you know as well as I do that when it comes to the change there is no guarantee all of our parents worry and eventually they all make peace with the fact that they are going to lose at least one."

"I know," She whispered, "Well I will see you later."

John frowned as he watched the Impala drive away towards the woods at the edge of the town. The conversation sounded like one big riddle to him but several things they had said stuck with him reminding him of other conversations he had heard throughout the town.

John looked at the headlights down the road when an idea flashed in his head. He knew that the Hill kids were all in on some secret the town held and he hoped that if he listened closely enough more of the puzzle would be revealed to him. John hopped into his black car keeping the headlights off as he raced after the teen in the Impala.

* * *

The music pumped through them in pulsing beats moving to the beat of the blood pumping through their wolf veins. The darkness was their comfort and protector as the moon of their goddess shone down on them that night the night of the skin walkers.

Luke moved swiftly through the throng of people as his senses led him in the direction of the one he craved. Her scent tickled his nose pulling him along as if he were attached to a rope and being dragged to her. Sophia grinned when she saw him her brown eyes dancing at the sight of him as the gold around her eyes widened in response to his presence.

"So the wardens agreed to let you out?" Luke asked sliding into the bed of the black truck she was sitting in with Sarah and Sean.

"Ruby wanted me to have fun and Tyler wanted to have fun so it was a win, win situation." Sophia said giving him a small smile.

"So Cates when are you going to take my best friend out on a real date? I know that the two of you have been talking about but I am tired of talk I want some action here people." Sarah said as she passed the tequila bottle back to Sean.

Luke smirked at the girl as he pulled Sophia to his side. "I had planned on asking her tomorrow when she was sure I was sober."

"Now works for me." Sophia said.

Luke laughed at the devilishly sweet look on her face. "Sophia Donner please come out on a date with me this Friday. I want to take you out to dinner at a nice restaurant in the city and then a show, please say yes?" Luke begged giving her the puppy look that worked so well on his mother and every other girl he asked out.

"Don't use that look with me, but I will take you up on that date." Sophia said laughing at the shocked look on his face when he realized he had been caught trying to charm her into a date.

She realized that he was stunned silly laughing at his flabbergasted look. "Luke I have known you all my life I have seen you use that face with Vivian and Ruby when you want something and they always give in to you. So not fair." She grumbled.

Sarah shrieked as she stood up in the bed of the truck. "He finally asked her out!" she yelled as the teens turned to look at the four.

"Finally!" Presley yelled.

"We thought we were going to have to lock them in a closet or something." Someone else grumbled.

"Geez I didn't know we were taking so long." Sophia said as her cheeks turned red.

"The fact that he hasn't talked you into bed already is astounding." Sean laughed.

"Not for lack of trying." Luke said grinning down at her loving the way she ducked her head not meeting his eyes.

"Ah soon she won't be able to resist you." Sean said grinning when he saw the red stain on Sophia's cheeks deepen.

"Oh she can resist him up until her first heat." Sarah said laughing when Sophia groaned burying her face in her hands.

Luke laughed at her embarrassment kissing the crown of her head. Sarah could see the looks the two males were exchanging and knew a mental battle was happening. She grabbed one of Sophia's hands and dragged her out of the truck and towards the throng of people leaving the alpha and beta males to talk.

Sean smirked at his friend as he stared after Sophia. "So how is that suppressing your urges coming?" Sean asked.

"Hurts like hell and half the time I want to throw her down and take what's mine anyway but then I have to remind myself that I respect her and want her to want me and all that jazz."

Sean laughed, "So you are very uncomfortable."

"Hell yes." Luke grumbled.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Sarah said that Sophia is feeling the same way but she is just having a hard time letting go of her human mentality and is afraid to give into what she really wants."

"I know she is having a hard time wrapping her mind around all of this but I didn't know that she was still afraid."

Sean slapped his friend on the back handing him the liquor bottle. "Luke she wasn't flipping because she was scared what makes you think anything has changed. Sure she has more people on her side now and more people to go to for help but she has never really sat down and confronted her fears. From what Sara has told me Sophia is afraid that if she finally gives in to her wolf and lets the two of them merge completely she will lose herself all together and that scares her."

"But that won't happen." Luke said.

"Right we know that but Sophia doesn't. Luke she was raised by Matthew Donner who had told her how bad we are all of her life. Tyler Creed just recently came into her life full time trying to change that view. She doesn't flip often unless someone forces her to. Sarah is trying to get her to embrace her inner bitch if you will."

"I should have seen this she has only been a wolf for a few weeks."

"So what are you going to do about it Cates?" Sean asked.

A devilish smile lit up the teen alpha's face, "I am going to get her to embrace the wolf. Starting on our Friday night date."

* * *

Matthew Donner turned off his desk light as Molly settled in for night duty. He nodded at the woman as he went back into the store room looking for the box Tyler had left there earlier. Spotting the large covered box Matt hauled it up and took it out back to his car and then took off towards the woods outside of town the same woods Willard Cates was found in earlier that year after his hunting accident.

Matt opened the box and looked at the chains tangled around the giant metal trap and sighed. It all felt so clinical now setting up bear traps in the woods. Their town was predictable when it came to taking care of problems they had an answer for everything and after the first few disappearances the citizens of the town learned to just ignore it and move on. As he put the last spring in place all was set for another disappearance tomorrow.


	24. Get the Message II

Part 23: Get the Message II

John Kanin grunted angrily as he trudged into the police station the next morning dark puffy circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He spent hours searching the woods for the teen that night but the kid in the Impala lost him and he was stuck searching miles upon miles of woods in the dark. It was around four in the morning when John finally gave up and went home getting a little under two hours of sleep before he made his way to the police station.

Matt chuckled at the sight of his officer knowing from what the little wolves in the woods told him, John had been wandering around all night. "Rough night Kanin?" Matt chuckled.

John shot him a scathing look "You could say that" he grumbled as he hung up his jacket.

Matt just grinned before he looked back down at his paperwork on his desk. John scoffed at the older man's enjoyment of his pain as he sat at his desk praying for a large cup of extra strong black coffee that he used to enjoy in the city.

A groan from the jail cell behind him startled John out of his sleepy haze as Miranda sat up on her bunk. "Well Matty I think it is time for me to go." Miranda said giving the Sheriff a scathing smile.

"Alright Miranda just try not to wind up back here tonight, there are other people that might need that cell." Matt joked with their favorite town lush.

"Aw you know you love my company," She laughed as she put her stilettos on before she marched out of the station humming a strange tune.

The phone on Matthew Donner's desk rang shrilly in the room making John groan as the silence was once again broken. Matt sighed picking it up, "Wolf Lake Sheriff's department Sheriff Matthew Donner speaking."

John shook his head as the muffled shrill voice of a woman carried through the room as Matt nodded his head and hummed every so often at what she was saying. "Alright now okay we will get right on that." Matt said hanging up the phone as he grabbed his jacket and gun belt off the coat rack.

"We are needed in the woods a little boy has run away from home and with all the damn hunters around here…"

Matt didn't need to finish as John bolted upright flying to grab his things suddenly feeling awake at the thought of someone needing his help. "Who is the kid?" John asked as they got into Matt's cruiser.

"Ryan Cooly, he is eight years old his mom has a picture waiting for us and a small search party from the sound of things." Matt said.

John was surprised at how fast Matt was driving as they arrived at the forest edge quickly the sight of several other cars and a small crowd of people greeted them. John couldn't stop the scowl form spreading over his face when he saw Vivian Cates and Tyler Creed amongst the group. "Thank you for coming so quickly Matt." A tall blonde woman said her big blue eyes staring tearfully at the sheriff tugging at John's heart; she was obviously the little boy's mother.

"Alright people here is what we are going to do, we are going to do a grid search. All of you have been on one of these before so I don't have to explain the process to you. Use a whistle to call when you find the boy or a clue to his whereabouts. John nodded absentmindedly as he mentally planned out his grid path and how long this was going to take.

Matt glanced at Tyler who subtly nodded and the group was off. John walked sensing Matt close to him as they searched the area taking the forest apart bit by bit moving slowly but quickly to make sure nothing was missed. After a half an hour John noticed something strange attached to a tree branch it looked like a white flag waving in the wind.

John moved forward quickly as he examined the cloth as he pulled out his whistle. Matt came running at the sound of the shrill whistle spotting the piece of cloth cleverly planted by Tyler. "Looks like we are heading in the right direction at least." Matt said and John nodded as the two walked the rest of the grid together. John never noticed Matt slowly starting to hang back as he pretended to look about for clues to the boy's whereabouts. He never saw the metal teeth cleverly hid beneath a pile of weeds as his foot stepped deftly into the trap its metal jaw clamping around his leg teeth scraping away flesh and bone as it froze him in place.

John Kanin let out a wail of pain as he collapsed to the forest floor. "Matt help!" He yelled as the Sheriff sadly walked closer to him never moving to help him.

"Matt…" John panted staring up at his friend through blurry eyes as the man just stood there.

"I am sorry that it had to end this way friend, but there are some things in this town that have to remain hidden at all costs." Matt whispered as he pulled out a special gun that had never been used before. "I am truly sorry."

The loud pop sounded throughout the forest the wolves casually waiting at their cars sighed at what sounded like a bottle rocket to a human. "It was for the best." Vivian sighed as she got into her car Tyler moving to do the same as Sherman arrived along with an EMS crew. The wolves nodded at their alpha as she drove away before they moved towards the woods.

Matt stared down at the still body of John Kanin guilt clawing at his stomach as he heard the last painful beats of the man's heart. He hated doing this it was so similar to what the town did to his wife. She had been in the way and too close to their secret and they disposed of her in an accident. It was times like these when he was staring at the dead body of a friend thrown aside for the good of the pack that he truly hated himself and his life. It was times like these when he really hated being part of the pack.

* * *

Tyler Creed drove home slowly not wanting to see the hidden sadness in his mate's eyes when she realized that her former lover was dead. He hated John Kanin but he had made Ruby happy and as much as it killed him Tyler had to give the man that much. He could feel her sadness from outside as she sat in their room fighting back salty tears that permeated the air around him; the salty taste tart against his tongue.

"Ruby," He called softly knowing that she could hear him as he quietly entered the house.

"Was it quick?" She asked softly as he entered their room to see her clutching his pillow tight to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"You know Matt; of course it was he is never one to make someone suffer." He said softly hoping to reassure her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms reveling in her warmth as she burrowed into him seeking his comfort.

She knew it was wrong to ask him to comfort her over the death of the man she left Tyler for, but she felt so safe and loved in his arms and that was what she needed. Her small hands clutched at his shirt tightly as she held him close his wood and cloves scent soothing her sad wolf.

"It will be okay Ruby, I promise." Tyler whispered kissing the crown of her head.

"I know it will be," she whispered. "I have you."


	25. Wolf Out to Play

**Hey guys we are getting down to the end here there are only a few more parts left! Thanks for the replies to the last part and the previous parts everyone I really love reading them. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 24: Wolf Out to Play

As she stared at the mess of clothes before her Sophia Donner realized her clothing was far too modest for the drastic change her body underwent during the change. Before her change the clothes on her bed suited her quite well; they showed off what they could and hit the rest. Now as she held up a frumpy blue dress she realized nothing fit her well and she had nothing to wear on her date that night.

Sophia threw the dress down on the pile and picked up her cell phone calling in reinforcements. "Sarah I need help," she whimpered and her beta soon promised to be over with a section of her closet.

The familiar warm scent of Ruby tickled her nose before she heard the soft footfalls of the woman and the knock on her door. "Come in," she called and the white wolf stuck her head into the teen's room.

"Your dad called me and said you smelled panicked, is there something I can help you with?" she asked as her ruby lips spread into a grin.

"I have a date tonight with your brother and I am nervous. The last few times he has asked me it has not gone well."

Ruby nodded grimly as she sat down on the messy bed pushing a pile of clothes over. "This will not be like before Sophia he really wants this to work and there is no one working against the two of you now."

"Yeah Presley and her friends did make things difficult."

"Now you don't have to worry about them all you need to worry about is having fun, which you will." Ruby said her blue eyes flashing impishly at the young wolf.

"How do you know I will have fun?" Sophia demanded.

"I know what my brother has planned for you tonight," Ruby laughed falling backwards at the scared look on the other girl's face. "No Sophia nothing like that well at least not yet. Like I said before he really wants this to work out and is going to go at whatever pace you set."

Sophia visibly relaxed at that releasing a deep breath as her face flushed. "I have no idea how fast or slow I want to go."

"Well that is what this night is all about you can see how comfortable you feel with Luke and then the two of you can decide where you want to go from there."

"I somehow don't think your brother would let me go." Sophia said and Ruby nodded sadly.

"His instincts are telling him he has found his mate at last Sophia. The other girls never left him with that complete feeling but from what he told me when he is with you he has that now. He is going to try his hardest to make you want to be with him."

"I want to be with him Ruby but in the back of my mind I can't help but have doubts." Sophia sighed as she sat next to the woman resting her head on her pale shoulder.

"Those doubts will be there for a while trust me I had them when I first married Tyler and then some. After a while it gets easier to trust them again."

"What is it with us and our taste in guys?" Sophia grumbled.

Ruby laughed kissing the top of her head, "We like them big and mean but they are just big teddy bears underneath. Not always the best recipe."

Sarah burst into the room her arms brimming with clothes that would have toppled a human girl over in a second. "Hello girls have no fear for the amazing beta is here and I have dresses oh and pants and shirts, I pulled my entire date section of my closet."

"You have a date section?" Ruby asked laughing as she picked up a small lacey dress and tossed it aside knowing Sophia would never wear it.

"Yeah doesn't everyone?" Sarah asked her dark eyes the picture of innocence as she held up a short red dress.

"No." Sophia giggled, "Not yet at least."

"Alright so where is he taking you and what are you doing so we can work from there?" Sarah asked.

"Dinner and a show in the city." Sophia said making Sarah squeal.

"That is so romantic." Sarah sighed as she pulled out an emerald green slinky dress beaded with fine gold and silver beads. "Here try this on it is slutty but classy at the same time in other words it screams…"

"Sarah." Ruby laughed, "Try again maybe something not so tight."

An hour and sixteen outfits later Sophia had her dress it was emerald green like the slinky one Sarah picked but it fell just above her knees and was sans gaudy beads. "Well ladies I think we have it." Sophia sighed stepping out of her bathroom to model the dress.

Sarah whistled at what she saw. "Sophia that dress looks better on you than me."

"Thanks." Sophia flashed her friend a wide grin as she spun for the two. "I feel pretty and hot."

"You look pretty and hot." Ruby agreed.

"Luke is going to flip when he sees you." Sarah sighed a giddy look on her face.

"Let's hope not literally otherwise he will have to go and find new clothes and I somehow doubt Matthew Donner will understand Luke losing his clothes on his front steps." Ruby laughed.

* * *

Luke nervously tugged at his tie as he stood before his mirror his mother and Sean snickering behind him. "Luke you look fine," Vivian said her hand over her mouth as she tried to muffle a laugh as she watched her son fidget around.

She had never seen Luke this nervous before a date before and it was refreshing to see. His nerves let her know that Luke didn't want to mess this up which was perfect for her. If her son wanted to be the next alpha he was going to need Sophia. Tyler Creed had the white wolf but her son was stronger than him and with Sophia he could command Wolf Lake the way he was destined to.

"You look presentable Cates now scram Sophia will hate you for life if you are late." Sean said watching as his friend rushed around his room grabbing his wallet and tickets before he was out the door.

Vivian turned to Sean an appraising look on her face. "Do you think he can get Sophia to fall in love with him?"

Sean sat up smirking at the pack alpha. "No need Mrs. Cates she already does. This whole thing is about getting her to embrace what she is and start to trust Luke again."

"For all our sakes I hope so." She grumbled.

* * *

Matthew Donner was not pleased as he smelled the stinking musk of Luke Cates approaching his house. He thought the pup had finally given up on approaching his daughter but apparently he had been mistaken. He growled low in his throat when he saw the boy heading up the steps to the front door where Ruby was set to greet him.

"Be nice Matty." She chastised smirking at him.

He said he was okay with Sophia and Luke knowing that they would inevitably end up together but he was far from okay with the situation. If he could he would take Sophia away from Wolf Lake and lock her in the most remote location possible where the teen lothario would never find her.

Matt supposed he would never get over his dislike for the boy who mistreated his daughter at the drop of a hat since the day he flipped. The teen thought he could just take his daughter out and drop some pheromones and all would be right as rain well he had another thing coming. Matt was not going to make this easy on the teen not at all.

"Matt?" Ruby called when she saw the metal water pitcher crushed in his hand the puddle of water at his feet.

Matt blinked as he came back to the present flinching when he realized he pulverized the steel pitcher beyond repair. "Opps." He grumbled halfheartedly as he threw it in the trash as Ruby shook her head.

"Sophia and Luke left and Sarah just headed out with the rest of her clothes. Now the two of them are going to be out late tonight so don't wait up for them because it is just going to make you jump to conclusions. Your best bet is to go to bed and pretend that your daughter is safe and sound in her bed just like my dad used to." Ruby said patting him on the chest.

Matt growled at her his lip curling over his teeth at the reminder that Luke might be doing unspeakable things to his daughter at that moment. "Now Matt none of that."

"I have no idea how your father did it Ruby I feel like murdering the whole damn town right about now." Matt growled as his front teeth started to lengthen. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to reign in his ever whimpering and hissing wolf.

"He just thought pretty thoughts and trusted me to be safe like you need to with Sophia. She has a good head on her shoulders and will not let my little brother pull anything on her."

Matt sighed nodding his head. "You're right. You better get on home to Tyler before he starts bitching at me for keeping you out so late." Matt said grinning at her as she growled at his poor joke.

"Night Matt."

"Night Ruby."

* * *

Sean sat up as he heard the gentle tapping on his window a wide grin spreading over his boyish face as he let Sarah slink through his window. "You know my mom would have let you in the front door."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him as she jumped onto his bed. "It is more fun going through your window it makes me feel dangerous." She giggled.

"Yeah real dangerous Sarah when my parents can not only smell you here but hear you as well." Sean snorted.

"Hey let me have my fun." She pouted throwing his pillow at him.

"So how hot did Donner look tonight?" Sean asked ducking again as she chucked a pillow at his head. He wasn't too sure if that one was for fun though.

"She looked great." Sarah said.

"Yeah Cates didn't look to shabby either he was really trying to make a good impression on her you know letting her know that he could look as good in clothes as out of them."

"She has never seen him naked." Sarah huffed.

Sean gaped at her wondering if she really knew or was just joking around. "Sarah you do know that Luke has flipped for her before and that the two of them have gone running together. She has gotten an eyeful on several occasions." Sean said.

Sarah sat there chewing on her lip wondering why Sophia never mentioned that to her. "Don't take it personally Sarah from what Luke said Sophia was very embarrassed about it. You know how modest she is." Sean said.

"Yeah and your best friend is out to break her of that."


	26. Wolf Out to Play II

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part! Here is the date please let me know what you think!**

Part 25: Wolf Out to Play II

He couldn't look away from her; everything she did captivated him. The way she stopped and breathed in the heavy air of the city as if it were the sweetest of scents. The way her eyes lit up as the lights of the city flickered to life. She looked happy and content and he loved that he was able to give this to her.

Sophia sensed his intense gaze as her eyes locked with his a smile on her face, "Thank you for taking me to the city Luke." She whispered making the wolf in him dance knowing he made her happy.

"My pleasure Soph at least I can give you this freedom. It never seemed fair to me that the pack females weren't allowed to come to the city." He admitted as he grabbed her hand leading her along the city street towards the restaurant.

"The males who made that rule were afraid us females were going to pull a Ruby." Sophia said happy to be away from the constant watchful eyes of Wolf Lake.

Luke snorted but nodded in agreement, "Yeah that really pissed people off and not just the males."

Sophia nodded squeezing his hand knowing he included himself in that bunch. "I know running away was wrong of her Luke but I do understand why she ran."

"I understand why she did it Soph I really do but it still hurts. She is my older sister and one day I came home from school and she was gone never to be heard from again; the search parties found nothing." He sighed pulling her closer as he remembered the loss he had felt when his confidant and protector left him.

"My dad was a mess missing her worried about her even my mom was worried, I could see it in her eyes each time she passed Ruby's room," Luke said.

"She was scared Luke her destiny was starting to catch up to her and she felt trapped. Ruby told me that it just hit her one day that she was the white wolf of the pack and that her life in Wolf Lake was forever set in stone, she would never be able to escape."

Luke rolled his eyes not liking the answer, "Everyone gets scared all of us wish to escape. The difference is we stay because we know if we leave we are putting others at risk."

"She learned Luke and I can guarantee you she is not going anywhere, not as long as Tyler Creed is alive." Sophia said watching as some of the tension left him.

"Do you ever wish you could escape?" He asked his dark eyes betraying his fear of the answer.

"Escape no, travel yes. It would be neat to see other places but I know that my home is in Wolf Lake." She said watching as the rest of the tension left his body. She had never realized that was a fear of his, her running away.

"Good because I don't think I could survive if you ever ran away," he whispered.

"I am not going to Luke I can promise you that," she said as they stopped before the restaurant. "Besides if I did the pack would literally track me down and drag me back. I was never good at hide and seek."

Luke laughed and nodded in agreement as he led her inside the delicious scent of meat bloody and rare tickled their noses. "Ah a steak house you sure do know the way to a girl's heart Luke." Sophia laughed as a pleased grin spread over his face.

"Best in the city according to mom and Ruby." Luke said as he gave him name to the hostess who was staring at him a little too long for Sophia's liking.

Sophia blushed as he pulled out her chair for her when they got to their table by the window as he ignored the sulking hostess. Sophia eagerly opened her menu and she had to stop herself from drooling at all of the meats listed. Luke couldn't stop the giddy pleased grin that came over him as he watched her. It was a good thing Sophia was a wolf because he hated it when human girls wouldn't eat it was just not natural.

"Wow this all looks so good," She sighed.

"Ruby said you would like the ribs and steak I am going for ribs." He said as he closed his menu watching as her nose scrunched in her concentration.

"Ribs do sound good." She finally agreed as she too closed her menu. "Meat always sounds good now before I used to love vegetables and now I hate them just the smell makes me gag." Luke couldn't stop the laugh that left him as she stuck her tongue out imagining the taste in her mouth.

"Yeah that is a taste you will never like again. Eating meat all the time is good though and the girls tell me it is great that they never gain weight."

Sophia giggled and nodded, "It is a plus. I ate a whole chocolate bar and didn't feel guilty about it so life is good."

Luke rolled his eyes laughing at her girly answer, "I still don't get the whole fascination with chocolate it seems like all you fems eat is that stuff."

"You know before I changed I never really had a taste for the stuff. Ruby said it was something chemical that makes us crave chocolate, she said in our other form it's mint leaves that draw females."

"Interesting that is something you guys never shared."

"Well I was confused about my new eating habits so Ruby and Sarah filled me in. Apparently we are the reason that there are two chocolate shops in Wolf Lake." Sophia sighed licking her lips at the thought of the sweet treat.

"Besides the dietary perks what do you like about being a skinwalker?" Luke asked softly.

Sophia sighed frowning slightly. "I love the strength I mean it is nice not having to go to dad, Tyler, and Ruby to open all my stuff. It always felt weird having to go to your sister and have her rip the damn lid off." Sophia said a blush staining her cheeks.

"That is a perk but you don't like running?" He asked pouting at her.

"I have only run a few times and it was usually when I was an emotional mess." She sighed and he nodded remembering his run with her.

"You just need a fun run away from stress just to run for the sake of running." Luke said.

She scrunched her nose at that, "I don't know…"

"You would love it Soph I don't know of a single sinkwalker who doesn't love to run it is natural it is in our blood. If you ran for the right reasons you might actually like it. How about I take you running tomorrow night?" He asked pouting his lips the way he did when he was begging her to let him do something a trait he kept from when they were children.

She couldn't resist him when he pulled the pouty face as she groaned wanting to hit her head against the nice table but she refrained. "Alright fine Cates I will go running with you tomorrow even though I know it is just an excuse for you to see me naked." She grumbled as he looked away sheepishly not surprised that she figured out one of his motives, she always was too observant for her own good.

"Excellent!" He sighed grinning at her.

Dinner went by quickly as the two devoured their ribs their sharp teeth ripping the rare meat from the bone easily to the disgust of the waitress who was rethinking giving her number to Luke. After dinner Luke dragged Sophia down the street to the theater that was hosting Chorus Line the musical Sophia had wanted to see. He couldn't help but smile every time she would bounce in her seat; she looked so beautiful when she was happy. Her whole face would light up with a golden glow as her eyes sparkled in the dark.

As the house lights came back on Sophia let out a contented sigh as she clutched his hand. "Luke that was so good thank you for taking me to see it!" She squealed kissing him over and over to his surprise and delight.

"My pleasure besides I actually enjoyed it too but if you tell anyone I will deny it; they can't know that I Luke Cates enjoyed a musical." He scoffed as he looped his arm around her waist bringing her close to his side as they exited the theater into the cold night, their warmer than normal body temperatures keeping them comfortable as they walked along the street.

"So does this mean you will go out with me again?" He asked stopping her in front of the water.

Sophia cocked her head to the side and let a slow grin crawl over her face. "I think that would be nice."


	27. Wolf Out to Play III

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part I am glad that so many of you liked it! Here is the new part please let me know what you think!**

Part 26: Wolf Out to Play III

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Half of her was dancing in anticipation while the other half was screaming at her to tuck tail and run on home. Last night it had sounded like a great idea; the thought of running for fun instead of using running as a way to release her furious energy so she didn't eat the human, was a pleasant thought. It was who she had agreed to go running with that was throwing her mind about.

Luke Cates, the boy who had been determined to flip her was now actively seeking her. He wanted to be the one to show her the joys of being a skinwalker and it was just now starting to sink in what she was getting herself into as she paced in the clearing. She could sense him at the edge of the woods making his way towards her eager energy spraying around him. He was trying; he wanted to be there for her to show her that he was right for her. His excitement was helping to keep her there she didn't have the heart to run away from him when he wanted this so badly.

"I almost didn't think you were going to show," his smooth voice greeted her in the still silence of the night air.

Sophia nodded ducking her head slightly feeling shy, "I thought about not showing but you seemed so eager to run I had to come and see what it was all about." She knew that was not what he really wanted to hear but there was no reason to lie to him since he would just sense the lie anyway.

"Thanks for coming Soph I am going to prove that running is more fun than you think it is. Running is one of my favorite parts of being who we are you know being able to run so fast and so free there is nothing like it and tonight you are finally going to see what the big deal is," he sighed a dreamy look on his handsome face.

"Alright, let's do this," she said blowing out a deep breath to calm her nerves before she lost her cool and really did run away.

Luke had no problem stripping quickly having lost his sense of modesty years ago when he first flipped; after so many years it was just natural to him and completely unnatural to her. Sophia turned her back to him and shed her cotton clothes and flipped into her wolf pelt before Luke had even gotten to his jeans. She waited for him to flip before she turned to look at him.

She could hear him snickering at her modesty but she didn't feel embarrassed because he thought it was cute. Sophia could hear him telling her through the link that the more she flipped in front of others the more comfortable she would be. She highly doubted that she would ever feel comfortable doing that but he seemed so sure of himself.

His white muzzle jerked towards the trees as he took off running, Sophia moving to follow. Luke was leading the run that night he was going to show her a side of the forest at night that she could never have dreamed existed. The muscles in her legs stretched and pulled as she took off after him.

The damp musky scent of the earth filled her senses with each panting breath she took as she ran. She could feel the rocks, dirt, leaves, and wood under her feet as her paws pressed into the ground with a soft thump. As Sophia ran it felt as if a string in her stomach was unwinding, each step of her paws like a tug on that string. It was so freeing she felt light and powerful on her feet. This was her forest, she and Luke owned it.

Luke let out a playful bark in front of her as he turned and pounced at her forcing her to roll on the damp ground as he nipped at her. She was surprised at how playful she felt at his gesture and she found herself snapping at his paws as he danced around her, his bark sounding more like a laugh. Luke took off again leading her in a new direction as she raced next to him her cream wolf body coiling and uncoiling with each step.

The sound of rushing water meeting a soft trickle intrigued her as her head whipped about taking in all the sensations. She could hear Luke chuckling in her head as he took her in the direction of the water sounds. Moments later the two came through the trees to a small creek that ran through the woods, a small pile of stones forcing the water into a small fall. Sophia watched as Luke went over and took a drink from the clear water his pink tongue darting out had her entranced.

Slowly Sophia made her way up next to him bending down to lap at the cool water that tasted faintly of metal and earth. Sophia started when Luke's husky voice sounded in her mind opening the link again telling her that the metal taste was because the water was from the underground watershed. She was surprised he knew that but he just laughed and told her that he was smart…and that Sean told him who in turn learned that from Sarah.

Sophia blinked when the tell tale flash of light signaling a flip appeared next to her and Luke lay on the ground in all his glory laughing at her startled bark. "Come on Sophia flip back you know you want to."

She glared at him telling him she wasn't going to without her clothes. Luke laughed harder when he saw that her eyes never moved from his face stubbornly. He had to give her credit she didn't go for the free show like other girls would have.

"Come on Soph there is another part of running you haven't experienced yet and it is one that you have to have as a human in the forest. Out on the streets and at school we have to control how fast we run but here in the forest you will find that you run a lot faster than you used to and the burn is just as great as when you are in your wolf pelt." Luke said begging her with his eyes to flip and go along with it.

He could see her mentally debating with herself occasionally the stray word of chastisement would filter through the link as he tried not to laugh. Luke could sense that a part of her really wanted to try to run as a human it was an experience she had yet to try out but her modesty was keeping her back. "I promise not to look while we run." He said.

Sophia steeled herself and in the white light she turned back to her human skin. "Alright Cates lead on and no looking." Sophia said her eyes staying on his face with furious determination.

Luke could have cried in triumph he had gotten her to flip into her human skin with him looking and she was willing to still run with him. "Alright let's head up to the moon clearing." He said.

"The what?" She asked.

"Sorry forgot you haven't seen it, it is a lot farther into the woods and humans never get out there. Only skinwalkers know about the clearing you will see why it is called moon clearing when we get there." Luke said practically dancing in place.

"Lead on Cates lead on." Sophia chuckled as his grin grew. His large hand grabbed her smaller one and he tugged her along as he took off heading deeper into the forest deeper than she had ever gone before.

It was different running in her human skin she felt stronger and more powerful as if she was made to walk the earth. Her hand tingled her hand pulsed as Luke held her hand in his warm one. It felt so natural to run with him to be at his side laughing with him as he practically jogged her over a fallen tree. Her feet were moving so quickly it felt as if she were flying.

"See Soph it is awesome." Luke laughed as they whipped over a dip in the forest floor.

"This is amazing Luke I have never been able to run this long before!" She giggled as her foot practically crushed a log under her foot. The sticks and stones didn't register as she ran over them it was as if her feet were naturally able to move over them with ease.

Luke started to slow when they approached a tree line a large excited grin on his face as he gently tugged on her hand pulling her slowly along his brown eyes glowing with happiness. "Here we are Soph," he whispered as he pulled her into the clearing.

The forest opened up to a full circle of thick grass bathed in light, it was so bright it could almost be confused for sun light. Sophia gasped as she took in the glowing haze that surrounded the clearing as she released Luke's hand and stepped on the grass instantly surrounded by the white glow. "Oh wow," she breathed as Luke stepped in as well.

"The dew from the grass, the grass itself and the moonlight creates the effect. I had no idea it could happen until Ruby showed me when I first flipped." Luke chuckled as he finally glanced at Sophia. She was staring at him.

He chuckled at her slack jawed look and watched as a beautiful blush took over her face. Luke watched in fascination as the blush traveled down her neck to cover her chest. "Always wondered if you blushed there." He hummed before he could stop himself watching as the blush intensified.

She could feel his eyes roaming over her and for once she found herself caring about what he thought of her physically. Before it was always head up but now her body was on display and it surprised her how much she wanted to be perfect how she wanted to look good in his eyes. Sophia could see the golden wolf flash in his dark eyes and her head spun; he found her attractive. It scared her that she was so happy about that. She nervously ducked her head to the side when she heard his whisper, "Beautiful."

Her wide brown eyes flickered to him feeling the heat of his skin as he suddenly stood before her looking down at her. "Luke…"

"You are so beautiful Sophia why are you hiding your face from me?"

"I'm not," She whispered as her hair fluttered around her face as she tried to look away.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe that you are?" He asked softly startling her when his hand brushed her cheek.

"I really am nothing special Luke I mean it is just the change," she muttered.

He shook his head gapping at her, "No Soph you are something special, and you're mine." He whispered stepping impossibly closer to her.


	28. Wolf Out to Play IV

**Thank you all so much for your reviews I love reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 27: Wolf Out to Play IV

Ruby POV

I knew it was coming I could sense its presence days before the others. I flipped the page on the calendar counting the weeks. It had been five weeks since Sophia flipped for the first time.

Tyler's musky scent tickled my nose before I felt the vibrations of his approach under my feet. "What has you chewing that bottom lip so hard?" He asked as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me flush against his hard chest.

"Sophia's heat is approaching," I whispered feeling his arms tense around me. I knew he was dreading this. Normally it would not be a problem all Matt and Tyler would have to do is make sure Sophia never leaves the house but my little brother was going to cause some problems.

Ever since their date in the city and their night run Luke and Sophia have been inseparable. Matt had to come to terms rather quickly that there was no getting rid of Luke. It was now a common sight to see Luke passed out on Sophia's floor. I had no problem with him sleeping in her bed but Tyler and Matt did and my little brother had enough common sense to not push his luck.

His scent was constantly clinging to Sophia and hers to him. Tyler was constantly growling hating that even after he made Sophia shower Luke's scent still clung to her. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was getting clingier as the days wore on all anyone had to do was look at a calendar.

"Damn," Tyler sighed resting his head on the back of mine. "Here I was hoping that Sophia would prove a rarity and not go into heat within the first two months of her first flip."

His grumblings were cut and the sad part was he really was wishing that. "Luke hasn't left her side in days. Vivian said she has had to order him to come home. He probably senses what is happening."

"Then he should know that we are going to lock her up and not let him anywhere near her for five days." Tyler grumbled I could feel the hairs on the back o his arms stand on end as his anger got the best of him.

"I don't think he consciously realizes it yet Tyler. When he does figure it out that is when we are really going to have a serious problem he will insist on being with her." Tyler growled not liking what I was telling him, but it was the truth.

"Over my dead body will he be allowed to be with her during her heat." His chest rumbled against my back as he growled.

"He is going to do what you did when I first flipped Tyler, Luke is not going to take the chance that another male might try and mate with her. Luke is going to ride it out with her." I said.

"That was different I knew you were going to be my mate."

"Just as Luke is sure that Sophia is going to be his. He knows other males have been sniffing around her and I doubt the wolf in him will just let him sit by and do nothing while she goes into heat." I said gently rubbing the arm clinging tightly to my waist.

"He really is persistent," Tyler grumbled.

"So were you," I reminded him turning in his arms to face him. His dark eyes sparkled with gruff sadness creating a dull ache in my chest I hate seeing him upset.

Tyler ran a strong hand through his thick messy blonde hair. "Oh man this is not a conversation I am going to look forward to with her."

Just thinking about that conversation made me cringe; maybe he was not the best person to talk to Sophia. "Vivian and I should do it there are going to be questions that you and Matt wouldn't be able to answer, changes that you have no experience with. This is one conversation that needs a female."

The look of utter relief on his face was laughable he looked as if I had just answered his prayers. "Thank you," he sighed.

"It will have to be within the next day or two because it is coming at her quickly I wouldn't want her heat to hit and her have no idea what was going on. I can't imagine how scary that would be."

Tyler looked down at me his dark eyes sparkling with unmasked curiosity. "Is is scary the first time? I know for males it is just fun and a wild rush of emotions."

"It is terrifying the first year or so actually," I whispered cringing as I remembered the overwhelming rush of emotions and urges that his so suddenly. "You have no idea why you are feeling the way you are and there is no way to stop all you can think about is finding a male and mating with him as much as possible; the more dominant the male the better."

"So basically your brother would be the perfect choice for her." Tyler grumbled.

"In more ways than one Tyler. When there is no one there to help us out we feel ashamed and lonely and well it is not fun it is torture for five days. When you were there it was easier to cope. Even if you didn't realize it at the time you seemed to sense what I needed you were always extra sweet during my heat and I know Luke would be as well."

Tyler stood there scratching behind his ear slightly I could tell he was thinking about what he used to do. "It was as if I knew that you wanted me close for everything you always had to be within my sight. I just knew what you needed," he whispered and I nodded.

"Luke probably feels the same way he will probably tell you that he needs to be there for Sophia because he is the only one who knows what she wants." I said knowing my brother well enough to know he was going to put up a fight.

"Alright Ruby call Sophia and give her the run down with Vivian. I need to talk to Buddy maybe he can convince me not to kill your brother." Tyler grumbled placing a kiss on my forehead before he backed out of the kitchen his shoulders hunched. He didn't want this he wanted Sophia to remain out of the hands of Luke and heat was just the thing to push her into his arms for good.

Sherman always told them that whoever the female is with for her first heat with a male, that male is usually the one she mates with. I never believed it until I came back to Wolf Lake. It is almost as if I always knew he was meant for me it just took my brain a lot longer to catch up to my heart and my instincts. I have no doubt that Sophia will demand to be with Luke when the time comes and it will break poor Tyler's heart he really loves being the center of her world with her dad and Luke is looking to take on that role.

I silently picked up my phone dialing an all too familiar number as I waited for my old home phone to ring. Vivian's silky voice filtered through the receiver. _"Hello this is Vivian Cates."_

"Vivian its Ruby, Sophia is going to go into heat any day now and I was wondering if you could come over sometime today so that the two of us could talk with her about this I don't want her going into this blind."

Vivian gasped on her end I knew that this both terrified and excited her. She wanted Luke with Sophia but she also knew as a female how scary a heat could be. _"I will be right over Ruby, I will call Luke home and have him run some errands that will give us enough time to give Sophia the rundown of what to expect before he charges in and demands her back." Vivian said._

"Thank you Vivian I am going to call up Sophia now." I said before I hung up.

Sighing, I dialed Sophia's number and was unsurprised when my brother's gruff voice answered her phone. "Luke hand the phone to Sophia please," I ordered after all it was the only form of communication my brother was familiar with now.

"_Alright sheesh no need to get snippy Ruby."_ He grumbled. Seconds later Sophia's sweet bubbly voice met my ears and I couldn't control the grin that came over me when I heard her. _"Hey Ruby nice going Luke is now pouting," _Sophia laughed.

"Well he had it coming answering your phone like that for all he knew I could have been a boy calling to ask you out and he would have scared the poor soul away." I laughed hearing my brother growl good in the background and something about males not knowing when to stay away from his Sophia.

"_So possessive,"_ Sophia grumbled laughing slightly. _"So what can I do for you Ruby?"_

"I need to talk to you this afternoon and so does Vivian it is kind of important I was wondering if you wouldn't mind ditching Luke and meeting us at my place?" I asked.

Ruby could hear Luke grumbling in the background as his phone went off swearing as he read his mother's name. _"Sure I will see you there in fifteen it seems Vivian is going to keep him busy." _Sophia laughed.

"She is giving him work to keep him out of our hair and out of trouble." I agreed.

"_See ya soon,"_ Sophia giggled as Luke complained in the background about sisters and moms hogging his girlfriend. I love when he calls Sophia his girlfriend knowing how special the term was to him, he never called any of his other girls' girlfriends. She was special and she had Luke wrapped around her little finger just the way he should be.

Tyler grumbled a goodbye as he headed out making sure to kiss me long and hard. He really didn't want to leave but there was no way he wanted to be here for the conversation we were going to have and there were just some things about females that Tyler didn't want to know. Besides it would be easier to be open and honest about the horrors of heat if he wasn't there, in the end he would just feel guilty when he heard what females felt and thought during their special time.

"Why do I get the feeling I am walking into my doom?" Sophia's voice rang outside as Vivian's signature cackle sounded.

"Maybe because you know us so well," I purred before I burst out laughing as she bounded inside and plopped herself onto the couch in her favorite spot.

"Want anything Sophia?" I asked sitting down next to her as Vivian took the chair.

"No thanks but maybe an explanation for why you two look ill." She said.

"Soph we have something to explain to you that is very personal and hard for many new female flips to deal with." I said watching as Sophia stiffened in fear.

"What might that be?"

"Your first heat sweetie." Vivian sighed running a hand through her hair an unusual nervous gesture for her.

"Sophia within the first two months of a female's flip she goes into heat for the first time. You are going to go into heat within days I can sense it and I know Luke is starting to sense it as well."

Sophia sat there stunned, "How can you tell?" She finally asked.

"The color of your eyes is one of the first signs your eyes are darkening. Also I can feel that your temperature is starting to rise indicating fertility and your scent is starting to sweeten."

"Soon you will notice a heightened sense of smell," Vivian whispered.

Sophia's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You already have that don't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"How long?" Vivian asked.

"About a day or two I started noticing how strong Luke smelled and my dad." Sophia said as a pink blush tinged her cheeks.

"I am guessing that Luke smells better than your father?" Vivian asked and Sophia nodded.

"He smells more woodsy and a little like apples and odd but appealing combination." Sophia hummed.

I couldn't help but snort at that my brother smelled like apples I guess that runs in the family after all Tyler said I have a tart apple smell during my heat. "After your sense of smell heightens your hearing will come next and at the same time your scent will strengthen and you will begin to emit pheromones." I said watching as Sophia pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"So how close am I to heat Ruby?" She asked her brown eyes seeking mine fearfully.

"I give you a day and a half." I whispered.

She let out a shaky breath nodding. "What else do I need to expect?"

"Later today if Luke finds a way back to you he is going to get clingier not letting you out of his sight he will know what is happening within a day." I said.

"My son is not going to want to let you out of his sight Sophia he already feels you are his mate and he will be damned if he allows you to be away from him," Vivian sighed rubbing her forehead.

"You will more than likely want him there as well."

"So my first time is going to be in some heat induced state where I will want to screw any male with a pulse." She sighed increasing the pain in my chest I didn't think about that part.

Vivian apparently hadn't either as she let out a strangled whimper, "I didn't know…"

"Luke has been waiting patiently letting me get used to him and trust him. Now it seems like my body is going to force me to be with him."

"Do you want to sleep with him?" I asked trying to compartmentalize my thoughts he was not my brother he was just some guy that Sophia was with I kept repeating in my head trying not to be sick.

Sophia cocked her head to the side a strange look on her face, "I don't know as silly as it sounds I never actually sat down and thought about it since Luke and I became official."

"Well I suggest you do that today," I whispered.

"Now we need to go over some of the emotional aspects of heat Sophia. I am not going to lie it is terrifying at first you will feel like an emotional wreck during and after your heat. For a good month you will want to cling to the person you sleep with if you do sleep with someone, if not you just feel ill and disoriented both of which are unpleasant." Vivian said.

"Do females always have sex with males their first heat?" Sophia asked.

"Many fathers try to keep their daughters locked up but I know that as a mother I always snuck Tyler in for Ruby." Vivian said.

It was true. While Vivian and I never got along for most of my childhood and now she always tried to look out for me and she was extra sweet to me when my heat came around. She always let Tyler in the basement hiding his scent with bleach from my dad who would only smell Tyler when it was too late. Vivian always told me that it was better to have someone there that I trusted and that my father trusted rather than have me clawing at myself and feeling sick for weeks after. The one time Vivian couldn't sneak Tyler in is a time I will never forget and it was a feeling I had become all too familiar with in Seattle. It was horrible and nauseating and I bloodied up my body badly trying to get out of my skin. Sophia might not realize it but having Luke there would be a blessing.

"It is easier to cope when a male is there," I admitted feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I will give you a shot tonight and one again tomorrow," Vivian sighed. "It is a contraceptive that parents give their daughters when they sense the heat coming on it is an animal contraceptive since human methods don't work for us, at all."

"Not even a condom?" Sophia asked.

I shook my head, "Not during a heat. Males are more aggressive and would tear a condom not to mention neither of you would have the sense of mind to use one."

"It is animal instinct at its finest Sophia," Vivian said giving the girl a sad smile. "You need to think about what you want to do alright, think about where you want to hold up."

"I recommend some place you feel safe it can be our house, your dad's, Sherman's…"

"Or the alpha house," Vivian offered.

Sophia nodded letting out a deep breath. "I guess I have some thinking to do." She grumbled.

"Just let us know by tomorrow morning." I whispered squeezing her arm as Vivian and I left her alone.

"She is going to chose the alpha house," Vivian whispered and I nodded catching Sophia's relaxing at the mention of Luke's home.

"It is away from her dad and Tyler," I whispered.

"And it is Luke's home." Vivian added as the two of us glanced back into my family room. Sophia looked troubled but I knew deep down she had already made up her mind.


	29. Wolf Out to Play V

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 28: Wolf Out to Play V

Sophia POV

Okay do not panic. Do not panic. DO NOT PANIC! Okay I am panicking. Oh god oh god this cannot be happening. As if my life is not messed up as it is now add heat and my life is just fan freaking perfect.

I knew that something had been different today but I never thought it would be heat. I had completely forgotten that heat was part of being a skinwalker. I mean sure Sarah told me about her first time and even Presley pulled me aside and told me but with all the time I have been spending with Luke lately I kinda…forgot. Now I just feel like a complete idiot I mean my boyfriend's sister and mother had to have the talk with me life just can't get any better than this.

All I want to do now is run upstairs and hide in my closet and wait until this is all over with before I come out. I have never had sex and yet by tomorrow I apparently will be ripping my hair out to get some. Luke will be happy, but then again he has been different these past few weeks since my flip so he might be more worried about me and how I will handle this than anything else.

The thought of having Luke there with me during my crazy time both comforts and scares me. I really want him there because I know that I will be all over the place emotionally and physically and he is my anchor the one who will bring me back down. On the other hand if he is there I will want to screw him within an inch of his life. All in all this is shaping up to be very confusing for me.

I can feel Ruby's eyes on me from the kitchen. She knows I want Luke with me it is almost like she is trying to tell me to just give into that urge. I wanted to stick my tongue out and tell her no, that I was going to have dad lock me in a jail cell but I knew she wouldn't believe me.

My head dropped to my chest and I stood up not meeting her all knowing blue eyes. "Can you hand me the phone please I need to call Luke?" I asked my pout firmly in place I was not going to let her know that she was right.

I could feel the phone in my outstretched hand and I snatched it back to my chest before I turned on my heel and marched upstairs. The house reeked of Tyler and Ruby there was no way I was going to be able to go through heat here it would just be too embarrassing. I also know that Luke would rather die than spend more than a few hours here. Going to my dad's was not an option since he would lock me away and not let Luke be with me and I didn't want that. Luke's house was looking more and more cheerful at the moment.

I closed the door to my room soundly and took a moment to just breathe; this was the one place in the house that was not drenched in essence of Ruby and Tyler. All I smelled in my room was me which was a relief not that my sense of smell was heightening. Ruby and Tyler didn't smell bad or anything quite the opposite actually but it was all just too much right now. I flopped down onto my bed and quickly dialed Luke's cell number.

"_What Ruby?"_ He growled into the phone after the second ring.

"Wow somebody is grumpy," I giggled I can just picture the sheepish look on his perfect face.

"_Sophia oops I thought you were my sister,"_ he muttered.

"I know but you shouldn't answer the phone like that one of these days she is just going to turn around and growl away at you. So how far are you into your chores?" I asked.

"_I am almost done, why?" _he asked I can hear the smirk in his voice as he practically purred. Jerk he knew that I was wondering when he was going to get back to me.

"Well I want to spend time with you and well I need to go over something with you and it is kind of personal so I was wondering if you could pick me up and we could head to your house," I said in a quick breath feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. Oh this was so embarrassing I can practically hear the wheels in his head turning as he wondered what I could possibly want to talk about.

"_Sure no problem. Is it something bad?" _He asked reluctantly.

"Depends on your definition of bad but I am told that you are going to love what I have to talk to you about so no fears Luke."

"_Who said I will love it?" _He asked chuckling slightly.

"Your mother and your sister." I grumbled.

He was silent on the other end before I heard his throat clearing. _"Ah my mother and my sister as in together? They like cornered you and talked to you about something and you want to talk to me about it?"_

Poor Luke he sounds so confused but I think I hear understanding in there somewhere. I have no doubt that some of the puzzle pieces are falling in place for him. I probably just confirmed what he has been suspecting all along. "It was a conversation that we needed to have."

"_I will be over to Tyler's to pick you up soon,"_ He chuckled. Yup the little brat knew alright I could hear it in his voice I mean why else would he sound so deliriously happy.

"Great, can't wait." I said before we hung up.

I fell back against my bed with a soft thud groaning into my hands. "This is a nightmare and honest to Wolf Lake nightmare. Why me?" I whined. I feel so conflicted right now I mean half of me is scared to death and then another part of me is panting at the thought of getting Luke alone for a week and then another part of me feels I don't know I guess vulnerable would be a good description. I feel weak but strangely full of energy it is an unsettling feeling that has my heart pounding in my chest.

"Soph you okay in there?" Ruby's muffled voice sounded through the white door of my bedroom.

"Yeah," I groaned. "I am just trying to relax," I grumbled.

I could hear her laughing on the other side her hand probably over her mouth as it came out hissing from around the skin of her palm. "How is that working for you?" She asked shakily softly gasping for breath. Man I really want to rip into her now but she is trying to help me out here so I can't be too mad at her but I do not like her laughing at me.

"Not so well Ruby," I huffed.

"I am sure my brother will be _very_ interested in helping you relax." She laughed finally I could hear her thud into the wall from laughing too hard. At least someone finds this situation funny.

I ran a shaky hand through my long brown locks as I listened to Ruby's footsteps soften as she walked away. Now that I think about it she probably didn't think this situation was that funny she was probably just trying to make me feel less nervous by making it funny. It was obvious that there was no getting out of heat for me I mean that is just physically impossible so I will want to get my freak on soon. The question was did I want my first time to be while I was in heat or before that.

"Before," I whispered groaning when I realized that meant tonight. Sure there was no pressure there Sophia.

I heard the house phone ring and I picked up the extension on the bed. "Creed…"

"_Sophia it's me,"_ Luke cut me off.

"You outside?" I asked that's funny I didn't even hear the car.

"_Not yet but I wanted to let you know that I will be there in like three minutes so grab anything you need alright._" Okay so he definitely knew he wanted me to pack my things. I can't decide if that is sweet or arrogant at the moment.

"Alright I will be waiting." I sighed hanging up. Slowly I got up off my comfortable bed as Ruby knocked on my door again.

"Come in,"

Her dark head ducked into my room an impish look dancing in her blue eyes. "Need some help packing?" She asked stepping inside.

"Sure," grumbled watching as she brought a suitcase into the room setting it on my bed. She knew that I was going to go with him.

I didn't see half of what the damn white wolf put into the ridiculously large suitcase but I knew there was a little bit of everything or at least that is what Ruby told me. "You need to have sexy clothes, comfortable clothes, durable clothes, and then just a mish mesh of clothes. You are so lucky that the alpha house has a bathroom and kitchen in the basement because let me tell you Sherman's place doesn't and that can totally suck." Ruby laughed as she zipped up the bag.

"Thanks Ruby, this is all a little…"

"Frightening yeah I know but with Luke there it will be easier. Just tell him what you are feeling and let him work to make it all better. That is what you will have to learn to do Sophia, use the heat as a time when you can get your guy to do whatever you want him to do and he will do it. Males tend to be very sweet and doting during heat." Ruby sighed.

"Good to know." I grumbled as I lugged the suitcase down the stairs. I can hear Luke's car approaching the hum of his engine now familiar to my sensitive ears.

"Here goes nothing Soph," Ruby whispered as she squeezed my arm before she headed back inside. This was going to be so very interesting.

**A/N: **_Okay so I was not happy with how short this part was but time this week made it so. To make up for the length and to calm my mind I will be posting a second part this weekened on Sunday!_


	30. Wolf Out to Play VI

Part 29: Wolf Out to Play VI

Luke POV

When my mother had ordered me away from Sophia and out to do her damn errands I was pissed. I didn't want to leave Sophia everything in me was screaming at me to keep her close to keep others away from her and it confused the hell out of me. I will be the first to admit that I sulked while she was away the wolf in me growling the whole time.

It was only right before she called me when I realized why I was so anxious being away from her. She was starting her heat cycle, shit. The realization did nothing to calm me down and everything to make me insane. That was why my mother called me away she knew they all knew, well except for Sophia obviously. They were trying to keep me away from her they were going to lock her away. I couldn't stop the whining growl that rumbled in my chest.

This was a scary time for Sophia she had never been through heat before she has no idea what is happening to her body. I have never been around a female in heat for obvious reasons, the urge to mate with the girl a major one, so I am just as clueless as my girl. This also explains her reluctance to leave me. I couldn't help but remember the sullen look on her face when she was told that she had to go meet up with my sister, she was sad.

Then Sophia called me, she wanted me to come and collect her. At first I didn't know what that meant and then it hit me, she was willing for me to be with her during her heat. She wants me she really wants me. I felt like screaming and flipping and crushing her to me all at the same time. I couldn't control the grin on my face as I spoke to her as plans started forming in my mind. If she was getting away that meant her heat would take control of her within a day or two. That didn't leave me a lot of time and I had to plan this to make her as comfortable as possible.

I hopped in my car and headed toward Ruby's when an idea struck me. "Ask a female." I mumbled as I flipped my phone open scrolling down the list of contacts until I hit the one I was looking for.

I waited a beat or two as the phone rang on the other end before a soft voice greeted me. _"Luke?"_ she asked tentatively surprised that I was calling her.

"Sorry to bug you Sarah but I need your input on something and I need you to keep it quiet." I said praying to the moon that she would help me.

"_Sure, does this involve Soph?"_

Very perceptive that beta. "Yes, she is starting her heat cycle and she is going to be locked up with me." I said I could hear her gasp on the other end.

"_Oh wow," she breathed. "Luke this is big like really big are you sure you can handle this?"_

At first I was insulted but then I realized she was worried about not only Sophia's well being but mine. It was a fact that heat was an emotional rollercoaster for females and males and that it took a lot of dedication to go through that with a female you weren't mated with. I knew that what I was going to be going through was nothing compared to Sophia. "I want to do this Sarah I need to be there for her and she seems to want me there as well. I know that she is going to be going through a lot and I want to know from you a girl who has not too long ago suffered through this what I can do to make it easier on her?"

I could hear Sarah sigh on the other end and a door close. _"Well you sound serious about this and you are going in knowing that this is going to be hard on Sophia so that is a great start. She is going to want to cling to you Luke and if you are serious about her you should let her. When I say cling I really mean it I didn't let go of Sean for days after my cycle."_

Oh yeah I had forgotten that Sean was allowed to be with Sarah. Her parents were unsure at first but after a day of hearing their daughter scream for the beta they let him in. "I think I actually might like the clinginess Sarah." I admitted and she laughed softly on the other end.

"_You would. Let's see what else…oh you need to be very sweet and kind and be careful what you say. I know that the slightest comment would make me defensive."_

I nodded absently trying to figure out what that meant I mean I never said anything mean to Sophia so I don't think I have to worry about that one. I knew that there was something else Sarah was trying to get out but couldn't. I don't know if she was nervous or if she thought I would be. "Spit it out Sarah what else do I need to know?"

"_Well see the thing is Luke she has never had sex and when a female goes into heat it is wild and very…she will be in a hell of a lot of pain if you make her first time be during heat." _

I could feel my mouth fall open as I continued to drive not really seeing anything in front of me as her words slammed into me. Sophia was a virgin she was new to this. Her first time was going to be during one of the hardest times in her life that didn't seem fair. "Shit," I breathed.

"_Looks like you figured out the problem. Luke she is my best friend and I know that her hormones will be clouding her judgment but she will hate herself if her first time is during heat. She will feel like it wasn't really her choice. You don't want her to regret being with you do you?"_

Hell no I didn't want her to regret being with me but I knew Sarah was right which didn't leave me with too many options. "So what do I do, from what my inner wild thing is telling me she is going to go into heat tomorrow sometime?"

Her resigned sigh did little to ease my worry. _"Luke Cates you are going to have to woo the alpha female tonight like you never have before and get her to willingly sleep with you before tomorrow. Think you can pull it off?"_

I wanted to tell that I could pull it off no problem but I knew that was a lie. Sophia is different from other girls in the pack and he liked that but right now that was going to work against them. "Sarah what do I have to do I can't exactly use my old tricks on her because not only does she know them but I will get bitch slapped if I use them on her."

"_At least you know that," she mumbled. "Okay you won't have to do as much work as you think. She wants this Luke she is just scared. You aren't going to be able to take her out and get her all warmed up for obvious reasons."_ Yeah there was no way in hell I was going to take her out of my house tonight not with her so close to heat the males would be all over her.

"_Can you cook?"_

Okay that question came out of left field. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"_Just answer the question Cates."_

"Yes."

"_Perfect, you are going to cook dinner for Sophia tonight it will be the perfect gesture. It will make you come off as caring and attentive and she will totally love it. You need to think about where her mind is going to be right now Luke. She doesn't consciously realize it but right now she is grading males as potential mates. You already have a boost up as the alpha male of the junior pack but if she sees you providing for her and caring for her instinctively she will rate you as a good strong male who could provide for her and any potential pups."_

Wow never thought of that it has to be weird to grade people on how well they would meet mate needs. I mean sure I have already done that to her but it is weird to think about her doing that to me. "You think that she would like that?" I asked softly hating how unsure I sounded. I sound like a pathetic little boy.

"_I know she would. She is probably thinking about this right now Luke so you already have a foot in the door."_

Well that is the most promising thing I have heard all day she should have started with that and saved me a whole freak out. "Alright so you think she will let me be with her before tomorrow?"

"_More than likely Luke."_

"Alright thanks Sarah I am almost to Tyler's so I am gonna let you go. Thanks for the help."

"_Not a problem Luke she is my best friend after all."_

As I pulled up to my sister's house I could already smell Sophia her scent was so potent now. How the heck did it get so strong in so little time? I quickly got out of my car to put her bag in the back. She was instantly at my side and in my arms I can smell how scared she is as I rubbed her back. Ruby looked down from the house and nodded at me.

"Come on sweetie let's get out of here before Tyler comes home and kills me." I said trying to lighten the mood. It worked as she loosened her death grip on me and laughed.

"Good idea but I think my dad is on his way over here so it is him you have to worry about now."

"How did your dad hear?" I asked quickly putting her back in the back.

"Your mother would be my guess." She said as she hopped into the passenger seat.

I started my car and raced towards my house putting as much distance between myself and Matthew Donner that man is scary when it comes to Sophia. After we were onto the main roads I felt it was safe to slow down. Her scent was stronger now I could pick up on the pheromones she was giving off consciously now and it made my head feel foggy and my body warm. I had to bite my lip and tighten my grip on the steering wheel so I didn't pull over and pull her into my lap. The urge to mate with her wasn't there yet but the need to have her physically on me or as close as possible was there.

I felt her small warm hand suddenly on my thigh and it was as if all the fight left me. I could feel my shoulders sag and my mind shut down. All I could feel was her hand and then the world rushed back with painful force. Shaking my head I focused on the road still all too aware of the hand on my leg. Her head was against the window sighing at the cool glass against her too warm skin.

"We will be there soon Soph." I whispered reaching down to grab her hand. If she wasn't a wolf in heat the warmth radiating off her hand would have worried me now it just excited me.

"Don't worry I am not crazed yet according to Ruby I still have about a day. I just feel uncomfortable."

"When we get back to my home you can change into a tank top and shorts I remember Ruby always wore that and so did mom. They said that helped a little and going in the pool." I tried mentally ticking off different tactics I had seen my mom and sister use before they locked themselves up.

Sophia sighed in the seat next to me a dreamy smile on her face. "I forgot the alpha house has an indoor pool," she sighed looking like that was a dream come true. Well in the state she was in right now it probably was.

"We can jump right in when we get home sweetie I promise." I said squeezing her hand again.

Her brown eyes locked on me looking relieved. "Thanks Luke."

The pheromones she was releasing her heightened in the closed car and I had to crack a window now to make it more bearable. This was going to be a long ride and to think she was only just entering the first stages of heat I had a feeling it was going to be intense when the real thing hit.


	31. Wolf Out to Play VII

Part 30: Wolf Out to Play VII

Sophia POV

I know I should be scared I should be freaking out right now. I mean I am at Luke Cates house during my heat not exactly something I would ever have thought of doing a few weeks ago. The boy is like a fungus he just grows on you after awhile till you can't survive without him. I can tell we are near the alpha house now as his scent and that of his mother permeate the air marking their territory. It is so fragrant and warm like wild flowers, trees and something mysteriously spicy.

The large imposing house looms ahead but I no longer feel the sense of dread I used to get every time I saw this house the last few years now it feels oddly comforting. I guess knowing that it is Luke's has something to do with it. Strange how just a few weeks can change my perception of him so much.

"My mom is totally going to smother you when we get inside," Luke laughed. "She did the same to Ruby around her time. It was like she felt the need to be extra maternal or something."

I squeeze his thigh softly before I move my hand back into my lap. "She knows what it is like Luke. As weird as it is your mom goes through the same thing and knows what we need to feel better." I whispered. It is times like this when I wish my mom was here to comfort me and make it all better, to hold my hand when I am scared. Then I remember that she was human and never had to deal with these issues and would have no idea how to comfort me so in a way Vivian Cates probably would have still been the one making it all better; funny how that works out.

As soon as the car stopped Vivian was out of the house and down to the car to help us out. She grabbed my bag from the backseat and grabbed my arm dragging me inside a very happy smile on her face. "I am so happy that you decided to stay here Sophia I hope that being here will make things a little easier on you," she said as we marched past the main part of the house to the kitchen which led to the basement door.

"I think being near Luke in general will help but being at his house will probably also help." I admitted shyly cursing my skin when I felt the tell-tale signs of a blush.

Vivian chuckled knowingly as she led us downstairs. "Now this is all fully stocked so the two of you won't have to leave unless you want to, but I have a feeling you won't. I am going to go and stay with Cathy Miller for some girl time so that the two of you will have the house to yourselves." Vivian said as she set my stuff down.

The basement of the alpha house was like a studio apartment but I guess it served its function well. "Mom if you aren't going to be here then why are we in the basement?" Luke grumbled.

Vivian turned and gave her son a knowing smile that scared me more than I cared to admit. "When your instincts kick in Luke you will see," she chuckled before she left us alone.

"Be back next week!" she yelled from the top of the steps. I can practically hear her doing a happy dance, she must really want Luke and I to work out. That is a little unsettling.

Luke stood there looking puzzled as he looked around his basement. "Why would we want to stay down here?" he asked looking like an adorable confused puppy.

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped me as I remembered Sherman's lectures from wolven studies. "Luke we are half animal and when females go through heat they like to be in small closed in spaces and males like it that way as well. It has something to do with security and territory if I remember correctly."

Understanding flashed in his dark eyes as he ducked his head sheepishly probably mentally yelling at himself for not paying attention in class. "Right I should have known that," he laughed.

"Your mom was right you would have figured it out eventually." I laughed.

"Yeah when I wouldn't let you leave the basement," he grumbled grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "You're getting warmer you are probably getting uncomfortable," he whispered.

I was my skin was starting to feel sticky and my close felt so inhibiting and like death clothes smothering me. I nodded and he pulled away slowly before he went over to my suitcase and popped it open. "Well then we are going to go swimming. Hopefully that will cool you down for a bit."

The two of us alone in a pool all wet and in minimal clothing, that sounds like a recipe for trouble. Then again we both know he is going to get me in bed by the end of the night anyway so why not have fun before hand and make him wild. With that in mind I dug through the suitcase and pulled out my swimsuit cringing when I realized Ruby packed the one Sarah bought for me, the one that was nothing more than three green triangles and string.

"Oh please wear that," Luke groaned his eyes taking on a golden hue as he stared at my suit.

"I plan to since this is the only suit I have with me and it is either this or I go naked."

"I change my mind naked please," he said a wicked grin on his handsome face.

"Go change I will meet you up stares in five," I laughed as he scrambled up the steps his feet pounding on the wood floors as he bounded towards his room. Funny that I can hear him going through his closet from all the way down here, guess my senses really are heightened.

I quickly stripped and changed thanking Sarah and Ruby for the fact that I didn't need to shave. They subjected me to torture three days ago forcing me into a full wax. Even with my heightened pain threshold that was torture. I tied my bikini top in place and checked the bathroom mirror. I guess I don't look too bad; grabbing a towel I made my way up the stairs to the indoor pool I used to play in as a kid.

I could hear Luke already in there splashing around his scent heightened by the water. I couldn't help but just stand there letting his scent surround me it was so strong. "Sophia…" he sang knowing I was standing in the hall.

"Coming," I chuckled as I entered the pool room setting my towel on one of the loungers before I made my way over to the shallow end of the eight foot deep pool slowly getting used to the cool water. It felt like knives on my skin at first and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped me. Luke was in front of me holding me before I could blink.

"Baby what is it?"

"The cold I just need to ah…"

Understanding flashed in his eyes as he held me closer. "You are so warm the water has to be painful," he whispered.

"Yes but it is starting to feel good we can go in a little farther now." I whispered as he gently carried me in letting my body get used to the pain before we were treading water in the deep end his arms tightly around me as he held me flush against his cool chest.

"Good," he whispered placing a kiss on my shoulder and then my neck. His lips felt soft and cool and oh so welcome.

My hands clasped behind his neck moved up to tangle in his curly brown hair pulling him impossibly closer. He just feels so good. He is so tall and strong and his body hard and cool compared to mine a welcome change. I felt his hands start to wander and my mind blanked.


	32. Heat

**Hey guys sorry about not posting last week I had finals and no time to write. Thank you all for your reviews I love reading them so please keep them coming!**

Part 31: Heat

Sophia POV

He feels so warm and solid next to me his spicy earthy scent making me feel all tingly inside. It was official Luke Cates is perfect or at least perfect for me. One minute we were making out in his pool and the next we were in the basement I don't remember how we even got there. His warm lips placed a sweet kiss on my shoulder as he nuzzled my neck pulling me closer to his warm body that felt refreshing on my fevered skin.

"You okay?" he asked softly kissing my shoulder again. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

I looked up sighing when I saw his brown eyes roaming over me looking for damage. "I am fine Luke," I whispered speaking at full volume felt wrong for some reason.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be hurt," he whispered kissing my cheeks. He was being oddly sweet and I have to admit I don't hate it.

"I feel fine Luke thank you for well being so sweet," and damn there goes that blush again making my face feel as though it were on fire.

His deep rumbling laugh turned me to mush again as he rolled me over so I was resting on him. "It was your first time of course I was going to be nice I am not a jerk," Luke laughed.

"To think I had been missing that all these years," I knew what I was going to say next would rile him up but at this point I was looking to tease him. "I would have let Alex Brennen slid home Freshmen year."

That did it my big bad wolf was back as he growled and flipped me over pinning me beneath him his golden wolf eyes daring me to move. "No," he growled. I could feel the possessive waves rolling off him and there was just one word I knew he was itching to growl and I would be lying if I said the wolf in me was not panting to hear it.

"What I would have slept with you a lot sooner," I laughed cursing when it came out more breathy and needy than normal, damn heat.

"I don't care I am glad that you waited," Luke grumbled.

"Nah you just like that you are the only one who has sampled the goods."

Luke nodded grinning slightly, "Well that is a part of it. Also Alex is a tool he would have just used you."

I wanted to point out that he wanted to use me too not too long ago. Luke sighed bending his head so our foreheads were touching. "I know I was like that too but it is different now. The thought of someone using you makes me angry."

"Aw you want to kick your own ass how sweet," I giggled as his fingers dug into my sides unrelentingly until I was gasping for breath.

"You're right I do," he whispered. "Gee Soph you turned me into a love struck wolf."

"I like it," I sighed pulling him down on top of me forcing his weight on me. I liked it I feel safe and warm and his heady scent was all around me.

Luke chuckled as he nibbled my jaw. "What?" I asked as he hitched my leg over his hips pulling him closer to me.

"You are keening, I like it." He whispered kissing my nose.

I was keening huh didn't know I could even make sounds like that. I could feel my face heating up as he nuzzled my neck; it is kind of embarrassing making sounds that you are unaware of. "Don't hide your face from me Sophia you never have to hide from me," he whispered gently tugging on my chin making me look at him.

His beautiful eyes were still their rich gold staring intently at me. He bent his head and trailed his nose from my jaw to my shoulder groaning as he went. "Baby you are going into heat," he whispered.

I knew this of course I could feel the changes slowly happening and clinging to him was the only reason I wasn't scared out of my mind. I felt too hot and uncomfortable as the sheets below me rubbed against my skin; it felt like sandpaper was being run across me. Now that I was able to focus on what was happening to me and not Luke it was as if all of my symptoms hit me suddenly.

"Shh Sophia it will be alright I am right here," Luke said grabbing my head and moving it to his neck trying to sooth my whimpers.

By the moon I must be going crazy even the sound of his voice is more core melting than usual. All I want to do is lay there and let him have his way with me. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and traced the shell of his ear. I wanted to giggle when I felt him shudder but the urge to pin him won out and I had him on his back in seconds his golden eyes glowing up at me.

"My Sophia wherever did you learn that little trick?" he asked gripping my hips tightly.

"I don't know maybe I learned it years ago after wrestling with you and Randy." I purred nipping at his jaw.

"Damn…"

* * *

Matthew Donner glared at Vivian Cates wishing not for the first time that he could use his gun holstered on his hip, alpha be damned. What mother left her horny teenage son locked in a house by himself with a female in heat. If he could just get her alone in the woods…

"Matt…" she growled.

He looked at her and gave her his best innocent as a pup look. "You are broadcasting your thoughts," she growled.

"Oh," he sighed looking away.

"Besides you know as well as I do that all I was doing was letting the inevitable happen. Luke and Sophia were going to mate sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later," he grumbled.

"The point is that I just gave them a safe place for it to happen."

"Vivian," Matt sighed trying not to flip on her. "The main difference here is that Sophia is in heat and this is not just any old day. Vivian girls get pregnant during their heat period and frankly I am too damn young to be a papa."

"Oh please they have protection," she sighed rolling her brown eyes at him.

"Right like Luke is going to remember to use protection when Sophia is all over him. Damn it Vivian my daughter should be home locked up away from your son. She is not thinking clearly right now and if she mates with your son right now she might regret it. This was a very bad idea."

"She won't get pregnant and besides if she did it wouldn't be too terrible." Vivian sighed a dreamy look coming over her.

Matt growled knowing that look. "Oh hell no Vivian you want this to happen. You want my baby girl to get pregnant after all she is the alpha female of the junior pack she would make Luke's position in the pack set in stone. That is what this is all about, your son's place." Matt growled his skin rippling as it tried to contain the wolf within.

"Now Matt that is not true all I am thinking about is Sophia in this." Matt sighed sensing that she was telling the partial truth a part of her was thinking about Sophia.

"I don't know about all this Viv…"

"Matthew Donner stop thinking about what your sense of right is and start thinking about how your daughter feels in all of this. She is terrified Matt her body is going through all of these changes so quickly and she has no time to process what is happening to her."

"But why does Luke have to be there she can process on her own." Matt grumbled.

"No she can't not in this state of mind. As crazy as it is having a male there really helps it will help focus her thoughts. Instead of being all over the place her thoughts will be focused on him. You have no idea how relieving that is Matt when all your thoughts are scattered." Vivian sighed looking away she didn't understand why he was so against what was clearly best for Sophia.

"Luke doesn't have to be there though,"

Vivian sighed realizing what the problem was. "I thought you had gotten over this hate for my son Matt. He and Sophia are together they want to be together no one is pushing them together they are doing this all on their own. He is good for her Matt he wants to do right by her,"

"Well he has a funny way of showing it," Matt growled.

"Matt that is all in the past you cannot keep judging him based on past actions. If people judged you on past actions Matt you would have been shunned long ago so don't start in on my son who was acting like a teenage male skinwalker."

"He is still a teenage male skinwalker Vivian which is why I am afraid he is just going to hurt Sophia again."

She shook her head groaning at his thick headedness. "Matt this is something they both want everyone can see it. Luke wants her as a mate and she wants him. Just let it all go Matt and move on," Vivian growled as she grabbed her purse and left the station.

Matt glared at the closing door, "I should have used the damn gun."


	33. Heat II

**Hey everyone thank you all for understanding the hold up on the last part and thank you for all of your reviews I love reading them. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 32: Heat II

He watched her as she lay curled up on the other side of the bed tangled up in the tan sheets. The sight of her bloody neck both sickened and pleased him. He caused that he did that to her. Luke reached out a tentative hand and touched the bite mark on Sophia's neck that was a perfect imprint of his wolf's mouth. It looked as if he were trying to rip her throat out.

"Luke," she sighed in her sleep bringing a smile to the teen alpha's face.

Luke laughed when he saw her roll over reaching her arm out towards where he used to lay. The sight of her hand grabbing at empty space made him cave and he slid closer to her enjoying her sigh of contentment when she finally found him in her sleep. "I am right here baby," he sighed pulling her closer being carefully of her neck and hip.

He had no idea what possessed him to mark Sophia twice. Normally when a male claimed a female it was usually a singular bite somewhere on her body usually someplace that could be easily hidden by clothes. Luke of course didn't follow the norms of the pack and went a little too high up on Sophia's neck. A part of him was happy though that the faint white scar of his bite would always be visible just as his father's bite on his mother was always visible. Sophia for her part bit Luke twice as well but both were easily hidden marks on his chest and stomach; she always did love his abs and now they permanently had her mark on them.

"I know I just couldn't find you," she sighed as her brown eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Sorry," he chuckled kissing her forehead as she cuddled into him wrapping her slender arm around him.

Sophia buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing deeply. "You smell so good," she sighed.

Luke chuckled as he plopped another kiss on her forehead, she had been saying that for the past three days. "I am glad you think so," he laughed.

"Of course I think so you smell like a dream," she sighed.

Luke shook his head laughing at her residual heat induced haze. It had been a rough few days and Luke knew that she was still just barely hanging on feeling run down from the constant flux of her emotions. "Well right now I think others would say I stink."

Sophia rolled her eyes kissing his neck, "well then they know nothing."

Luke moved her face so that she was looking him dead in the eye, "How are you feeling now?" he asked softly knowing that if he wasn't careful he could set her off.

Her eyes turned down slightly as her lower lip puckered out. "Tired and a little ill," she admitted.

"You haven't eaten well for the last few days, I need to feed you." Luke sighed feeling terribly guilty.

"Not like I was begging to be fed Luke I was keeping your mind on other things," she laughed softly the tension visible in her soft slender body.

"It was my job to make sure you were taken care of Sophia and I obviously didn't do a good job." Luke sighed sighing when he felt her trying to comfort him. It should have been the other way around he was the one who was supposed to be comforting her in her time of need and there she was rubbing his side trying to make him feel better.

"Luke it is common sense here your instincts were thinking more along the lines of bedding me than feeding me and that is fine I wasn't thinking at all!" she yelped shuddering at the memory of her clouded thoughts.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head sadly, "honestly Luke you were the only thing keeping me sane. Every thought I had was centered on mating and breeding and oh goddess was it bad. All you had to do was sigh and my emotions would spike. Then for a moment it was as if the real world was coming in and I would crash only for you to move and all the lust and need would come rushing back."

Luke held her close feeling her shake. "I wish I knew what to do to make it all better," he sighed.

"You just being here makes it better honestly Luke. It is a hormonal issue Luke there is nothing you can do about that."

Luke sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Alright but I can feed you," he grinned rolling out of bed and heading over to the basement kitchen that had been fully stocked and barely touched.

"Food does sound good right about now I feel like I could eat a deer," she giggled rolling over in bed to watch him work wincing when she jarred her bitten side. Lucky for her Luke had his back turned and didn't see her reaction.

"We have venison if you really want it," Luke laughed.

"Nah too gamey for my delicate taste buds today, how about beef that isn't too harsh," she sighed.

"Depends on who you ask babe."

She rolled her eyes laughing as she gingerly got out of bed groaning as her feet touched the ground. Luke's head whipped around a terrified look about him. "Soph?"

"I am alright just a little sore nothing a hot bath won't take care of," she tried to console him.

It apparently didn't work, "I hurt you."

"Well I hurt you so we are even here Luke I mean I mangled your chest it looks like a rabid dog got a hold of you," Sophia sighed.

She couldn't take the dejected look on his adorable face as she forced herself to move and comfort him. It wasn't his fault that her body was sore it was a natural side effect of so much wear and tear, Ruby had even tried to warn her about it. "Come on Luke I knew this was coming please don't beat yourself up over it. This happens to human girls as well Luke."

He looked up at that his head cocked to the side. "Really?"

She nodded giving him a small smile. "Luke it was my first heat and it came during my first sexual experience ever I was bound to be sore either way there was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"Maybe sleeping with you sooner," he grumbled.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Luke you know as well as I do that was never going to happen."

He shrugged his shoulders wiggling his eyebrows at her, "My charm would have worn you down if I tried harder."

"If you tried harder my father would have shot you full of lead," Sophia giggled.

"I can take old Matty," Luke said puffing out his chest.

"I would love to see you tell him that to his face."

Luke recoiled at that, "I don't have a death wish. I have no doubt that Matt would flip after all these years if I told him I could take him on."

Sophia nodded and laughed, "imagine what he would do if you told him you knocked me up."

Horror came over him, "Please baby don't ever make me do that, take my mother or Ruby but please don't subject me to that. Your dad loves you to death Sophia and he is overprotective to the extreme. As it is I know I am going to get my ass handed to me because I mated with you we are lucky I had my wits about me enough to use protection otherwise my mother would be identifying my body at the morgue."

Sophia sighed shaking her head at him hugging him close. "Don't worry Luke I will protect you from my big bad daddy. He is barrels of laughs once you get to know him."

"Yeah see I don't see that ever happening with me," Luke laughed kissing her forehead letting her know that he really didn't mind her father giving him a hard time. He knew that he deserved that hard time with all the crap he pulled over the years, it was Matt's job to get after him.

"Treat me right and he might," she giggled.

"I can only hope." Luke said placing a tender kiss on her bruised lips, another sign of his treatment of her the last few days. "Come on Soph let me start you a bath and then go make food for us it has to be killing you to just stand here."

Sophia was going to deny it when he shot her a look and she sadly nodded. Luke grabbed her hand and led her to the small bathroom off to the right where a nice deep tub sat. He started the hot and cold water the way his mother and sister showed him and then he opened the cabinets looking for bath salts and bubbles in soothing scents that his sister said were tolerable just after heat. "Chamomile okay?" he asked holding the salts out for her to smell.

"Chamomile in a salt?" she asked gently sniffing it surprised at the pleasant flowery smell. "That smells good, yes please."

"All this girly crap smells the same to me," Luke laughed putting the salts in the way his sister had taught him when he was little; sprinkle throughout the hot water not in a clump.

"Luke we have superior senses that is impossible," she giggled rolling her eyes at him as he shut off the water extending a hand to help her in. Sophia held onto him as she gently lowered herself into the warm water sighing and cringing as her muscles relaxed and the salts entered her fresh wounds. She knew that it could only help her but it still hurt.

"You going to be okay in here?" he asked softly afraid to leave her out of his sight.

Sophia bit her lip nervously an anxious feeling suddenly coming over her. She didn't want him out of her sight she wanted him to stay with her even though she was hungry. Luke shifted around nervously by the door clearly not wanting to leave. "Stay please," she begged softly watching as he sagged with relief.

"Crawl in with me," she said scooting forward slightly.

Luke smirked at her and nodded quickly climbing in behind her. When he was settled he gently pulled her back to rest against his chest feeling all tension leave him the moment he was touching her. His fingers running down her side stilled when he felt the raised bumps of his bite mark. He knew it was sore, his were.

"They don't hurt bad do they?" he asked softly gently drizzling water over her neck to clean the wound off.

"The water stung at first but now I am used to it," she whispered turning her head to place a soft kiss on his chest right next to one of her bite marks. "Yours?" she asked.

"Same except I think I ripped at you more they look like they really hurt," he sighed.

"It just looks bad now but most of it will heal only small teeth marks will be left. Your mom said that she walked around for months looking as if your dad had ripped her throat out and now there is just a faint white scar on his teeth." Sophia felt him sigh against her his breath tickling her neck.

"So I didn't mess up?" he asked.

Sophia turned in the water her brown eyes narrowed at him. "Lucas Cates of course you didn't mess up," she whispered fiercely. "You can't mess up how you mate it is different for each mated pair and you know it. Hell Luke I haven't been in wolven studies that long and I know that. Each pair does what is right for them."

Sophia grabbed his hand and dragged it over her neck as she fingered the mark on his chest. "This was right for us."

"But I mangled your neck it is going to be hard for you to hide."

She gave him a small smile kissing his hand. "Maybe I want people to see your mark on me Luke," she whispered shyly looking away. "We both marked where we felt we needed to. No one has challenged my claim to you since I beat out Presley as the alpha female. You have had to deal with males you deem challenges. I think that is why one of your bites is so visible."

Luke smirked at that, "So I did it to keep Scott away?"

"Among others," she giggled turning back to lean against him again enjoying the calming heat of the bath.

Sophia's stomach rumbled as she sat there and Luke groaned. They both knew that at least one of them had to get up and make something for them to eat and since Luke was the least sore he would have to go. Luke attempted to get up but sat back down when Sophia whimpered. He hugged her to him and sighed.

"What is going on?" she asked softly trying to calm her racing heart. Intellectually she knew that he was only going to be in the other room but emotionally she didn't think she could handle the distance.

"Separation anxiety Sophia," he whispered in her ear trying to keep her calm.

"What the hell is that?" she asked clinging to the arm around her.

"Shh Sophia it is alright." Luke gently rubbed her sides as she leaned against him her eyes wide and her heart beating furiously in her chest. "We are new mates that's all we haven't set limits yet it will be alright."

Sophia turned and looked at him with wide wild eyes. "What are limits?"

Luke groaned when he realized that she hadn't even heard this part of the mating lectures. She was still so new and he mated with her when she wasn't fully informed. He knew it was dangerous but he couldn't fight the urge to mate with the one he had chosen. He could feel her shaking against him and he knew he had some explaining to do.

"Sophia there is a lot about mating that I don't think you know and now that you are my mate you need to know."


	34. Heat III

**Hey guys sorry about the wait on this part I was trying to make it longer and it ended up taking a long time. Thanks for all the replies to the last part I loved reading them! Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 33: Heat III

Sophia looked up at Luke her wide brown eyes staring curiously up at him. He felt like a world class jerk for putting her in the middle of a tough situation she couldn't escape. "What do you mean Luke?" she asked softly.

"Soph we are going through separation anxiety."

She wrinkled her nose at that chuckling softly. "What like infants with their mothers?"

Luke nodded, "It is similar but more intense. All a baby can do is scream but with new mates it is a lot worse."

"How?" she asked no longer amused at the thought of having separation anxiety. Luke was serious and she knew this anxiety situation had to be worse than she was thinking for him to be so morose about it.

"We get violent Sophia. When I was not by you for a second how did you feel?"

Sophia lowered her head shivering slightly. "I felt scared and very confused."

Luke nodded rubbing his thumb over the palm of her hand. "Now amplify that feeling Sophia. That happened when we were in the same room and only thinking about being in different rooms. It is much worse when we can't see each other, and downright unbearable when we can't hear or smell each other."

Sophia shook her head the ends of her hair touching the surface of the water. "That sounds intense and crippling. How long is this supposed to last?"

Luke shrugged his guilt coming back full force when he saw the miserable slump of her shoulders. "It is different for each couple and involves setting boundaries. We are a long way off from that."

"It does get better though right?"

He smiled down at her nodding at least he could make her feel better about that. "Yes it will get better. The severity we feel it really does depend on us. All couples have the initial panic mode for about two weeks but then after that it is up to us."

"You mentioned boundaries, what kind of boundaries?" she asked curling up into him again resting her head on his shoulder as she ran her hand up and down his arm.

"They are limits in our relationship. A common one is the distance couples can have between them."

Sophia arched her eyebrow at that, "That sounds a little extreme."

"When you think about it Soph it's not. We will need to talk about that as well it will determine how far the two of us can be away from each other and for how long. Most mates have the limit as in town for half a day. If their mate were to leave city limits the other would know and their feral reactions would kick in." Luke said.

"So if I were to go to the city to shop with the girls you would freak out?" She asked softly trying not to laugh.

"Sophia right now I will freak out if you leave the room but yeah I probably would. We might have to do something like we both go to the city but you can go off with your friends and I can go off with mine."

"This is so weird I never would have thought distance would have been an issue," she sighed.

"You are thinking of our relationship in human terms, we aren't human."

"Yeah still getting used to that concept," she sighed rubbing her forehead.

Luke shot her a pained look once again reminded of how unfair all of this was to her. "This is all coming at you too fast huh?"

"Oh yeah but at this point I have accepted this as the new pattern of my life."

"I won't be," Luke promised. "Right now is a weird and unusual time and my overzealous hormones are not helping you any."

"Luke this is not your fault. Part of this is on my dad for never telling me about being a skinwalker and part of this is on me for not pushing to know. I have always tried to deny that I was part wolf and look where that got me, in a scared mess."

"I just don't like that you are in this and you are scared and there is nothing I can do about that."

She reached up and brushed her hand against the side of his face smiling at him. "Luke by telling me what I need to know you are helping more than you know. You are comforting me and making sure I am well taken care of. That has never been an issue I know you are going to take care of me."

He grinned at that, "You know I have always wanted to hear you say that but weeks ago I never thought I would hear it."

"Weeks ago you wouldn't have. I am finally seeing the real Luke Cates and not the playboy teen alpha male that throws his weight around left and right." He rolled his eyes at her mocking but had to admit that did sound like him.

"So what else do I need to know?"

Luke rolled his eyes laughing slightly, "I only know what Sherman has covered in wolven studies and that isn't much. This was supposed to be covered more extensively later this semester."

"Well what do you know?"

Luke frowned slightly his brows knitting together as he tried to piece together what he had heard other males say. "Physical contact with others is an issue." He said looking down at her to see if she understood what he meant.

"Like who we can and cannot touch?" she asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much; it is a huge deal for mated couples. It is instinct for our kind to sense who is mated and who isn't and there is this sort of bubble around mates of the opposite sex."

Sophia cocked her head slightly trying to put together what he was saying. "So I would be okay touching Ruby but if I were to touch Tyler that would be wrong?"

Luke chuckled darkly shaking his head, "As much as I wish that you touching Tyler was wrong it's not. He is your brother in the eyes of the pack so your wolf wouldn't feel bad being close to him same with your father. It is the same with my mother and Ruby where I am concerned; I can touch them freely because they are my blood. Now if Sean were to get too close to you that would be a problem." Luke said thinking of his beta and his close relationship with Sophia and her best friend Sarah.

"Aw so no more pillow fights with Sean and Randy?"

Luke growled at that curling his upper lip. "If you had pillow fights with them previously I am going to kill them let alone if you do it now."

"Don't worry," Sophia giggled. "I won't besides Randy and Sean don't have a death wish. They are too afraid of you to even try and approach me."

"As they should be," he growled tightening his hold on her crushing her against him.

"So territorial," she laughed.

"Damn straight Soph. right now even the thought of another male approaching you is making me uneasy so let's change the subject."

"Will I ever be able to hug another male?" she asked softly.

"You mean besides family?" he asked and she nodded.

"Depends on how I feel after we get settled in but probably. I don't know if I will ever be okay with certain males touching you but I think eventually I would be okay with you hugging Sean, Randy, Charlie and Buddy."

"So no humans?"

"Humans would be dead before they even laid a finger on you Sophia. In case you hadn't figured it out I am very possessive."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I am starting to figure that out. I don't hate it though, I thought I would but I don't."

Luke looked down at their water logged skin all wrinkly and pink from the warm water and knew it was time for them to get out. "Come on baby let's get out and we can eat you need to food."

"So do you Luke," Sophia whispered kissing his forehead. "After all I don't remember giving you a chance to eat while we were in bed these last few days."

Luke groaned his eyes rolling slightly as her musky scent hit him slightly dampened by the water. "If you don't stop that we are never going to eat I am going to have to ravage you again."

Sophia shivered slightly at his darkening gaze but quickly shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She knew she had to stop and eat otherwise they would pass out from hunger. "Come on Romeo," she slowly stood up in the water giggling as she got him all wet as water rolled off her.

"We need to eat."

Luke nodded and grabbed a towel quickly wrapping it around her and then grabbed one for himself. "So what would the lady like to eat?" he asked following her back out into the main part of the basement.

"Something fattening with loads of meat," she said smacking her lips slightly as if imagining some delectable treat.

Luke laughed and nodded as he slipped on a pair of sweat pants. "Alright I will see what I can come up with."

"Looks like mom packed the fridge full of prepared meals," he laughed as he pulled out ziplock containers from the fridge.

Sophia eagerly ran over to him in her tank top and shorts and started looking through what was there. "Heating up food is so much easier," she sighed.

"That and mom knows I am limited in my range of culinary couplings."

"Good thing Vivian knows you so well and what I like to eat," Sophia sighed picking lamb with gravy and mashed potatoes.

"Not very fattening," Luke snickered.

"But tasty," she sighed popping it into the microwave.

"Whatever you say," Luke laughed kissing her neck as she squealed in delight. He loved that he had her all to himself; he never wanted them to leave the house again.

* * *

Randy looked up as Presley came into the classroom a sad look on her pretty face. "Why so glum?" the blonde asked pouting at her earning a small chuckle.

"Luke is officially off the market," she sighed.

Randy's face dropped. It was Luke always Luke with Presley. Just when the pup pack felt Presley was finally moving on from her mooning over the teen alpha, she goes and pines after him even when he is clearly going for Sophia.

"Don't give me that look Randy."

"I can't help it Presley I just don't know what has you so hooked on the guy other than his power position. Besides everyone knows that Luke and Sophia are officially off the market; Luke was rather loud about broadcasting his claim through the pack link. I don't think he meant to do that though."

Presley rolled her eyes at him as she tried to fight off her tears. Part of her wanted to yell at him that it had nothing to do with Luke being a future alpha but the other part of her knew that was not true. "It just hurts."

Randy sighed finally nodding. "Alright I will give you that; you might have some residual feelings for him. Sophia is good for Luke, Presley."

Presley rolled her eyes but reluctantly nodded. "I know that Randy but it is just hard for me to come to grips with still. I mean for years there I thought I was the alpha female, no one could top me. Then Sophia flips and I am suddenly demoted past Beta. I know Sophia deserves to be alpha female but still it is hard to grasp."

Randy nodded, "Presley he has always had a thing for Sophia. Her flipping just allowed him to openly pursue her instead of doing so in secret."

"I know this Randy. I hated her when she was human because even then she had Luke's attention. I never understood what her appeal was I always thought it was just an interest to flip her you know another piece of tail."

"But it was something more," Randy said and she nodded her blonde hair bobbing about.

"I am not going to cause trouble Randy if that is what you are thinking so you can wipe that stupid guarded look off your face." She hissed curling her lip at him as a snarl ripped from her.

Randy raised his hands in surrender laughing slightly. "Presley you have to admit you never let a little thing like a bonded mate stop you before so you can see where I think you might try something."

Presley pouted hating him for mentioning yet another dark spot in her history with men. She knew she was a vindictive wolf and her attempt to garner the attention of Paul Creek a member of the adult pack and a man who had a mate was well known in the pack. She had been a recent young flip who was instantly at the top and thought the whole pack was hers as there was no one in her age group to challenge her. As young as she was Presley foolishly thought that her status transferred to the adult pack as well only to learn she was dead wrong.

Paul's mate was furious that Presley dared to challenge her and try and steal her mate. Rachael Creek quickly showed Presley who was boss and put the pup in her place showing her that while Presley might be the alpha female of the pup pack she couldn't take on a gamma wolf of the adult pack. Presley had come out of the fight a bloody mess barely alive but the pup learned her lesson and never went after a mated male again.

Randy felt bad when he saw the blonde's lower lip tremble. He knew that throwing her past in her face as not cool but his instinct to protect his alpha's relationship kicked in and before he knew it his hurtful reminder was spewing out of him mouth. "Aw Pres I am sorry." Rand whispered as the teacher came in and started class.

All through the lecture he watched as the girl barely paid attention. Each shake of her shoulders was a punch in his stomach. He knew he messed up and he knew he was going to have to make her feel better. When the bell rang Randy was on his feet grabbing Presley's elbow leading her out of the classroom and into the bathrooms before she could protest.

Presley looked at him annoyed before Randy pulled her into a hug stunning the girl. "Sorry," he whispered.

She hesitantly patted him on the back before his comforting embrace overwhelmed her and she found herself relaxing into his hug. "I know you are," she sighed. "I just hate some of the things I have done. I hate knowing that people will always know what I have done."

Randy chuckled softly confusing Presley. "Not everyone knows Presley. Sophia and Sarah don't after all they are late flips. Plus the new flips probably won't know. Even if they all do find out I can guarantee Sarah and Sophia won't care."

Presley snorted at that. "Randy I highly doubt Sophia won't care that I am a potential man stealer."

"She won't care because she knows she doesn't have competition Presley." Randy ignored her hurt face and plowed on. "Sophia is a good judge of character and knows that you are not going to go after Luke if you say you won't. Besides Luke is so enamored with her he probably wouldn't bat an eye at you if you tried."

Presley sighed but nodded. "I know, as much as it kills me to admit that my sex appeal won't work on him I know."

"Good." Randy said. "Now how about I take you out this Friday?"

Presley blanched at the sudden shift in topic before a smile tugged at her lips. "A date?" she asked and Randy nodded.

Presley nodded and Randy grinned. "Alright," she said.

"Great I will pick you up at eight. Now off to class Miss Presley."

The blonde rolled her eyes at him as she laughed on her way out of the girls bathroom. He was a character but she had no doubt she would have a good time with him on a date. Maybe Randy was just what she needed to finally get Luke Cates out of her system for good.

* * *

Tyler Creed sighed when he saw the lights of his home in the distance. It had been a long day of deals and he was more than ready to be at home with his mate. At this point only her comfort could calm the growling beast inside him angry that the deal had not gone his way. He quickly shut off his car and made his way inside sniffing the air taking in her sweet scent greedily.

Ruby looked up when she saw him a grin on her pale face. "Hey I missed you," she whispered as he tackled her back on the couch burying his face in her neck sucking in her scent.

Ruby for her part wrapped her arms around him tugging him close to her sensing the barge of emotions running through her mate. He just wanted to be close to her. Ruby kissed his ear as he whimpered slightly. Tyler flipped over so that their positions were reversed and he was now on the bottom relishing in the weight of her on him. Ruby curled up on him gently rubbing his chest and arm.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Clarks outbid me he now has a monopoly on dairy in the state and he is trying to gain a monopoly on media." Tyler sighed.

Ruby groaned thinking of the slimy human that always tried to tangle in their affairs. Clarks was a human business man who lived in Park Lake a town over from Wolf Lake. He thought he was a mini mogul and was always looking to one up Tyler and Buddy the two he deemed his business competition.

"That human is always trying to gain business. Why does he keep stealing it from Wolf Lake?"

Tyler groaned rolling his eyes. "Vivian thinks he has a Napoleon complex or something and wants to conquer it all. I just think he is an ass. We really could have used the diary the humans hear consume a lot of dairy products and it would have been a good business for Wolf Lake providing a lot of jobs."

"Any way to counter act him?" Ruby asked softly.

"Let me sleep on it and then I will let you know," he laughed darkly.

Ruby knew that laugh it was a dangerous laugh but she wisely chose not to say anything. Tyler was planning something and she had no doubt it was going to cause the human Clarks more than a little pain and suffering. "Okay as long as you don't get caught," she sighed. All she could hope for at this point was that he would come up with a better plan and not do anything violent.

Tyler as if reading her mind kissed her forehead giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry a good night's sleep will probably change my current course of action."

"Okay, just know I will stick with you no matter what."

"I know," he chuckled kissing her head. "I know."


	35. Heat IV

Part 34: Heat IV

Matthew Donner couldn't keep the look of disbelief off his face as he stared at Tyler and Buddy who were pitching a radical yet plausible idea to Vivian Cates. The alpha for her part kept her face neutral but Matt could tell after knowing the woman all his life that she was pleased by the idea. Matt shook his head scoffing, "I think I liked it better when the two of you were plotting to kill people," Matt sighed.

Buddy grinned at the sheriff, "We still do that in our off time. We wouldn't be Buddy and Tyler if we weren't up to something devious." The man chuckled letting the older man know that he was joking.

Tyler shook his head trying not to laugh. He knew that the idea he had thrown at the two was different and played by the rules, a new concept for him. Vivian leaned forward at her desk folding her hands on the wood top. "So let me see if I understand, you two want to buy Park Lake?"

Sherman snickered in the corner of the room absolutely titillated at the turn of events. He thought for sure that Clarks was a dead man for messing with Tyler Creed but it looked like the wolf had learned a lesson or two and was going to strike the human where it hurt, his pocket book. Tyler shook his head unable to wipe the smile off his face. "Not the whole town just the house Clarks lives in and several other important buildings around Park Lake so that they have to pay us rent."

"How would Clarks have to pay you for his house?" Matt asked unclear on that concept.

"He rents," Buddy snickered.

"Cheap ass," Matt muttered. "If he was going to challenge a Creed the least he could have done was secure his home."

"I know right that would have been obvious. He apparently is not as great a business man as he likes to pretend." Tyler said laughing as he thought of all the pain he was going to cause the human.

"What about the dairy?" Vivian asked. "We could have really used it is there any way to get the company to reconsider? I don't want it to go to Park Lake."

"Well if all else fails Vivian Buddy and I can turn to our old tricks." Tyler said sneering at the alpha who scowled at him.

"You better hopes this works Tyler because we need that dairy. If humans keep moving away to find work it will be easier for hunters to find us with no one to blend in with." Vivian growled.

Tyler glared at her wanting to snap at her but he held himself in, "Don't worry about it Vivian, Buddy and I will take care of it."

Matt finally got up the nerve to ask the question that had been burning in his mind since he arrived for the meeting. "Vivian how the hell did you get an exact replica of your office moved here to the hospital?"

Vivian smirked at him fluffing her hair. "I am the alpha Matt and what I want I will get. Besides I wouldn't dare set foot in my house right now there is no way I want to hear that!"

Tyler and Matt growled hating the reminder of what was happening with Sophia. Sherman just giggled again loving the drama that was surrounding the pack. He always said that where there was a Cates and a Donner there was going to be trouble. Those two families attracted drama like a magnet each generation seeing if they can come up with a different scandal.

"How are the pups?" Sherman asked. "Busy I expect," he laughed.

Tyler sneered at the man curling his lip as he let out a low growl. "Careful Tyler," Vivian sighed. "No matter how annoying the man is you can't kill him."

Sherman laughed harder when Tyler let out a growl of protest. "He could try and kill me," Sherman laughed. "I haven't had someone try for a few centuries."

"I find that hard to believe," Tyler growled.

"People generally like me," Sherman protested laughing again when Tyler resituated himself so he couldn't see Sherman.

"Right because everyone loves a pest," he grumbled.

Vivian shook her head before she got up from her desk and left. Matt looked at the other three men and grinned. "I guess the meeting is over."

* * *

Sarah was a skinwalker on a mission. Sophia was away and it was her job as beta to keep order among the females. Unfortunately for Sarah there was a new flip causing trouble when the alphas were away and it was up to her and Sean to take care of it. She felt the other beta move in next to her as they walked purposefully through the woods to the clearing near the lake where the teens partied.

Sarah spotted the girl first with her band of friends standing off to the side as the other members of the teen pack glared at them. Presley nodded at Sarah and Sean as they arrived. _"the girl has been talking trash the whole time Sarah,"_ Presley mentally filled in the two betas on what had been happening.

Randy filled in on what his take was and then the four convened on where to move from there all of that happening in only a minute. The new flip for her part was standing off to the side suddenly looking, less confidant, than she had a moment ago. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear as Sarah suddenly turned her glaring dark brown eyes onto the young girl.

"As female beta it is my job to take all challenges to my alpha seriously. You Casey seem to believe that there is a problem with our leader care to voice it now before your peers?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow at the girl daring her to comment.

"Yeah we have a half breed as a leader. I think that a pureblood skinwalker female should be with the alpha male not a freak." The redhead tossed back trying to summon up as much confidence as she could.

Presley couldn't explain it but hearing someone else badmouth Sophia made her upset; it was almost as if she were the only one who was allowed to bad talk her alpha. "That half breed is a far better leader than the rest of us could hope to be."

The girl turned and sneered at Presley. "Well I certainly wasn't implying that you should lead us again after all that was a disaster."

Randy shook his head and looked pleadingly at Sean begging the beta to do something to trump the girl somehow. Sean nodded at him and then turned to Casey. "This matter is no longer debatable. The alphas are mated there is no separating them. Ranks have been chosen and you are too young to compete with the rest of the pack."

Casey gasped at that her mouth falling open. "They are mated!" she shrieked her green eyes broiling over into a wolf yellow furiously fast.

"Yes!" Most of the teen pack yelled.

"Obviously someone is not in on the pack gossip yet," Randy snickered making Presley cackle.

"Not deemed worthy of the news probably." Presley laughed doubling over as she tried to catch her breath. The others in the pack just giggled and chuckled as they watched Randy and Presley laugh at Casey.

"There is no taking the alpha position now, besides you are a brown pelt there is no way you would be taken as alpha." Charlie sighed shaking his head at the girl.

"See I tried to tell you that," a girl behind Casey hissed.

Sarah looked at the other girl from the corner of her eye and recognized her as Peter's little sister, one of three sisters to survive the flip that is, he had six sisters three of whom didn't survive. "You should listen to your friends Casey they have been in the pack longer and know how things work better than you." Sarah said staring hard at the girl willing her to feel her rank.

Presley shivered as she watched Sarah give the pup the evil eye just happy that she was not on the receiving end. She had never seen a beta or alpha of the pup pack use their rank stare before, that was what most called it anyway. It was a way for a dominant wolf to show their power and get the weaker wolf to back off. Most young wolves didn't have the strength yet to use a stare but apparently Sarah had been practicing. Presley smirked as Casey whimpered ducking her head so that her eyes were no longer meeting Sarah's.

"Dude the beta bitch is scary," Allen one of Luke's friends laughed.

"She sure is," Amanda said proudly nodding at Sarah.

"Alright people this meeting is over. There will be no challenging alpha position they are mated and their position is secure, got it?" Sean asked and no one dared to contradict him. "Good, see you all in school tomorrow."

"Aw man Sean why did you have to go and remind us of that?" Charlie whined as the group of teens broke up.

"Because I am a killjoy now get over it." The beta laughed grabbing Sarah's hand as they headed over to his car.

Charlie just shook his head before he turned to Amanda and Britney who were flanking his sides. "Is it just me or is the pack drama, getting more intense with each new flip that joins us?"

Britney just shook her head at the blonde, "You are a strange one Charlie."

"Yeah but you love me anyway," he chuckled throwing an arm around her shoulders dragging her to his side.

"Yeah like an STD," she snickered making him groan.

"Ew that was grouse Brit. Besides you know as well as I do that we can't catch STD's." Charlie huffed.

The two girls rolled their eyes at him as they walked away leaving him standing in the clearing. "Hey come back! Guys wait up!" Charlie yelled as he ran after them. "Stupid girls," he grumbled.

* * *

Sophia leaned back against Luke as they lounged on the couch attempting to watch a movie. She knew that he was watching the movie but she couldn't help but think of all the school she was missing. At the rate she kept missing school she would never pass the semester. It looked as if Luke didn't care what happened to him but then again when your mother is Vivian Cates nothing bad can happen to you in Wolf Lake; he was guaranteed to pass.

"What has you pouting?" Luke asked softly.

"School," she groaned turning her face into his chest as she turned over to face him.

"How can you be thinking of school now?" he asked laughing softly.

Sophia growled at him pinching his side, "Some of us don't have the luxury of passing school without trying."

"Yeah humans," Luke snickered.

"No me!"

Luke shot her a confused look mentally scratching his head trying to figure out what she was saying. Sophia rolled her eyes at him groaning. "Luke I am not the alpha's son I am just Sophia Donner the girl who has to actually show up to school to pass. I doubt my teachers will just keep looking the other way."

"Yes they will," Luke sighed.

"No they won't."

"No Sophia you aren't hearing me on this. The school will look the other way you forget who runs the damn place, skinwalkers."

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly making Luke laugh. "I can't believe you forgot that," he laughed. "The girl, who used to complain about how it was so unfair that skinwalkers ran the place and gave skinwalker students special treatment, it is for occasions such as this Sophia that we have our kind in high places. Mating happens at our age and new flips and the school needs to allow a time of leave."

"Okay I guess I can see how they are needed now. I can't believe I forgot," she said a faint blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"Besides you don't have to worry my mom has probably already called the school and warned them that we would be missing and they will collect our missed work for us. We will have to make it up though Soph."

"You mean Vivian Cates son actually has to do his work?" Sophia asked laughing as his fingers dug into her sides as he rolled on top of her.

"Of course I do," he growled tickling her without mercy as she lost her breath laughing. "The pack can't have a stupid leader. Besides mom and dad always believed in the practice of leading by example, if we want a bunch of teen skinwalkers to do their work, their leaders have to."

Luke eased up on her watching her pant to catch her breath her face flushed red. "Okay so you aren't a dumb male good to know. I didn't want our future children to have a stupid father after all." Sophia panted.

Luke cocked his head to the side at that like a puppy a happy grin coming over him. "You have thought about us having kids?" he asked softly as if he were afraid that if he spoke out loud it would somehow not be true.

Sophia nodded feeling her face heat up. "Luke I have just come out of my first heat and I mated with you, of course I thought about it. I guess I just know that it is inevitable and well…"

Luke could not wipe the grin off his face for anything as he stared down at her. He kissed her chastely trying not to squeal like a girl in his happiness. "Does this mean you are hoping we had an accident this heat?" Luke asked.

A look of horror crossed her face making him laugh. "Oh goodness no my dad would murder you. Besides are you ready to be a father Luke?"

Luke choked looking ill as he shook his head. "No way, your dad and Tyler hate me as it is there is no need to add salt to the wound."

Luke suddenly looked down at Sophia a strange look on his adorable face. "You don't feel pregnant do you?"

Sophia snorted hitting him in the chest. "No and I wouldn't! Luke it takes days for conception to even happen let alone for the hormones to start to register even in a skinwalker with superior senses. I doubt we have anything to worry about but we would know for sure in a few weeks."

"So you mean we have to wait for weeks until I can sleep peacefully without one eye open?" Luke asked practically whining at her.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"That sucks, I feel like Tyler and your dad will be looking at me the entire time waiting and watching to see what I am going to do probably preparing a shallow grave for me."

"Oh they already have one of those," Sophia said the seriousness of her expression frightening Luke.

"Seriously?"

"Yes it is in Tyler's back yard just inside the woods. Buddy dug it a week ago and even created a tombstone for you. It is very pretty I think you would like it."

Luke looked groaned dropping his head to her chest. "I don't stand a chance. Those two are determined to see me dead and Buddy is going to help them. You would think that my sister would be able to talk her mate down but it seems as though she is encouraging this shit. They all love you more than me."

"Of course they do that is how it is supposed to be," Sophia huffed before she erupted into fully belly laughs at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Luke," she sighed as she calmed down her fingers brushing against his cheek. "They are trying to come to terms with all of this; you do have to admit that this is coming at my dad and Tyler rather quickly. The two of them were just getting used to their new roles in my life and then my flip and it snowballed from there. They haven't had a chance to see you as the Luke I know and love, they still have this bad boy Luke image in their heads and it is just going to take time for them to trust you."

Luke sighed blowing out a deep breath. "I think I am really just starting to realize how bad I was. I must have really treated you and other girls like shit for them to still be so weary of me."

"You did, but some of that was just an overinflated ego mixed with hormones. My dad and Tyler know what it is like to be a young alpha male and they can excuse some of the behavior. I am the baby Luke and they will always see me that way no matter what I do and they are trying to get used to me moving away from them."

Luke nodded understanding what she was trying to tell him. Matt and Tyler were not happy that Sophia was no longer their pup anymore she was his now. Sophia was his to protect and his to guide and love. If Sophia needed something he was going to be the one to provide it not Tyler and Matt, Luke was taking their place in their minds.

Sophia cuddled up to him leaning up to place a kiss on his soft lips. "It will just take time."

Luke nodded the matter leaving his head as traces of her heady musk tickled his nose darkening his eyes as he appraised her. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck next to his mark on her before he licked the wound purring slightly at the taste of her on his tongue. He was done talking for now all he wanted was her.


	36. Heat V

Part 35: Heat V

A little over two weeks found Vivian back in her home with the kids; Matt and Tyler were still unable to go near Sophia. Luke growled whenever he smelled another male's scent even if it was coming off the homework that Vivian brought the kids so they wouldn't fall behind. Their progress was slow one of the slowest progressions Vivian had ever seen. She also knew what that slow progression meant, her son was damn possessive.

"Luke you need to let Sophia see her father he is about ready to bust down the door to see her. Talking on the phone is no longer enough for Tyler and him you need to be reasonable here Luke. Sophia is letting Ruby and me come near you so let her father and Tyler see her." Vivian begged her son sighing when she saw his jaw clench defiantly.

Sophia was by no means silent during their struggle she asked constantly if he was feeling more comfortable but he never was. Luke glared at his mother before he broke their gaze. "They are going to try and take her from me." Luke growled clenching his fists over the arms of the chair.

Vivian looked as though she wanted to beat her head against the wall. Her son was just not hearing what she was saying. "Luke I love you but you are being a stubborn ass right now. If you want to be a good mate you do whatever you can to please your mate and for you that means you have to let Sophia see her father and Tyler. She is willing to compromise so learn to do the same Luke!"

Luke growled at his mom but he couldn't deny that she had hit home hard. He knew that he wasn't being a good mate by denying Sophia something that she wanted. Tyler and Matt were key elements in her life and not seeing them for so long was hurting her.

"They can't take her away from you Luke the two of you are mated now. All they can do is voice displeasure. Your position in her life is secure, right now theirs is not. Let her see them Luke be a man about this." Vivian said knowing exactly what to say to her son to get him to cave. Attacking his manhood always worked well with her stubborn son.

Vivian sighed seeing the internal fight in her son's dark eyes. She grabbed his hand and held them tight within her own. "Go talk to her Luke hear her out."

Luke nodded sadly as he left his mother's office. In some ways it was nice having his mom home and in others it was a huge pain. Sophia didn't want to touch him at first even if her instincts were screaming at her to be with him. She told him that the idea of sleeping with him while his mother was in the house freaked her out. Her resistance didn't last long after Luke told her that his room and his mother's room were sound proof and no one outside could hear what was happening.

Luke moved through his house knowing exactly where Sophia was. It was nice being able to sense where his mate was without having to use their mental link to ask her. He always found her in the same place, the library. Her warm scent hit him as he rounded the corner to the wing of the house that was rarely used before Sophia stayed with them.

Sophia looked up and smiled as she sensed him leaning against the doorway. His dark eyes lightened when they landed on her as a slow smile appeared on his face. "Hey you, everything okay with your mom?" She asked closing her book as he moved to sit down next to her no longer able to stand the distance.

Luke sighed choosing to cuddle up to her side rather than answer her. "Luke?"

"She pointed out the fact that I have been more than a little unfair about not letting you see your dad and Tyler. I mean I know that your dad is not competition and neither is Tyler but a part of me still seethes at the thought of letting them near you."

Sophia sighed as she ran her fingers through his short brown locks. "Could it be that you don't want them to disapprove of us? I know that is a fear of mine. They can't take me away from you Luke no matter how much they grumble about our relationship."

Luke gave her a grateful smile but she could see the tightness by his eyes and knew that he was still unsure. "Luke have you ever heard a story of a dad not letting a mated couple exist just because he was not happy about said guy taking his baby girl away?" she asked softly.

Luke grunted and shook his head making her laugh. "See Luke it won't happen, it can't happen. My dad has no power to take you away from me all he can do is talk."

"Sometimes talking is dangerous Sophia. I mean what if he convinces you that I am no good for you and you decide to leave me?"

"That is not going to happen Luke and you know it. I know that if my dad sees how happy I am with you he is going to let us be. All my dad and Tyler want is for me to be happy and if you are the one that makes me happy then so be it."

Luke looked up at her hopefully from his position on her lap. "Really?"

"Yeah," she whispered kissing his forehead. "I really believe that, I know that."

Sophia smirked when a stray thought of Luke's entered her mind. "You want Sarah to come over?"

Luke knew that he was caught when he saw the arch of her brow. "Well I thought that you two could catch up I mean I know you miss her."

"You are right I do but I don't know if I am ready for another female you are not related to come near you. We will see how we feel after we have my dad, Tyler and Ruby over maybe then we should have Sherman over since he is the keeper and not competition. Then I think Buddy and his wife another mated pair and then our betas."

Luke knew that what she was saying made sense but the thought of Buddy Hooks in his home for a social visit was a little mind boggling. "Come on Luke you know that you want to see Sean and by going through this process we might feel more comfortable having members of the opposite sex around each other." Sophia sighed and Luke knew he had to give in and let her go about this her way. It seemed logical and if he thought about it her plan did seem like it would work out better for them.

"Then after that we can have the deltas over?" he asked and Sophia nodded.

"Then I was thinking a trip into town to the diner or to the station and then we can go back to school."

Luke growled not liking the idea of Sophia going back to school around all of those unmated males. Sophia rolled her eyes at his jealousy and kissed his forehead. "You have me they don't." she whispered kissing his plump soft lips.

Luke sighed rolling over so his head was nestled closer to her belly. Sophia giggled when she felt the puffs of air tickling her skin. Luke grinned when he realized she was still ticklish as he rubbed his nose against a bare patch of skin on her stomach. Sophia squealed as his nose was replaced with his tongue. "Luke!"

"Sorry babe I couldn't resist," he laughed kissing the skin again.

"So can I tell your mom to go ahead and invite the others over for dinner?" Sophia asked softly.

Luke sighed but he nodded, "but only your dad, Ruby and Tyler. I need time before we introduce Buddy and his wife."

"I know sweetie," she giggled leaning down to kiss him again. "Now move your mom needs to make plans. She is probably going to try and have them over tonight." Sophia reminded him.

"Great that means I can't be with you."

"Be with me?" she asked standing in the doorway looking at him as if he had suddenly gone crazy.

"Have sex with you," he sighed frowning slightly. Sex just didn't sound right for what he and his mate did but he didn't want to sound like a girl and say "making love."

Sophia rolled her eyes but silently agreed that would be best. She cocked her head to the side wondering why he felt that way, "Why?" she asked softly.

"I don't want your dad and Tyler to rip my throat out the moment they walk in the door when they smell sex all over you. It's bad enough that they will be able to smell me all over you but the scent of sex will make them furious."

Sophia laughed softly but didn't disagree with him. She knew that her dad and Tyler were overprotective most of the time. She didn't even want to entertain the idea of what would happen if she stunk of sex. "Okay no sex for you Luke. Now can I go talk to your mother?" she asked laughing at his slight pout.

"If you must," he sighed dramatically.

Sophia rolled her eyes and skipped her way to Vivian's office. She knew that the alpha could sense her coming and the mental "come in" allowed her an all access pass. Sophia strutted in and sat in front of a grinning Vivian.

"I take it my son finally saw the light."

Sophia nodded a bright grin on her face, "he did thank you so much for talking to him. He just wouldn't hear me since he was too busy trying to keep others away from me."

"His father was the same way. I wouldn't have brought up the issue with him so soon if your dad hadn't threatened to tear my son a new asshole if he couldn't see you by tonight." Vivian laughed as Sophia blushed at her father's crass behavior.

"Gee that is embarrassing."

"Well Tyler and Matt will be very happy to see that you are alive and happy with my son. It might even be the perfect time to discuss what the two of us were talking about last night," Vivian whispered her golden brown eyes twinkling at her.

Sophia nodded blushing a darker shade of pink. "Do you really think my dad will let me move in here?"

"I think he will especially once he realizes what his options are. I get the feeling he will not be receptive to the one where Luke moves in with you and your dad."

"Yeah two alpha males that aren't related in the same house sounds like a recipe for disaster." Sophia giggled and Vivian nodded shivering at the thought. She knew Matt would kill her son within hours. Matt's home did not have sound proofed bedrooms and the sound of Sophia and Luke together at night would more than likely send the father into a feral rage.

"So can you make the calls?"

Vivian nodded, "you know I will. Now go prepare yourself for an interesting night."


	37. Truce

Part 36: Truce

Tyler POV

The little shit actually thought he could keep her from me. I should skin him alive right now but Ruby's temper held me off. Even she was upset with the way her brother was acting. He seemed to think that he was the only one who has ever mated with a female. Please when Ruby and I mated she never kept Sophia from me and I didn't keep him from Ruby. Lucas Cates was being unfair and I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck for it.

Vivian's call had been a welcome relief but I could hear the tension in her voice. It had obviously been a struggle for her to get her son to agree to the dinner. Ruby sighed next to me as we raced down the winding roads of Wolf Lake.

"Tyler slow down," yeah like that is going to happen. "Please Tyler?" she begged and I eased up on the gas.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I am just anxious to get there."

Her blue eyes darkened slightly as she saw her former home loom ahead. "Please go easy on him Tyler he is young and doesn't exactly understand that he needs to be less selfish. He is learning, slowly."

"Too slowly," I grumbled. "If he is only going to think about himself in his relationship with Sophia I am going to try and force a damned reversal. She deserves to be worshiped not horded away like some damn toy."

Ruby rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down forcing calming waves through their link. "Come on Tyler you know that he doesn't think that. He just wants to keep her safe and in trying to do so he has gone about it the wrong way."

I glared at her not liking that she was trying to eradicate my volatile thoughts. "Stop trying to calm me down baby I want to be mad for this. Maybe then the little bastard will finally fear me."

Ruby just sighed and patted my shoulder. "You and Matt," she sighed shaking her head.

It was obvious that the evening was not going to go well I was going to make damn sure that it didn't go well for Luke. The kid thought he had some claim over my charge well he had another thing coming. Okay so he might be her mate but still there were just some bonds a dude did not mess with and Luke was dancing with danger as far as I am concerned. I am her protector he is just the bed boy.

"You're broadcasting sweetie," Ruby sighed.

Well damn that's not good. I gave her a sheepish smile as she glared at me dragging me to the door. "Be good," she hissed at me as she rang the bell.

Yeah like that is going to happen. I put on a grin and laughed as an eager Sophia opened the door launching herself at me as she hugged me tightly. Man I have missed her. "Soph," I sighed swinging her around before setting her down and following her and Ruby inside the Cates home.

Immediately the scent of Luke burned by nose and I couldn't help the snarl that left me when I realized it was coming from Sophia; she practically reeked of the damn pup. Sophia eyed me wearily as she dropped my hand, guess she was not happy with me for voicing my dislike. I can't help it she is supposed to be my little sister forever and now Luke has ruined that.

"_Tyler you need to calm down you are making her upset. Please just calm down,"_ Ruby begged mentally. The desperation in her voice had me on edge as her blue eyes begged me to listen to her. I nodded at her letting her know I heard her as I tried to breathe through my mouth instead of my nose so that the disgusting scent wouldn't continue to annoy me.

"Come on in and have a drink we are just waiting for my dad now. He got held up at the station apparently Miranda decided to drink a little too much at lunch and then crashed her newly fixed car into the post office." Sophia sighed shaking her head.

"Ah I see she started her train wreck of terror early today. Normally she waits until dark to crash into public buildings." I laughed thinking back to one of my favorite human drinking buddies. Miranda was always worth a laugh and back in the days before Ruby came back, she was a good lay for a human.

"Matt will have his hands full," Ruby growled a slight curl in her lip. She was never fond of Miranda and my involvement with the human only added to her dislike.

Vivian Cates musty flowery scent grew stronger as her high pitched laugh grated on my ears. "Well he will be here come hell or Miranda after all he has been panting to see his daughter." Vivian said looping her arm around Sophia's waist.

Vivian led us into her sitting room where her annoying pup sat stiffly on the couch. Sophia quickly eased out of Vivian's grasp and made her way over to Luke a look of sheer relief on her face the moment she saw him. Ruby looked at me as her thoughts opened to me, _"They are still suffering separation anxiety. No wonder my brother has been loath to let anyone else near Sophia."_

She was right if they were still feeling the effects of a new mating like this than they had to be on an emotional rollercoaster. "Luke," I said nodding at him as he cuddled Sophia to him looking wearily at me.

"Tyler," he grunted as Vivian shooed us into chairs around the room.

The room was tense and stiff as we all stared at each other unsure of what to do and say. I wanted to take Sophia aside away from Luke and ask her how she was but I knew that was no longer an option. I wasn't a heartless man and if the new mates were still feeling clingy I wasn't going to make them separate. From the death grip Luke had on Sophia though it looked as if he was afraid I was going to do just that.

"Well while the old stick in the mud isn't here we can get a few things out of the way," I sighed watching Ruby and Vivian stiffen in their seats.

Sophia cocked her head her brown eyes seeking mine questioning what I wanted. "Tyler…" Ruby warned.

I looked to my wife and grinned hoping she would relax before I turned back to Sophia and Luke. "How is it going being new mates?"

Sophia looked startled by the question as her shoulders sagged in relief. "It is going great," she sighed patting Luke's thigh.

Luke nodded looking down at her fondly. "It is scary at times and frustrating. I mean I was told what to expect but hearing about something and actually experiencing it are two different things. We just didn't expect to feel so strongly it is a little daunting at times."

At least he is honest I can sense nothing but love and compassion for Sophia coming off of him which is winning him huge brownie points right now. "I know," I sighed looking to Ruby remembering how frightening it was at first. "If it was scary for me in my late twenties you two have to be frightened out of your minds as young as you are."

Sophia shrugged grinning at Luke. "We might be young but I know that this is right."

"Well that is what is important," Ruby chuckled.

Damn I can see how happy she is it is practically radiating off the two of them. Here I was all ready to rip into the pup when he is clearly just looking out for her. Luke really is trying to do right by her.

"How far apart can the two of you be now?" I asked softly almost afraid of the answer. I knew it couldn't be very far based on how tightly they clung to one another.

Vivian sighed from her chair massaging her forehead. "They can be separated anywhere within the house and a few feet from the house but farther than that they get upset. I had Luke step out of the driveway yesterday while Sophia was in the kitchen and it didn't end well."

That caught my interest. Sophia's cheeks reddened and Luke looked down guiltily. "What does that mean?" I asked.

Sophia turned her head into Luke as he rubbed her back. "I don't like him being that far away so I got angry and destroyed the island in the kitchen."

Ruby snorted next to me, "Destroyed the island how?"

"She ripped it out completely," Vivian sighed. "I can't replace it though until Luke allows other males into the house that aren't family members."

"I don't see that happening for awhile," I said noting that Luke had yet to release Sophia from his iron grip.

Luke looked sheepish as he hugged Sophia to him. "Luke you can let her go it is just Tyler," Vivian sighed.

"Mom my head knows this but everything in me is screaming to keep her close," Luke huffed.

It was a feeling all of us faced as new mates but for some of us it was easier to get over the hurtle than others. It looked as though Luke and Sophia were going to be among the few who struggled for enough control and sanity to let their mate out of their sight and be around members of the opposite sex. There was nothing I could do or say to help them and that frustrated me to no end; I was unable to help Sophia get through this it was something only she and Luke could work through. I hate feeling helpless but since this was not my mating problems there was nothing I could do.

I can hear Matt's police cruiser approaching the house and I see Luke stiffen in his seat a low growl escaping him. "Luke it is my father," she huffed.

"Sorry," he sighed.

I smirked at Luke as he followed Sophia up like a lost little pup as she raced to the door to meet her father. Luke looked as though he were heading to his doom as she opened the front door before Matt even rang the bell.

"Daddy!"

"Sophia!" Matt hugged his daughter to him tightly not seeing Luke practically crush the doorframe him his left hand.

"_Luke calm down!"_ I barked through a private link. _"See needs to see her dad, it is only her dad now let go of the damn wood."_ I was happy to see his grip loosen as his shoulders loosened up a bit as Matt released Sophia.

"Luke," Matt grunted.

"Sheriff," Luke grunted back. I looked to Ruby who just rolled her eyes at me.

"_You are no better therefore no comment Tyler Maxwell Creed."_ Ruby admonished.

I really don't think I am as mean to Luke as Matt I mean Matt is just plain evil. Matt didn't release Sophia as made his way into the alpha home and past a shaking Luke. It was apparent the pup wanted his mate back. Even I knew that Matt was pushing it with how long he was holding onto Sophia.

Sophia looked back as they were walking down the hall towards Luke a pained look on her pretty face. Luke was staring after her his body shaking violently as claws ripped from his hands and his ears moved into finer points and his mouth began to change. I glanced worriedly at Ruby who was already moving towards Matt and Sophia while Matt remained ignorant to it all.

"Matt let Sophia go Luke is not handling this well," Ruby hissed as Sophia squirmed under his arm trying to get loose without hurting her father.

Matt eased his grip slightly but it was enough for Sophia to squirm out from under his arm and over to Luke who was halfway through the flip as she rubbed up against him. His features remained wolf like as he nuzzled her neck and nipped at the skin behind her ear his clawed hands pulling her close. It was all a little much for me I really don't want to see displays of affection between the two. Sophia and Luke seemed to sense this as they stopped and Luke slowly returned to his human skin.

"Sorry," he grunted sheepishly. "I am trying Sheriff honestly."

Matthew Donner did not look happy but even he could see that Luke was trying to let Sophia embrace them. "I know Luke; this is all just going to take some getting used to."

"Come on now everyone let's sit and eat," Vivian hummed trying to break the tense atmosphere. Good luck Viv this is going to be a tough night.

The night progressed slowly as Matt and I tried not to growl and snap at Luke who tried to keep his hands on the table as much as possible. There was only one instance where Matt and I might have over stepped when Luke kissed her cheek. It was a natural reaction for Matt and I to growl and try and stop Luke from touching Sophia when the actions had become ingrained in us. We knew we had gone too far when Luke growled back bearing his sharper than normal teeth at us as Sophia's eyes welled with tears. She yelled at us for trying to stop Luke from doing something normal something she had seen us all do on numerous occasions, a gesture to calm and comfort a mate. She demanded to know why it was okay for us to comfort our mates but her mate was not allowed to comfort her.

Vivian looked smug as Matt and I were put in our places. It was no secret that she had been panting for this mating after all it would secure her the lifestyle she had grown so used to over the years. All her life Vivian had been the alpha female and the mere thought that her son might not keep her in her comfy place sent her screaming in terror. Ruby might be the white wolf but even I knew that I am not going to be strong enough to take on Luke when he is older. He will be alpha and Sophia as his mate will rule by his side, white wolf be damned.

As the dinner plates were cleared by Sophia, Ruby, and Vivian I got the sudden feeling that there was something Luke and Sophia wanted to discuss. "Come on guys spit it out," I sighed as Sophia set down dessert on the table.

She glanced at Vivian and Luke and then her father and I. "Are we that obvious?"

"I can feel your nerves over here."

"Oh, right well there is something that Luke and I would like to run past you." She said looking between Matt and me.

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret asking this?" Matt asked as he rubbed his forehead. "What do you want to run past us Soph?"

Her hands started twisting as she stood before us Luke by her side offering support. "Well you know that Luke and I are now mated and we are obviously having trouble with being separated for long. We think it is a good idea if I move into the alpha house with Luke and Vivian."

"Hell no!" I growled standing up faster than even I knew was possible. I can feel my muscles twitching as I fought the change.

"Absolutely not!" Matt agreed.

"Matt, Tyler hear them out," Vivian barked.

Oh so the alpha bitch is going to try and pull rank on us and make us listen to her brat and Sophia. I don't think so Vivian I am not going to listen to your son try and defend the idea of him having an all access pass to my little Sophia and I know Matt feels the same way. I glared at the alpha that held my gaze raising an eyebrow daring me to defy her.

"No," I grunted.

"Tyler," Ruby sighed but I kept shaking my head.

"No I am not going to listen to the two of them try and justify giving Luke an all access pass to Sophia. It is bad enough that she has been here this whole time."

Sophia's face fell as she stared at me. "Tyler…"

Matthew Donner shook his head looking sadly at his daughter. "Sophia the two of you are just so young. I mean here you are teenagers in high school and you are mated. This is just a lot to take in sweetie."

"Dad it is just impossible to be away from him. He is my mate why can't I live with him?"

Okay so she might have a point. I don't know if I could live separate from Ruby now that we were officially mated it would just be too hard and I know I would go crazy. Luke's dark looks and twitching muscles let me know that the pup obviously felt the same way about Sophia. I might not want her to grow up and leave my protection but I have to admit I can't see Sophia living with me now that she is mated to Cates it would just be too hard having two unrelated dominate males existing in the same space. Matt's drawn face hinted that he was thinking along the same lines as me; we both wanted Sophia to live with us but we would have to take the dominate male with her and that would just not be possible.

"What if we had an official ceremony officiated by Sherman? Make it legal in the human and skinwalker world in front of the pack." Ruby offered.

"At least this way they wouldn't be living in sin so to speak." Vivian chuckled clearly enjoying that her son was winning.

"Fine," I grunted hating this more than chewing my way out of a bear trap. "It's not as though we actually have a say in any of this anyway."

Luke and Sophia looked confused; obviously Vivian never explained what their mating really meant. "Welcome to the adult pack pups. Now that the two of you are mated you are considered adults in the eyes of the pack. Technically you don't have to listen to us anymore. The belief has always been that if you are old enough to mate you are old enough to make your own decisions."

"As much as it kills me," Matt sighed. "Tyler is right we no longer can make these choices for you it is all up to you."

"If you want to live here Sophia we can't stop you. All we can do is growl and bitch about it." I grumbled hating that I was once again powerless in this situation. I hate that I can't have a say in her life but I guess this is just one more instance of Sophia my little sister growing up and I can't do a damn thing to stop her.


	38. Truce II

**IMPORTANT! **_Hey guys I don't know if the alert went out for the last chapter where I replaced the Authors Note with a chapter called Truce. If you didn't see the last chapter you might want to go read that one before this! _

Part 37: Truce II

Luke was not sure he was ready for this, ready to share Sophia with the world. It had been a little over two weeks since the dinner with Tyler and Sophia's dad and one week since Sarah saw their alpha's for the first time in weeks. It had been a stressful few weeks with the couple slowly testing themselves. The small steps into town always ended with Luke or Sophia in a whimpering mess until they finally grew used to the other people being around their mate.

Today though was a whole new story. They were going back to school today and just the thought of Sophia being surrounded by hormonal human boys had Luke in a tailspin. Poor Sophia could feel his distress leeching through their connection.

"It will be okay," she whispered rubbing his hand as he drove them to school. "No one is going to touch us; the pack will make sure of it."

Luke sighed, his jaw twitching slightly, "I know I just can't help but feel on edge."

Sophia nodded staying quiet knowing there was nothing she could do to make him calm down. She knew she was going to have to mentally talk him down every half hour. During their experiments in town Sophia found Luke was much calmer when he could hear her and when they could not physically be near one another mental pep talks helped.

She could feel him tense up as he parked the car; human students whispering and pointing at the car. "I hate it when they gossip," Luke growled.

"Luke we knew they were going to," she soothed rubbing his arm.

Sophia could feel the muscles in his arm coiling. He was ready to bolt. She tugged on his arm making him look her way before she yanked his face down to hers. The moment their lips touched all tension left his body a happy rumble sounding in his chest.

She pushed away first loving the dazed look on his face. "You play dirty Donner," he whispered.

"Yeah and you love it."

"Every damn minute," he agreed kissing her again. As he tangled his hands in her hair she could feel him getting carried away.

She reluctantly pulled away again trying hard to ignore the pout on his face. "Come on Cates we have school and an audience."

They sure did have an audience. It seemed like every human girl in the school had stopped to stare at the car. As the two got out many of those girls glared and scowled at Sophia muttering angrily under their breath. The human girls did not think it was fair how all the Hill girls got a crack at Luke but not them. They would give anything to be a Hill girl; some had even gone as far as to beg their parents to move to the Hill. It was no use though it was obvious Luke had finally been tamed by a girl who never used to be a Hill kid.

"Sophia!" Kit hollered when she saw her long lost friend and coworker.

"Kit!" Sophia laughed as the human girl raced towards the couple.

"Sophia where have you been are you alright?" the blonde asked eyeing her friend for any visible signs of damage and then Luke. The alpha male noticed the hostile look the little blond was giving him. He would have been amused if he didn't know she was going to bad mouth him to his mate.

"I have been sick and since Luke and I had the same thing and my dad was always at work I just stayed at the Cates."

Luke could tell Sophia did not want to completely lie to her little human friend but none of the humans would understand the real situation. He smirked as he thought about what Kit would do if she found out the two had been shaking up for weeks.

"Why not stay with Tyler and Ruby?" Kit asked suspiciously.

"I was sick I wanted a parent around and the Creed's are definitely not parents."

"Yeah my mom has always been like another mom to Sophia," Luke added.

Kit did not look convinced but she let it drop. She grabbed Sophia's arm moving to drag the girl away from Luke for some girl talk but Luke was not about to let that happen. He was not ready to let her go yet and he held on tight not letting Kit drag Sophia away.

"Come on Soph we need to catch up," Kit sighed tugging on her arm again.

Sophia looked torn as she looked between Luke and Kit. She missed Kit and wanted badly to go off and catch up with her, but on the other hand, she did not want to leave Luke. Luke sensed her dilemma and intervened.

"Hey Kit how about I walk you both to your lockers?"

Kit looked unsure as she stared narrow eyed at him as if trying to see any deception. Luke mentally rolled his eyes wishing he did not have to put up with the girl, but since she was friends with Sophia he was stuck with her.

"Sure," Kit finally replied. The blond looked put out that she was not going to get Sophia to herself.

The three headed inside as Kit babbled on about who was with whom now and who had broken up. Luke found it highly amusing that all of the couples that Kit mentioned were Hill kids and that Sophia already knew what had happened. Kit was going on and on about Randy and Presley and how since Luke and Sophia were gone Randy and Presley were the new 'it' couple.

Luke still found it funny that Randy and Presley ended up together. It seemed like not too long ago the two hated each other with a passion; apparently they have rechanneled that passion. He remembered hearing about the new couple from Sean and Sarah, Sarah having been weary of telling him. Sophia's beta it seemed was still afraid he was going to hurt Sophia and that the news of Presley and Randy was going to set him off. He didn't show it at the time but her lack of trust in him where Sophia was concerned hurt him.

"So are you bummed they are together?" Kit asked her eyes flickering to Luke.

Sophia looked startled by her friend's question. "No, why?" she asked.

Kit looked around awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. "Well I thought you and Randy had something going on at one point."

"Not really we just sort of hung around. He is actually perfect for Presley."

Luke laughed nodding in agreement. "He really is," Luke said.

He could tell from Kit's nervous eye twitch that she desperately wanted to ask him how he felt about not having Presley at his beck and call. The human was easy to read and after years of watching her interact with Sophia he knew all her tricks.

"I am happy that two of my best friends are happy," Luke said. He had hoped that his comment would erase the human girl's fears but from the ticking muscle in her jaw apparently he only heightened her worries.

The wild musky scent of Sarah drifted towards the alphas. The female beta was near and from the slight change in her scent the alphas could tell she was going into heat within the next four days. Sarah looked relieved to see them as Presley scurried after her looking cautious.

"Sarah," Sophia greeted warmly with a tight smile.

Her beta nodded at her as Presley snarled at a younger male wolf that was walking by. Sarah cringed when she felt the male's eyes on her.

"Sarah needs to go home," Presley hissed lowly so that Kit would not hear her.

Sophia nodded realizing what she had to do, "Go home Sarah. Luke and I are back thank you for taking care of the pack in my absence."

Sarah visibly relaxed once Sophia released her from duty. While the alphas are away the betas are in charge. Only when the alphas relieve the betas from duty can the betas leave, especially when a new mating or heat is involved.

"Thank you," Sarah sighed. "My mom was a nervous wreck sending me to school."

Kit looked oddly at Sarah, "Why would your mom be nervous about sending you to school?" she asked having heard part of a conversation she was not meant to.

"She is sick Kit," Sophia sighed. "Just look at her and you can tell she has a fever."

Sarah's red cheeks and the slight perspiration on her face made the story believable. Kit nodded her lip curling in distaste. She was never a fan of Sarah's and a sick Sarah was even worse.

"Yeah you do look pretty bad."

Presley wanted to slap the human but she curbed that impulse instead choosing to sneer at the girl before returning her attention back to Sophia. "I am going to drive Sarah home just to make sure nothing happens to her."

Presley's thoughts blared more information at the alphas that was not for human ears. _"Sean has been all over her and her parents are less than happy. Randy and Charlie will only be able to hold him off for so long."_

Sophia was shocked by the news but kept her features neutral so as not to arouse Kit's suspicions further. "Okay well I will collect your work for you. Feel better soon Sarah." Sophia said trying to help her friend get out of school faster.

"Thank you," Sarah sighed as Presley pulled her down the hall.

The first bell rang and Kit quickly scrambled way to her class on the other side of the building put off that she did not get her chance to really speak with Sophia. Luke breathed a sigh of relief when Kit left.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes I just feel bad for Sean. I know how he feels; he is going to be al mess all day."

Sophia looked up at him confused "What do you mean?"

Luke pulled her closer kissing the top of her head as they slowly made their way to class. "I was there recently Sophia I know what Sean is feeling. That scent is a powerful scent Sophia. Sean is the next dominate wolf right up there with Sarah. All of his instincts are screaming at him to be with her except her parents will not allow it."

She really did not know what to say to that. Sophia knew that the days before her heat had been hard on Luke but she had never thought of what it would be like for other males. Luke pulled her into class amid numerous greetings from pack members.

"It is about time that the two of you came up for air," Melissa Conners joked squeezing Sophia's hand.

"Reluctantly," Luke laughed as Sophia fought a full body blush.

"We knew we had to get back to the real world sometime," Sophia sighed dramatically.

The girl laughed at the couple. The whole pup pack could sense how happy their alphas were. For years the two had been denying any feelings they had for each other creating a sense of unease among the pack. They knew Luke wanted her and they feared what would have happened if he did not get her.

"We are just surprised to see Cates still alive," Charlie joked as he sat down with Randy and a moody Sean.

"Why?" Sophia asked laughing.

"We thought for sure Matt Donner and Tyler Creed would have had his hide. They never made their dislike a secret so seeing our buddy alive and kicking is a surprise." Charlie laughed ducking the paper ball Luke chucked at him.

"They still hate me. Right now the only thing keeping my skin intact is Sophia."

"Then if I was you I wouldn't be too touchy feely when they are around. Sophia being there can only get you so far," Randy laughed.

"Oh I know, I only had my arm around her and they looked ready to rip it off."

Sophia felt the familiar pang of Luke's pain in her chest. He didn't always know he was broadcasting his emotions to her. She ran her hand up and down his thigh comfortingly.

"Luke it will take time. All dad's and brothers have a hard time when their daughter and sister starts seriously dating. My mating with you is just hard for them to accept right now, but they will accept you. I know they will."

"She is right Cates it took my dad a year to warm up to my brother-in-law." Brianna whispered as the human teacher began the lesson unable to hear her students speaking the back of the room.

"A year?" Luke asked miserably.

Sean rolled his eyes not having the patience to deal with this today. "The point is Luke that they won't always be so harsh with you. Get over it. You have Sophia there is nothing they can do about it."

Luke normally would have growled at his friend for being so snippy but he felt bad for his beta. It was obvious Sean wanted nothing to do with school at the moment. Luke knew that if Sean was given the chance to be with Sarah right now he would be there in a heartbeat.

The school day dragged on for the pack as they waited anxiously for the day to end. Their alphas were back which meant a party at the ravine that night. Sophia and Luke had two new members of the pup pack to welcome even if they were technically no longer considered pups.

As Luke and Sophia got into his car she could feel him suppressing his emotions. He seemed oddly tense as they drove back to his house when he should have been more at ease.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he muttered. She could tell he was lying he wouldn't look at her.

"Please Luke," she begged softly.

He reached over and snatched her hand into his pulling her hand into his lap. "It's stupid, a couple meat boys have me all riled up."

"Meat boys? Okay what happened?" she asked knowing he only used that term when the human males if the school really had him upset.

"They were just talking Soph I know that but still what they said has me all weird. I feel like ripping something apart." He growled his eyes flashing gold as he glared at the road.

His wolf eyes told her he was feeling protective which meant the humans had said something about her. "What did they say about me?"

"What makes you think they said something about you?" he asked clearing his throat; he had always been a bad liar as far as she was concerned.

She stared at him and he finally caved. "They said if we stayed together we would end up like my parents; me alone and unhappy and you sneaking off with my little errand boy."

"So which part of this has you more upset Luke, the thought of me cheating or the fact that the humans seem to know about Tyler and your mom?"

Luke growled darkly at that. "Everyone knew about Tyler and my mom?"

"They were not as discreet as they thought Luke. My dad said the only reason your dad let them get away with it was because he was sick and might not have been able to take Tyler in a male fight."

Luke sighed dejectedly as he pulled into his driveway. "I just hate that she did that when my dad was weak I hate that she did it at all Sophia. She was supposed to be his forever mate but that didn't turn out so well."

"She was the alpha's wife she was used to being with the strongest male. As stupid and wrong the justification is I know your mother was with Tyler because she was scared. She was losing her mate Luke and she didn't know what was going to happen to her she knew people were going to be after her and you and she did what she had to do to keep safe."

Luke jerked away from her angry with her. Sophia whimpered reaching for him. He couldn't take her distress and he allowed her to touch him. "I never said I agreed with her Luke but I can see how she thought she was doing the right thing."

He did not understand he would never understand. Sophia realized this as he sat there glaring at the house barely letting her touch him. She didn't know if it was her female instincts or just her knowing Vivian so well but she knew that Vivian did what she did not out of love but fear. Vivian was afraid of her future and that of her son and she tried hard to find stability while she was losing the life she had built for herself.

"You know I would never do that to you right?" she asked, "No matter what Luke you are my forever."

His body lost some of its angry rigidity as he turned his head to look at her his golden eyes sad and fearful. "Promise?" he asked softly.

Sophia leaned across the consol grabbing his face in her soft hands. "I promise my Luke I promise. I love you and only you."

He released a deep sigh his eyes fluttering closed as she kissed him erasing his fears. He knew that Sophia was the exact opposite of his mother but just the thought of Sophia thinking about being with another man ripped through him. Luke pulled her closer sucking on her plump bottom lip the way she liked; her small whimper making him growl.

Luke pulled back first rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Come on baby we should go inside. My mom is wearing a hole in the floor waiting for us."


	39. Truce III

**Hey guys thanks for the replies to the last part I love that you all are reading this! Well as many of you have noticed this has gone on longer than I thought it would I had planned to have this story done by now but it does not seem to want to end so I will keep it up for a few more parts until I feel it is at a point that is right for this story to end. Thanks for reading and I hope you let me know what you think!**

Part 38: Truce III

Vivian Cates anxiously waited for her son and soon to be daughter-in-law to come inside the house. She had been worried about them all day after having heard from Sherman that Sarah was in heat now. The first day back was always the worst and Vivian knew that her son had probably been snarling internally at any male that even so much as glanced at Sophia throughout the day.

Sophia's warm laughter brought a smile to Vivian's face as the two walked through the front door hand in hand. "Hey mom," Luke called as he dropped his bag on the floor by the steps.

Sophia shot him an annoyed look and grabbed his bag from off the floor and set it on the steps out of the way. Luke ducked his head sheepishly before he strolled past his mother heading towards the kitchen.

"Hungry Luke?" Sophia laughed.

"Starved!"

Vivian followed the two into the kitchen nervous about telling the children about her recent phone call. Luke looked up at his mom as he made sandwiches for him and Sophia. "What's up mom you look like you were forced to eat green beans?"

Vivian mentally sighed knowing that it was hard hiding anything from her too observant son. "I just got off the phone with Sherman."

"Oh that is never a good way to start off a conversation," Sophia sighed sitting down dejectedly.

Vivian gave the girl a sympathetic smile knowing that she was learning quickly. "I know," Vivian sighed. "He wanted to let me know how your day went as well as to question me about when the two of you were going to make your mating official, legal."

Luke's sandwich froze halfway to his mouth a look of terror on his face. "Official?"

Sophia rolled her eyes at him, "Luke out of everything we have done in the past month making our mating official makes you nervous?"

He had the grace to look abashed but she could still sense his unease through the bond. "Putting it on paper and declaring things in front of the pack is a little different."

Sophia's brown eyes narrowed at him her lips turning into a dangerous scowl. Vivian groaned when she realized her son had stepped in it this time. "So mating with me is okay as long as it remains private and no one else knows?"

Luke looked at Sophia as if she had grown another head. "Where the hell did you pull that from?"

"Why don't you want to make it official?"

"I like that this is a special bond between us I already know we are mates a ceremony means nothing to me."

Sophia huffed angry that he did want the public to see them come together. All the old feelings of her sadness and hurt at Luke being ashamed of her came roaring back. It was just like before when Luke did not want any of the Hill kids to know that they were spending time together. Tears burned her eyes as she got up from the table letting her hair fall into her face hiding her eyes from Luke's gaze.

"I am going to go and do my homework," she mumbled before she raced from the room.

Luke looked to his mom confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

Vivian shook her head at her son her eyes flashing a wolf gold in her anger. "Luke sometimes you are just too thick!"

"Mom!"

"Well it is true Lucas. You just hurt her badly and let her walk away to simmer in her hurt. You better go fix this fast before there is nothing left for you to fix."

Luke threw down his sandwich looking frustrated. "What did I do?"

Vivian groaned wishing she could bang her head against the wall or better yet her son's head. "Luke you made it sound as though you don't want to go through with the official mating ceremony."

"I don't."

"Luke to Sophia that is as good as telling her that you are ashamed of her and your bond or worse yet that you don't want her."

"That's not true though!"

"Well that is how it came out Luke!"

Luke groaned running a stiff hand through his hair. He stood up quickly his chair screeching against the floor as he ran towards the stairs. Now that he was paying attention he could smell the salty tang in the air from her tears. Guilt clawed through his chest painfully the closer he got to their room.

He softly opened the door thanking the moon that she hadn't locked him out. For some reason that small gesture of not locking their bedroom door, brought him both peace and increased his guilt. Luke walked in and cringed when he saw her hunched over her desk in front of the window furiously doing her chemistry homework not looking up at him as he stood there.

"Sophia…"

"Not now Luke I have to finish this," she mumbled furiously erasing something on the page she was working on.

"Soph…"

"Not. Now. Luke."

"We need to talk," he sighed running a hand through his hair messing up his brown locks in the process.

"No we don't."

"You misunderstood me earlier at the table."

"Really, I don't think I did you sounded pretty clear to me."

Luke groaned sitting on the edge of the bed facing her desk. Her hair was hiding her face from him but he could smell the salty tears leaking from her eyes each one a painful blow to his stomach. "Baby please, you really did misunderstand me."

He saw her pencil stutter on the page and he quickly continued. "I know you think that my not wanting the official mating ceremony is just another example of the old Luke but Sophia it's not. I don't want the public ceremony because I feel we don't need it."

"We have already gone through the personal mating Sophia and to me that is way more important than the stupid public wedding that is really only there to make the humans happy."

He watched her fist tighten painfully around the pencil and he realized he was still missing something. "What about this ceremony is so important to you Soph?" he asked softly not wanting to hurt her further.

"Besides the fact that I grew up human and think that a wedding is normal and something every little girl desires it is also the time that our mating is announced to the pack. There would be no questions about the validity of our mating that way."

Luke gaped at her realizing how much he had over looked. "Okay I really did not think of those," he admitted.

"Sometimes it is hard for me to remember that you grew up thinking that you were just a human and would never have the wolf life. I can see why this would be important to you."

He heard her sniffle as she looked up at him through red puffy eyes that broke his heart. "Does that mean you will go through with the public ceremony?"

He gave her a soft smile nodding, "For you anything Sophia."

Later that night the alpha couple left the mansion heading for the lake where the pup pack party was being held. They had left Vivian Cates in heaven after they told her they were going to have a public wedding. Vivian started planning right away setting up appointments for her, Sophia and Ruby. Sophia laughed when she saw Vivian dance around her office in her glee.

"My mom was not this happy when Ruby got married." Luke grunted trying not to smile. Now that it was out there he was actually kind of happy that the two of them were going to declare in front of the pack that they were now off limits.

"Well Ruby was a different story and you know it. Vivian and Ruby might come off as cold to one and other but Vivian really does think of Ruby as a daughter. She was frustrated that Ruby didn't know how good she was getting it and the other half of her was sad that her daughter was being forced to marry a man she loathed at the time."

"Well when you put it like that…" Luke chuckled.

Luke quickly got up and made his way behind her hugging her sitting form. "I am sorry my Sophia I didn't mean to make you feel any less than loved."

Sophia was startled by his somewhat flowery declaration of love but quickly got over it as she hugged his strong arms. "Thank you Luke," she whispered tilting her head back to look up at him.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead making her sigh happily. Sophia could tell from his slow wet kisses on her neck that Luke was hoping she would drop her homework and be with him. She had to admit she was sorely tempted as his aroused scent caught up with her, but the large pile of homework she had sitting on her desk kept nagging at her.

"Luke," she sighed meeting his lips as he eagerly latched onto her. "Luke," she gasped when he finally moved back to her neck.

"As much as I would love to continue this I really do have a ton of homework and so do you."

He squeezed the cords in his throat producing a dog like whimper as he pulled away pouting. His dark eyes looked sad as he begged her to let him continue. Her breath caught in her chest as his wolf asserted his displeasure making her head swim.

He knew the moment she gave in and he attacked her again picking her up swiftly out of her desk chair and moving her over to their bed. Their homework would just have to wait.

* * *

She felt desperately alone as she lay there on her bed that had been moved to the basement as her parents kept her hostage in her own home. Sarah rolled over in her bed sighing as she felt the static in her mind that let her know Sean was outside again waiting for her father to chase him away again. He had come there right after school and had been prowling around the woods ever since.

Sarah's father had been furious but the young wolf also knew that part of her father was proud of Sean for his determination. His mere presence outside her home was like a balm to her shredded body. She had tried to claw her skin off an hour ago and it was only after her mother sedated her that she calmed down enough to not hurt herself anymore.

The scent of blood hung heavy in the air around her. The blood made her heat even worse as aroused thoughts of the hunt tormented her stirring on her wolf that was growling to be set free. All she wanted was Sean there with her but she was doomed to be by herself for the duration of her heat her only comfort the small moments when Sean would stand outside.

Sarah knew her mother was coming and groaned as the small brunette woman opened the door. "Here sweetie this will help," her mother whispered handing Sarah a cool drink. The herbs were familiar to Sarah who had gone through heat before. The drink helped cool down the raging inferno inside the young wolf but not completely and only for a few hours.

"Is Sean still outside?" Sarah asked already knowing he was.

Her mother gave her a rueful smile and nodded. "He is nothing if not persistent. Your father has already threatened to get the shotgun out after the poor boy but you and I both know that he won't do it."

"I wish he could be here," Sarah sighed as she set the empty glass on the table next to her bed.

Her mother ran a cool hand through her sweaty matted locks soothingly. "I know little one I know. It might not seem like it right now but we are doing this for your own good."

"How?" Sarah groaned.

"Your father and I don't want you mating with someone that you might not seriously want. We want you to go into a mating with a clear head and know what you are getting into. Right now you are not thinking with your head and heart." Her mother sighed.

"But I know that Sean is the one for me," Sarah whispered sadly as the drink took effect and calmed her raging heat to a roar instead of a hurricane of emotion.

Sarah's mother sighed gently nodding her head. "I still want you to make that decision when you are lucid sweetie."

She knew that she was not going to convince her parents so the teen wolf steeled herself to suffer alone. Her mom knew that she was not going to get any farther with Sarah so she quietly left leaving her daughter alone.

Sarah felt Sean brush against her mind and a small smile tugged at her lips. Her Sean was outside still and as long as her dad let him stay out there she felt that this heat might be just a little bit bearable.

* * *

The strong base pumped through the crowd as the Hill kids gathered by the lake at the edge of the town. Their alphas were back amongst them and their relationship was sealed sending bursts of joy through the pack. Bodies swayed and ground against one another taking carnal pleasure in the sweet scent of musk that filled the night air as the wolves came out to play.

The teen pack howled when they felt the arrival of Sophia and Luke at the edge of the clearing. The energy of the pack increased as the alphas were brought into the throng of bodies. All were careful to be mindful of their positions in relation to the alphas; no females brushed against Luke and no males against Sophia.

The atmosphere was happy and light as the pack enjoyed their time together where they did not have to hide their true selves from human eyes. Luke and Sophia watched as the pack paused as Vivian's mind brushed against those of her pack broadcasting proudly. _"Luke Cates and Sophia Donner will make their mating official in three weeks time under the full moon."_


	40. Truce IV

Part 39: Truce IV

Tyler Creed was a man on a mission. Buddy Hooks his pale since pup years just told him that he and his wife of six years were expecting their second baby. The blonde wolf felt happy for his friend but a large part of him was jealous.

He was a thirty three year old alpha male without a pup. In the pack's eyes he would normally be considered a dud, but lucky for him his situation with Ruby made for some allowances. His time though was running short. Tyler and Ruby were older and an alpha couple and the fact that they didn't have any children was troubling to the pack.

The wolf in him pressed harder on the gas pedal as he raced home knowing Ruby would be there waiting for him. His beautiful wife had been looking for jobs in town earlier looking for something to fill her time now that she did not have to stay cooped up inside all day. It was time for her to start moving on with her life and part of that was her getting a job. The Creed's did not need the added income but as Ruby explained it to Tyler she needed to be out and about feeling useful.

When the car pulled up the drive Tyler barely had the car in park before he bolted out taking the steps two at a time. Ruby looked up when the backdoor opened with a bang. She had sensed Tyler coming but she didn't realize his overzealous emotional state.

"What happened to you?" she asked moving away from the stove to greet him.

It still felt odd to her to be a housewife. Growing up she had sworn to herself she would not turn into Vivian. Her stepmother and mother had been housewives and she had vowed to never end up miserable like them stuck at home. Other women in the pack found being a housewife a great life but it was not the life for Ruby. It wasn't until Luke came along that Vivian was happy, content to stay at home and by the time he was in school Ruby saw Vivian's restless nature return.

"I just got back from Buddy's and he and his little wife had some news to share," Tyler sighed calming down some now that Ruby was before him.

"What?" she asked smiling softly.

"They are expecting."

"Again?" she asked laughing softly trying to ignore the pang in her chest at the news.

Tyler shrugged a silly smile on his face. "You know the pack. Our birth rate is staggering."

Ruby laughed as she watched his eyebrows wiggle at her. It was true their birthrate in Wolf Lake was over the top but for a good reason. Most of those children born never made it through the change which led to parents having large litters of kids and only ending up with one or two who made it to adulthood.

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked suddenly pulling her out of her pack photo album.

"Think about what?"

Tyler shrugged shoving his hands into his sport-coat pockets. "You know having a kid?"

Ruby froze the breath rushing from her. She couldn't deny that she had thought about it, but hearing it said out loud was still startling. She shifted around her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to figure out what to say.

She was startled when she felt Tyler's strong arms wrap around her pulling her into his chest. The warmth that radiated from him was comforting. "Ruby be honest with me," he whispered his warm breath tickling the soft hairs on the back of her neck.

She turned around in his arms wrapping hers around his neck. "Tyler, I have thought about it."

Ruby could see the relief in his light brown eyes. It startled her and brought a funny rushing feeling to her chest to know that Tyler had thought about them having children. He seemed to want them and he wanted to know what she thought about the idea.

"I will admit that it is something I want with you."

"I sense a, but, in there."

"But, are you sure that this is what you want?"

Tyler ran his hands up and down her back. His eyes took on a tint of his wolf gold as he stole a kiss from her. She could feel him brushing against her mind and she opened herself up wanting the closer connection to her mate holding her close.

Ruby gasped as his feelings and thoughts rushed into her. Images of her with a baby, their baby assaulted her and the feelings Tyler had flooded her with them. It was a dizzying experience that left her gasping for breath her knees weakening as he held her up.

Tyler slowly pulled their minds apart and left their connection back at its calm resting place. Her eyes fluttered open taking in his grinning face.

"Of course I want that Ruby. I always have."

She looked at him through hooded eyes just a speck of her brilliant blue eyes showing through her lashes. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," he whispered.

"Well now this will make Sophia very happy," Ruby laughed as Tyler twirled her around.

"How so?" he laughed kissing her forehead.

"It will take some of Vivian's pressure off of her. I know my stepmother and now that Luke and Sophia are together the moment they make it official in the church she is going to be hounding them to have pups."

Tyler growled at that. "She and Luke are too young."

"You know that and I know that but Vivian just sees opportunity and baby clothes. I can guarantee that she will be begging for grand pups the moment they exchange bites."

In human ceremonies it was common to exchange rings as a sign of devotion. For the wolves of Wolf Lake in front of the human congregation the rings are exchanged but at night under a full moon bites are exchanged in front of the pack. Rings are not permanent and can be lost in a flip where bites are forever.

Ruby saw the dark clouded look that came over Tyler. His light brown eyes darkened in his anger. She knew that Luke was still a sore subject with her husband but she sensed that there was something else this time besides were baby brother that had Tyler's chest rumbling.

"What is it?"

His eyes lightened as he looked down at her trying to reassure her but Ruby was not buying into that. He rolled his eyes when he saw her blue gaze never waver. "Alright I was just thinking about Vivian and her scheming. It has occurred to me that the woman has gotten every damn thing she has wanted no matter how hard we have resisted."

Ruby had to admit he was right. She never wanted to be with Tyler but with her human lover John Kanin and look at her now; mated to Tyler and talking about bringing pups into their family. Sophia had been dead set against entering into a relationship with Luke. The young half-breed had sworn that Luke Cates would never touch her and now they were mated. It really did seem as though Vivian had all she wanted.

"Well there is something she wants but I know she will never get it." Ruby laughed.

Tyler knew that laugh it was Ruby's devious laugh. "I am almost afraid to ask."

"Matthew Donner," Ruby laughed. "There is no way that woman is going to get the Sheriff no matter how much she schemes to get him."

"He had known her his entire life." Tyler pointed out.

"That just means he is better at seeing through her bullshit. Vivian is a master manipulator it is how she gets her way she just carefully plays people around her. Unfortunately for Vivian, Matt is observant."

"He is also a male Ruby, a lonely one."

"But he is lonely by choice Tyler. Women in the pack throw themselves at him all the time he has had ample opportunity. Hell even Vivian threw herself at Matt and not a bite from him."

Tyler did have to admit Ruby had a point there. Matthew Donner was very popular with the single and many married ladies of Wolf Lake. Humans and wolves alike were attracted to the town sheriff who was a single loving father. It was as though his silent strength and no nonsense attitude were a turn on for women with the way they threw themselves at the man.

Ruby laughed at Tyler's bemused look laying her head on his chest. "What is that look for?" she asked.

"I am just trying to imagine what women see in the guy."

Ruby shook her head at her mate. Sometimes he was too cute for words. In times like this when she couldn't verbally communicate her joy she chose another means of communication. She stood on her toes and pulled his face down to hers kissing him soundly on the lips. A slow grin pulled at his lips and she knew he got the message.

* * *

Kit stirred her shake glumly as she sat at the counter of the diner after her shift. Without Sophia working at the diner just wasn't the same. The blonde tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear as someone sat down heavily next to her on a stool.

"So what brings you here tonight?" a familiar voice asked the small girl.

Kit looked up and saw Scott sitting next to her a board look on his handsome face. "I am board out of my mind." She replied licking the shake goop off the straw.

Scott nodded playing with the place setting sitting there in front of him. "Tell me about it this town blows. It seems like there is never anything to do."

Kit scoffed at that looking glumly into her metal shake cup. "There is something to do around here if you are one of the Hill Kids. It seems like they are always having a party over at the lake. Too bad none of us townies are ever invited."

Scott shuddered in his seat at the thought of crashing a Hill party. He had, had enough encounters with Luke Cates and his cronies to last a lifetime. The moment Scott and his friends stepped near a Hill kid they were all on the offensive.

"Well why aren't you out with friends then?" Scott asked.

Kit gave him a withering look before she turned back to looking at her shake. "Sophia is my best friend or she was. It seems like now she is spending all her time with Sarah and Presley. God she used to hate Presley the two of them were always at each other's throats."

Scott winced when the blonde mentioned Sophia. He had been working hard to stay away from the girl he desired as she paraded around the school on Luke Cates's arm. The human boy had noticed how Sophia spent more time with people she used to hate than people she used to be friends with.

"It's all Cates." Scott grumbled. "He has her on a freaking tether or something."

Kit nodded glumly. "I tried to talk to her at school but she was too caught up in Luke to hang out with me."

Scott felt bad for Kit; it was obvious she was not very high on the social chain just like Sophia used to be. "I didn't even know the two of them even knew of each other before they were suddenly together." Scott sighed.

Kit shook her head at him laughing humorlessly. "Scott, Scott, Scott is it so obvious you are new here. Luke and Sophia have known each other all of their lives. They have been dancing around each other since they were twelve it was only a matter of time."

Scott sighed looking around the empty diner. The teen boy looked at Kit and grinned. "Well who needs them? How about you and I hang out together?"

Kit paused her stirring to look at him in disbelief. "The two of us hang out together?"

"Why not?" Scott shrugged giving her his best puppy eyes.

Kit tried not to smile but in the end her smile won out. "Alright sure."

"Good. If the two of us stick together maybe we can survive without Sophia Donner." Scott snickered as Kit laughed.

"Well it would be nice to not hang around the diner by myself." She laughed.

"Then it is settled. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship Kit."


	41. For Life

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this is up so late I am back in school now and trying to get organized! Thank you all for your reviews I love reading them! I just wanted to let you know that the new posting day is going to be every other Sunday it works better for my time table! Thanks everyone and please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 40: For Life

Kit anxiously waited in her car before school as Scott told her to last night at the diner. Apparently the two were going to enter school together that day and make some huge entrance. The idea appealed to Kit having never been one of the popular kids, making a scene with Scott was a welcome spectacle.

A hard rap on her window knocked the blonde from her happy thoughts. She grinned when she saw Scott waving at her. Kit quickly grabbed her bag and got out of her old blue mustang.

"Morning Scott," she said trying valiantly to not squeal like a freak in front of him.

"Hey Kit," he laughed as the two started walking.

A few people gave them strange looks as they walked into school but for the most part everyone seemed oblivious to them. Kit was disappointed by this as Scott walked her to her locker. She noticed that people were huddled together in the halls of the high school talking animatedly in hushed voices. The two humans shared a look wondering what was going on.

Annabelle Potter spotted Scott and Kit and eagerly raced towards them her face glowing in her excitement. "Hey have you guys heard?" she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of them.

"Heard what?" Scott asked adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Luke Cates and Sophia Donner are engaged!" she squealed.

Kit blinked at the girl not sure if she had really heard her or not. Scott stuttered next to her blinking rapidly. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Luke asked Sophia to marry him. Rumor has it the sheriff's daughter is knocked up. The whole school is officially on baby bump watch now." The girl laughed.

"Ugh," an all too familiar voice groaned from behind the three humans.

Presley sneered at them in her usual heinous way fluffing her blonde curls. "You all are so pathetic. You all hang on to gossip as if it is your life ambition."

Kit huffed at the Hill girl before her. She always hated Presley and she was angry that Sophia seemed to be friends with the hostile girl now especially when not too long ago they were at each other's throats over Luke.

"Jealous Presley that Luke picked Sophia over you?" Kit sneered.

Presley laughed throwing her head back. Scott winced at the bark like laughter that left the small blonde as other kids stopped in the hall to stare. "I am happy for them," Presley laughed. "Sophia is my friend."

Kit snorted rolling her eyes, "Yeah more like an enemy. Tell me Presley is it one of those keep your friends close and enemies closer deals with Sophia?"

The blonde wolf sneered at the human girl. "Don't you ever question my loyalty to Sophia." Presley growled her lip curling in her anger.

Kit backed away as Presley pressed closer to her. The small hairs on her body standing on end as Presley stared her down. There was something about the other girl's stare that left chills running down Kit's spine. It looked as though Presley wanted to kill her.

Scott stepped in front of Kit fighting the urge to shrink away. He hated how all of the Hill kids could intimidate the rest of the school. He was not going to stand around and just watch Presley push Kit around like she owned the school.

"Walk away Presley you don't want to get into it with us," Scott warned the girl.

Presley smirked at the human; her wolf was rippling inside ready to pounce. She could feel Randy coming down the hall and knew she had to work fast. Stepping so Kit couldn't see her face Presley pressed close to Scott letting her eyes shift to their predatory gold.

"Are you sure about that Scott?" she chuckled watching him start at the sight of her. Her eyes had shifted back before he could take a second look at the inhuman sight.

"What the hell," he breathed as Randy looped his arm around the small blonde wolf's waist.

"Are they bothering you?" Randy asked sneering at Scott and Kit.

Presley shook her head making sure her curls bounced about. She looked to a shaken Scott and giggled. "Nope we are done here. Come on we have to go and congratulate Sophia and Luke."

Randy growled at her low in his throat as he led his girlfriend down the hall. Presley cringed at his tone knowing he was angry with her. She didn't want to make Randy mad but she was tired of Scott and Kit and the sooner she got rid of them the better.

"Why the hell did you expose yourself Presley?" Randy snarled as he backed her into the lockers in the Hill side of the school away from human prying ears.

"Relax he is not sure what he saw and even if he is he is not stupid enough to tell anyone. Who the hell would believe him?"

Randy's fist moved quicker than she had anticipated as he dented the locker next to her head. "You are smarter than this Presley you know what kind of trouble this could bring us."

Her head bowed not meeting his eyes. She knew he was right she had messed up. Presley just wanted the human's to leave Sophia alone she was no longer one of them she was a Hill kid.

"We have to tell Sophia and Luke."

Presley whimpered at that. Randy hated that sound it made his wolf anxious. It was even worse knowing that he was the cause of her distress. He nuzzled the side of her face rubbing their cheeks together.

"Do you hate me?" she asked softly.

"Never," he whispered.

She sighed in relief moving closer to him. Wolves were not shy about public displays of affection. It was a sign of possession and passion. Presley keened when she felt Randy nibble her ear a sign of comforting affection.

"We still have to tell Luke and Sophia, don't we?" she asked.

Randy nodded against her neck. "They will find out eventually it is better to hear it from you so that they can form a plan on how to counteract Scott."

"Do you really think the human will talk?"

Randy pulled back tucking a curl behind her ear. "He is an opportunist and deeply stupid. I think if he feels it could work in his favor he would blab in a heartbeat."

* * *

Luke Cates did not want to get out of bed. He knew that he and Sophia were going to be late for school but at the moment he could not bring himself to care.

He had the girl of his dreams as his mate and she was sound asleep next to him. His mother had monopolized Sophia when she got home from the party at the lake. Vivian was all excited to start planning the wedding. In his mother's mind their wedding would be the event of Wolf Lake that year.

Luke tipped his head and nudged her face with his brushing his nose against hers. "Come on Soph," he whispered, "time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," she mumbled her eyes remaining firmly closed.

He chuckled as her forehead creased slightly. "Come on Sophia we are gonna be late to school."

"I don't care," she whined her brown eyes fluttering open a pout pulling at her pink lips.

Luke thought she looked adorable. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms tightly around her enjoying her warmth once more. She squealed at the sudden movement erupting into giggles.

"Well if you really don't want to get up," he growled attacking her neck drawing sweet laughter from his mate.

"Alright I am up."

Luke grinned, running kisses up and down her neck along his bite mark. He felt the change in her immediately; his marks seemed to be sensitive spots on Sophia. Her musk filled the air around him making his head spin a low pleased growl leaving him.

He pinned her to the bed nudging her head with his until her lips met his eagerly. A knock on the bedroom door infuriated him. Luke growled angrily as his mother's sent assaulted him. He had been enjoying his mate and his mother dared to interrupt him.

Sophia sighed below him. She knew that Vivian was not going to go away his mother was persistent like that. The woman continued to knock on the door calling to the two teens knowing that they could hear her even if she could not hear them.

"You two are late for school!" she yelled banging on the door.

Luke growled leaping off the bed to yell at his mother. He swung the door open not caring that he was missing his clothing after all it was a sight his mother was used to.

"What?" he growled at her.

Vivian raised a displeased eyebrow at him but her son did not back down. Secretly she was pleased to note her son's growing strength. She was proud to note that he rarely backed down from her anymore. Her son's dominance was growing and she had a feeling that in a few short years her son was going to be the alpha of their pack.

"You need to get to school," she huffed trying not to let on how happy she was.

"Why?" Luke asked internally growling when he heard Sophia getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He didn't want her to leave their bed he wanted to finish what they had started.

Vivian smirked when she saw her son's face grimace with disappointment when Sophia left to get ready. "The pack needs to properly congratulate you and Sophia. The two of you need to set a good example for the others Luke. You need to show up to school when you can."

"They already got to say their peace last night."

Vivian shook her head at her son. Sometimes he was such a boy and she wanted to shake some sense into him. Last night was informal today at school would be the formal recognition among the young members of the pack.

After several more moments of persuading Vivian finally convinced her son to go to school. Now that she thought back on it Sophia getting out of the shower might have connived Luke to end their conversation just to get his mother to go away. She knew her son was less than happy that he had to share his mate with the others. Luke was a typical male wanting to keep her all to himself.

Vivian watched the two teens hurry to Luke's car as they sped out of the driveway and off to school. She was impressed that they were able to get ready so quickly. Sophia must have hurried Luke more than she thought. It looked as though the two were only going to miss the first ten minutes of homeroom.

The familiar sound of Tyler's car pulling up her driveway surprised Vivian. She looked out her office window and sighed in relief when she spotted Ruby getting out of the driver's side. Vivian no longer liked being alone in a room with Tyler. Memories of their affair came up and a sickening pull cramped her stomach.

A part of the alpha knew that she did not have to worry about Tyler making any advances on her now that he had the younger Ruby Wilder Cates as his wife but a part of her still was afraid of the temptation. It sickened her to know that her son knew of her transgressions and no matter how she tried to justify herself to him Luke never looked at her the same.

Ruby knocked on the front door before letting herself in giving her stepmother ample warning of her arrival. Vivian smiled inwardly at how familiar Ruby and she were becoming. There was a time when they were close but her petty jealousy of Ruby had gotten in the way of their relationship.

Vivian could sense something different about her step daughter, a strange light. Ruby looked happy and proud as she walked into the office. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted off the white wolf's shoulders as she sat in front of Vivian all smiles.

"What brought on this attitude?" Vivian asked unable to stop smiling as well.

Ruby practically bounced in her seat as she leaned closer to her step mother. "Tyler and I are going to try for pups."

Vivian was happily surprised when she felt no jealousy at Ruby's announcement. A large part of her was thrilled to death that Ruby wanted to be a mother. Vivian got up from her chair and hugged the small pale woman who eagerly hugged her back.

"That is wonderful Ruby. What brought this on?"

Ruby shrugged a small smile pulling at her red lips. "Buddy and his wife are expecting again and it got Tyler and me thinking about kids."

"It sounds as though this is something that has been weighing on the back of your mind for awhile." Vivian chuckled and Ruby gave her a knowing look.

"It has. If I am honest with myself it has been weighing on my mind since I married Tyler I was just too foolish to see it. Lately though it has been getting worse," Ruby sighed shaking her head.

Vivian remembered that feeling all too well when she married Willard Cates. Females always have that nagging need to have children tugging at the back of their minds but they are able to push it off for a few years after their first flip. The feeling grows stronger when females are mated though and it steadily grows stronger until it practically drives them mad.

Ruby sighed in relief when she saw Vivian silently agreeing with her. She knew that it was normal for her kind to want kids but the urge was so strong in her she had thought maybe there was something wrong. Tyler had told her it was normal but another woman telling her so was a different matter. It was much more comforting.

"I am surprised that you lasted this long," Vivian laughed.

The older woman shook her head a fond smile on her face. "I remember when I first married your father how terrible it was. Having you and your sister around only strengthened that urge."

Ruby frowned at that unsure of what Vivian meant. "How so?"

"You and Amanda were wonderful little girls Ruby. When your mother died and I married your father I took you in as my own. I didn't realize then how right my mother was when she told me having you two around would strengthen the need. You were mine in a sense but I really did need my own."

Ruby laughed shaking her head at Vivian. "I don't see how you could have wanted children after what Amanda and I put you through."

"I understood Ruby," Vivian whispered a sad smile suddenly taking over the older woman.

"You both had just lost your mother and then suddenly I was there and you had to get used to me. You both thought I was trying to take the place of your mother of course you were upset."

"I am still sorry about it." Ruby whispered surprised when Vivian just waved her apology off.

"There is nothing to apologize for Ruby like I said I understood."

The two women let the issue rest as Vivian pulled Ruby into the wedding planning. Ruby was thrilled that Sophia and Luke were going to be married in the pack church it was going to be an interesting affair since the two were the alphas of the younger pack.

It was mid morning when the two women suddenly paused, their eyes meeting in alarm. Matthew Donner was roaring through the pack link. Images poured at every wolf in town sending the pack into a frenzy. Anna Sutton was found dead in the woods, silver bullets in her heart.


	42. For Life II

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait Real Life has been kicking my butt and taking names. I will finish this story though so please don't give up on me! Thank you everyone who left a review and please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 41: For Life II

Wolves searched the woods in teams of four. The human forms of Wolf Lake's darkest secret contained an enraged beast waiting to rip out. The scent in the woods around Anna's body was alarmingly familiar to them. It was the same scent that they had detected on the trap that killed Willard Cates.

Vivian shivered as she walked with Buddy Hooks, his wife, and Sean her son's beta. Sean had a keen look on his face as he fell back on his hunches low to the ground. She watched as his eyes closed and he sniffed the air.

There was an inhuman beauty about the beta that night as he tracked the mysterious scent. They were chasing the distinctive scent of human sweat that tainted the air. Sean's golden eyes snapped open the golden glow of his wolf staring at them.

"The human went south towards the hills," Sean hissed rising up.

Buddy motioned for them to follow as his eyes darted about. There was something off they could all sense it their nerves alive ready to fight. The human had used silver bullets; the human knew what they were.

Vivian sniffed the air delicately a vicious grin pulling at her lips. She was finally going to have justice. She was finally going to get her revenge. This human was responsible for taking her husband away and she was going to avenge her mate. Willard might not have been long for that world but the human had no right to cut his already limited time short.

The pack was out for blood that night. They knew that the human was not going to get away from them this time. They had been foolish before believing that one of their own was capable of killing their beloved alpha. Many were ashamed to admit it but they had all secretly entertained the idea that Vivian or Tyler might have taken out old Willard.

The small hairs on the back of the alpha's neck stood on end her eyes suddenly shifting as she caught a distinct scent, blood. A low growl escaped from deep within her chest catching the attention of the others in the still night.

Sophia's head snapped in Vivian's direction as Luke gripped her tightly around the waist ready to move her behind him in a blink. There was a dark warning in his mother's growl, she sensed danger. The pack cautiously moved forward in their lines making sure their footfalls stayed soft on the ground.

Ruby shivered as she walked beside Tyler and Presley. She could not shake the feeling that something was off. Someone with Anna Sutton's speed should not have gone down as easily as she did. Anna was among the fastest runners of the pack. The bullets to the chest indicated that Anna was not running away from the shooter which meant that she scented no danger when they approached her.

Ruby tugged on Tyler's hand pulling him back slightly. She tugged harder until his head was closer to hers. "Something is off Tyler, we are walking into a trap." She whispered her voice barely registering with the others.

Sophia's eyes flew to meet her blue eyes instantly as Tyler blew out a breath beside her. "I know," Tyler whispered.

Ruby looked up at her husband in shock a sick feeling pulling at her stomach. "Matt and Sherman noticed something was off with the body. Vivian said that if it is a trap we would be better off going as a pack."

"She didn't defend herself," Sophia whispered softly from beside them. Her brown eyes glanced worriedly about before coming to rest on a tree in front of them.

"The scent markings are also too precise. It is almost as if the person we are following knew how much of a scent to leave us so that we could follow."

Ruby nodded glad that someone else seemed to agree that this whole situation felt wrong. Matthew Donner's voice rang clearly through their minds freezing the pack in place. He had found two other scents.

The sheriff jogged silently over to Vivian a grim look on his face. "We have to send the kids back Vivian this is bad," Matt whispered glancing at Sophia, Luke and Sean who stood close.

"What is going on dad what did you find?"

Matt ran a clawed hand through his hair looking agitated. "There are three more scents off in the distance running parallel to the scent we have been tracking. They seemed to want to stay off the grid of ours and it they would have if Ashley hadn't tripped into the ivy on the far edge of the forest. If she hadn't tripped Vivian I never would have scented them."

Vivian growled furious with the humans. It was a trap. They could feel the angry terror of the alpha leach into them through the pack bond.

"They think they can play us," she hissed her brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well then let's play with them. They have no idea what they are messing with."

Luke snickered at the devious look on his mother's face. He almost snorted when he saw the same look mirrored on his sister's face. Ruby always thought she and Vivian were polar opposites but the feral looks on their faces proved that the two women were more alike than they knew.

"Before we do anything we should send the kids back," Matt suggested glancing once more at his daughter.

"Good idea," Tyler grunted adjusting his unnecessary jacket.

Luke and Sean glared at the blonde wolf that blissfully ignored their heated looks. Vivian sighed when she spotted the dark spark of rebellion glittering in his eyes. If she forced her son away she knew she was going to hear about it later but the mother hen in her wanted to tell her son to run home and hide under his bed.

Buddy Hooks a man who loved to cause problems for once decided to use his ability to persuade people for good. He looked to Luke a desperate look on his face. "Cates there are a lot of young wolves in these woods besides you. It is not safe for them to be here any longer and as their leader you need to make sure they get out of these woods and home safely."

Luke mentally cursed Buddy for making sense. Sean gave the man the evil eye before he followed Luke's mental bellow for the pup pack to retreat to their homes. Sophia kissed her dad and Tyler on the cheek before she followed the other teens out of the woods trying to ignore the rolling feeling in her stomach.

The adult pack closed in around their alpha as they waited for the last of the teens to leave the woods. The air around them pulsed with life. The fur beneath their skin began to ripple as muscle and bone shifted in preparation for a sudden flip.

They knew exactly what they were going to be up against they just did not want their children to know, at least not yet. There was only one type of person who would go to all of that trouble to get the pack into the woods and following a human scent, a hunter.

The Wolf Lake pack had not had to deal with hunters since their last great exodus from Salem over a hundred years ago. If the hunters were really onto the pack's new location it meant trouble for over half the occupants of Wolf Lake. None of the wolves liked that they might have to run and hide from a bunch of humans that they could easily kill.

Vivian motioned for the pack to get closer as she broadcast the plan to her pack members. She wanted a quick and clean attack and more importantly she wanted no survivors. It was her job to make sure the pack stayed safe and she was damn well going to make sure that happened.


	43. Stupid Humans

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update school was the worst this semester. I am hoping to finish writing this over the next three weeks so here is to hoping that updates are regular until the end. Thanks for all of your reviews I always love reading them so please let me know what you think!**

Part 42: Stupid Humans

The humans thought they were setting a clever trap for the wolves of Wolf Lake when really they were now the ones falling into the trap. Vivian couldn't control the victorious grin that pulled at her lips as she watched the movements of the humans below from her perch in the tree. They never even saw her jump up right behind them as they watched the other end of the woods across the clearing.

Through the link Matthew Donner snarled and barked at his pack mates. He recognized two of the humans in the group. The old man off to the side of the pickup truck was a man who had come into his station yesterday claiming to be a ranger looking for a white wolf. Matt had sensed something was off then but brushed it off.

Matt could not help but berate himself for his mistake as he watched the humans shift their guns. He knew better than to ignore his instincts about people. He was a predator and used to judging his prey, and yesterday his instincts told him something was off with the ranger. Donner knew better than to trust someone when they walked in off the streets claiming to be a wildlife ranger.

Tyler and Buddy moved in from the other side. They were used to being the muscle of the pack throwing themselves into the thick of the action. Buddy shared a last look with his friend his pointed teeth catching the faint night light.

Tyler stepped into the clearing laughing as Buddy trailed behind him two other combat wolves picking up the rear. "Well what do we have here boys?" Tyler chuckled, the wolf like bark in his laugh unsettling the human hunters.

Arthur Van Halen was an experienced hunter and his ultimate prey was the skinwalker, the perfect predator. He was shocked ten years ago when he killed a wolf in the woods of Michigan's Upper Peninsula and the dead carcass of a beautiful grey wolf turned into a small woman. At first he had been horrified that he had killed a woman, but then he remembered what he had seen. She had been a wolf when he killed her.

He had been hunting that grey wolf for days since he saw it outside his cabin three days before. Just when he thought he had it cornered it would find a way out of danger and away from him. As he looked at the dead body of the little blonde woman he realized that the reason the wolf was so smart because the wolf was human.

After that Van Halen searched relentlessly for information of the strange woman he had seen. He stumbled across myths and legends of a race of people blessed with the ability to shift into wolves. They were neither wolf nor human but something else. They were the worst sort of beast imaginable as their natural prey was the very form they favored, humans.

It was as though God had been looking down on him that day in the woods, he was given a new purpose in life. To hunt down the beasts that threatened humanity.

It was a harder feat than he had originally thought. Skinwalkers were smart they were a different prey than he was used to. They looked like humans and blended in so well that there was very little that gave their true nature away. He would find one or two every so often around the woods near Canada along the borders of the United States. It took Van Halen three years before he figured out what the signatures of the Skinwalkers were.

Now before Van Halen stood a blonde man with glowing golden eyes and sharp canine like teeth. This was not the man Van Halen had been expecting.

"You seem surprised," Tyler laughed circling the humans.

There were six of them all males with similar scents. If Tyler had to guess he would bet that the men were all brothers and sons.

Buddy chuckled behind him a smirk on his face. "I don't think the humans realized how many of us there were."

That caught Van Halen's attention. It had never occurred to the hunter that there were others in two besides the white wolf that he had been told about.

"There are more of you?" Arthur asked knowing better than to show fear in front of his prey.

The wolves let out a barking laugh a snarl unsettling the hunters. Tyler looked gleeful as he circled the men. "Obviously you did not pay attention to the name of the town."

Van Halen froze when he realized what the man before him was implying. The town was called Wolf Lake, but surely that did not mean that the two was full of Skinwalkers.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice called out from the fringe of the woods.

Matthew Donner knew his time had come as he stepped into the clearing with his gun drawn. Van Halen looked relieved at the sight of the sheriff he had spoken to the day before. He knew that this man at least was not a wolf.

"Sheriff Donner." Van Halen laughed. "You are just in time."

Matt looked confused as he approached the circle of men. "In time for what? Why do you have guns pointed at my daughter's brother?"

Van Halen paled at that. "This is your son?"

Tyler and Matt looked disgusted shaking their heads furiously. "Hell no," Tyler growled. "My li'l sis is adopted."

The young man behind Van Halen shifted uneasily as he eyed the woods around them. It felt as if they were being watched by hundreds of people. He could feel the eyes glaring at him and it took all his willpower not to jump into the truck and drive away.

Van Halen seemed to have collected himself as he adjusted his gun onto Buddy. "Sheriff your town is inhabited by wolves posing as humans."

That was blunter than Matthew Donner had been expecting. He glanced at Tyler who used the link to tell him that the pack was in place.

Matt looked at the hunter that was after his people and allowed an old familiar grin to come over him. It had been ages since he last stretched his jaws and his sharp canine teeth descended into a wolfish grin. "I know," Matt growled allowing the wolf to seep into his voice.

"What part of Wolf Lake didn't you understand?" Abby the town librarian asked from the fringe of the woods.

"You know what they say about false advertizing," Tyler chuckled.

The aged hunter looked confused but resolute. He was sure that this all had to be some mistake. Surely someone would have noticed if the entire town was full of wild beasts.

"We were tired of running all the time so we decided to form a colony of our people." Matt said as he slowly inched towards the human men.

"We were tired of hiding what we really were. We wanted a place where we could exist and not have to fear people like you." The Sheriff growled at the men.

Matt paused when he was directly behind Van Halen who had wisely decided to stay still. "You have threatened our existence and that is not something we tolerate."

"What do you plan to do?" Van Halen asked waving his gun at Tyler. "We are the armed ones."

Tyler let out another barking laugh as others shifted through the trees and towards the fringe of the clearing. "Stupid food," he laughed. "We are the weapons."

The fools never saw them coming as Vivian launched herself from the trees right onto Arthur Van Halen slamming the hunter to the ground. Her teeth sliced into his neck the warm liquid coating her tongue as the sounds of screaming men were silenced in the clearing.

Wolves pounced on the dead men howling at the still warm bodies. Tonight their leaders feasted as the wolves of Wolf Lake lived up to their legend once more.


	44. Making it Official

Part 43: Making it Official

He could not believe that he was finally here ready to marry Sophia Donner. Time seemed to fly by as Sophia, his mother and Ruby all prepared for the wedding. His mother Vivian had gone more than a little overboard with her preparations but Luke and Sophia let her go, knowing that it was safer for them all to step aside.

Randy and Charlie stumbled into the groom suite of the church with Sean lagging behind. Most of the younger males of the pack were dead tired after the male run last night. It was tradition in the pack that when a male was going to officially bind himself to his mate that he go for a last single run with the unmated males in the pack. At first it sounded like a good idea but today his muscles were screaming at him.

"Here Cates," Sean grunted holding a small pill bottle in his hand. "Creed wanted me to give you these; he says they will help the pain."

Luke looked at the pills and winced, "Sick bastard probably poisoned them."

Randy snickered shaking his head at his alpha, "I don't think he would risk the wrath of Ruby."

The boys all winced at the mentioning of the white wolf. She had been unusually hostile as of late. Tyler refused to see how evil Ruby had become.

Luke still could not believe that his older sister was pregnant. It seemed like no time had passed from the time Sophia told Luke that his sister and Tyler were trying for a baby and then she was suddenly pregnant. The Creed's were ecstatic and in his happy bubble Tyler was able to ignore his wife's hostility to the world around her.

The first trimester was unkind to Ruby. Sophia was constantly at the Creed home helping Ruby around as the pregnancy sapped her strength. Luke would have been worried but his mother told him that Ruby's mother had been just as bad in her first trimester when she was pregnant with Ruby and Amanda. It seemed the Wilder women were cursed with terrible first trimesters; their only consolation was that most of their children survived the flip unlike women who had easier pregnancies.

"No he wouldn't want to risk that," Luke agreed.

A knock on the door drew the boy's attention. They could tell from the strong musky scent that it was Sherman and Matt Donner. Randy opened the door and the two men entered the room sly grins on their faces.

"I'm surprised to see you boys still walking. Usually the groom and his men have to be revived forcibly the day of their wedding." Sherman laughed as he clapped a cringing Sean on the back. The Beta glared at the keeper a low growl escaping him.

"Well we really didn't have time to crack too deep into the alcohol," Randy explained.

Matt raised an eyebrow at that knowing that the Hill kids would drink themselves into oblivion if they could. He noticed Luke's sheepish expression and Charlie's pointed glared and gathered that Luke had prevented his pack-mates from delving too deep into the bottle.

"What did my daughter threaten you with?"

Luke looked Matt dead in the eyes his expression fearful, "You don't want to know."

Sean chuckled from his lounging spot. "She threatened to shave something in his sleep."

Matt and Sherman looked confused as Tyler recoiled in horror. "Where the hell did she learn to threaten something like that?" Tyler asked glaring at Luke who held his hands up in surrender.

"Not me."

"We think it was Presley and Brittney." Charlie laughed.

Tyler rolled his eyes not surprised that the fierce little blonde would impart her wisdom on his impressionable Sophia. He was not stupid he knew that Sophia was less innocent than she let on but she was like a parent in that he preferred to remain blissfully ignorant. If he did not see it then it did not exist. He did not see Sophia acting like a wild child therefore she was not a free spirit like her father.

He still could not believe that little Sophia and Luke were getting married today. He had known them all their lives. Earlier he had watched Sophia getting her makeup done with Ruby and an uncomfortable pang went through him. He could not believe that there was ever a time he did not love Sophia but Tyler knew that the sad reality was that over a year ago he looked down at the girl as though she were nothing. Tyler had just gotten to know Sophia and it felt as though he were losing her to Luke.

The church bells chimed and Luke began to shake. This was it he was getting married. Randy, Charlie and Sean all headed out of the groom's room after slapping their friend and alpha on the back. Sherman took one look at Luke and laughed shaking his head.

Matthew Donner and Tyler Creed shared a look. Matt approached Luke first knowing that he needed to get to Sophia's end of the church so he could walk her down the aisle. Luke let out a deep breath as his girl's father approached him.

He fought off a nauseous feeling as Matt finally cornered him. Matt had been good about not vocalizing his displeasure this far knowing that the wedding was what Sophia wanted. The pack knew he was upset though as the stray thought leaked into the pack link.

Matt felt as though Luke was taking away his baby girl, his only reminder of his late wife. At the same time Matt realized Luke Cates was the lesser of several evils. Sophia had grown up with the boy and the couple was staying in Wolf Lake as was required of all wolves born into the pack. Matt also realized that solidifying the couple as mates was necessary now that nomads and other wolf packs had caught wind of a new female flip in Wolf Lake.

Several packs around the country were slowly on the decline. Too much inbreeding and too few females was slowly killing off the other packs. Wolf Lake was now the largest pack and all of the females Wolf Lake produced had the other packs panting with envy. Matt knew his daughter was in danger of being taken from the pack because she was the alpha female and the chance that her pups would survive the flip was greater.

Matt had to force himself to take comfort in the fact that as the mate of a future alpha, no one would want to come after Sophia now. She had become too important to Wolf Lake and after the wedding there would be no one to challenge the mating.

"Cold feet son?" Matt asked taking pity on the pup who was valiantly trying not to show fear.

"Nope my feet are totally warm."

"Good because, you run out on my baby girl and I will track your tail to the end of the earth until you are dead and decaying in the ground."

Luke cringed at the pleasant image. The sheriff let out a resigned sigh knowing he needed to start letting go.

"You take care of her Luke. I know you can but I need you to promise you will. She is all I have and losing her will send me into a rage that only death can tame."

Luke blinked at the Sheriff knowing that he too would fly into an inconsolable rage in anything happened to his girl. "I promise."

Matt nodded slowly coming to an agreement with Luke. He might not like the boy but he had to trust him to look after what he cherished most. As he paused in the door the sheriff turned back to Luke a wry grin on his face.

"Your dad would be proud of you today Luke. When all of us doubted Sophia's true nature and the odd connection the two of you always shared Willard didn't. He always told us the two of you were going to end up together, he was so sure of it."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Luke's full lips. He remembered how disappointed his father had been when he started to ignore Sophia. His father had always told him that Sophia was his future. One day Willard had just stopped trying to convince his son that Sophia was the one for him. It had been a month before his murder and Luke had asked his father why he was no longer pushing the issue. Willard's harsh words stuck with Luke to this day as he remembered his father saying, "She is too good for you. Sophia does not want a mate who constantly degrades her."

Luke remembered how wounded he felt at his father's words. It was shortly after that when he started pestering Sophia more than usual only this time he paid attention to her reactions. It soon became clear to Luke that Sophia no longer saw them as friends, which is what he told himself he had always wanted. Her cool distaste for him unsettled him and Luke soon found himself on the outside looking in.

The news shortly thereafter that Sophia was going to be leaving Wolf Lake was painful. She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop her since the two were no longer speaking. So he pestered her and tormented her until she paid attention to him again, until he had finally wormed his way back into her life as someone other than an outside observer.

Matt cleared his throat to bring Luke back to the present. The poor boy had that far away look that told the old sheriff that he was remembering a few demons.

"You really think my dad would be happy?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I know he would be," Matt said before he left the groom's room to head towards his daughter the bride waiting to get married.

Tyler waited for the door to close before he pounded on his brother-in-law. Yellow eyes replaced Tyler's human eyes as he slammed the groom against the wall with a dull thud.

"Now that we are alone let's talk," Tyler growled.

Luke could feel all the hair on the back of his neck raise on end. The predator in him reared its head and his eyes shifted as well.

"Let me go, now" Luke growled.

Tyler didn't release his hold on the teen. "You are about to marry a girl that is very important to me Cates. You will swear to me right now on a blood pact that you will keep her safe."

Luke's wolf calmed slightly when he realized that Tyler was not trying to hurt him. His eyes shifted back to their human brown and Tyler's did the same.

"Not you too, what is it with you guys thinking I can't protect my mate?"

Tyler had to laugh at that. He knew exactly what Luke was feeling. On the day he married Ruby several males in the pack threw him against walls threatening him with a grizzly death if he did not protect the white wolf.

"I know you can protect her Luke," Tyler sighed releasing his hold on the boy.

"I just don't want to lose her, you know?"

As a brother Luke knew exactly what Tyler was talking about. Even if a guy hated his sister there was still a part of him that hated giving her away to another guy. A sister was a brother's responsibility to protect their sister. Then suddenly one day a brother has to give their sister away to another male and that duty to protect is suddenly taken away.

Luke nodded, "Yeah I get it. But, it's Sophia she is not going to ditch you Tyler. Hell I am going to screw up every so often so there are bound to be times you get to kick my ass."

"Nah," Tyler laughed throwing his arm around Luke's shoulders. "She likes you too much to have me hurt you no matter how pissed she is."

A knock on the wood door pulled the two boys out of their brother to groom talk. Sean ducked his head into the room reluctantly. Relief washed over the teen when he saw his alpha was still in one piece.

"We are needed up front Luke."

Luke blew out a deep breath as his nerves suddenly caught up to him. He was getting married to Sophia. In mere moments he was going to see his girl walking down the aisle.

Tyler slapped the teen on the back and dragged him out of the groom's room. "Come on Cates let's go get you married to my sister."

Time blurred by for Luke as he was suddenly standing at the altar. Sean stood next to him and Randy behind him grinning like fools as Charlie and Tyler adjusted their ties.

The song for the bridal procession began and Rebecca, Luke's cousin started down the aisle dropping yellow rose petals. Luke ignored the coos and awes as the little girl walked down towards him as Presley entered the chapel. One of Sophia's bride's maids entered next a large grin on her face as she locked eyes with Charlie. Presley entered next her blonde hair piled on her head in loose curls. Luke chuckled as he heard Randy curse behind him.

None of the girls mattered. Not too long ago Luke would have been drooling over Presley and the others in the wedding party but now they could not hold his attention. Only one girl could capture his awe.

Luke shifted nervously as the music changed and the church rose to their feet. The doors at the back of the church opened and the breath rushed out of Luke as Sophia and her father entered the church. He was not one for mushy sentiment but there were no words to describe how beautiful Sophia was. She was his perfection.

* * *

Scott kicked a stone furiously as he walked towards the lodge where Kit worked. The two of them were spending more and more time together as the days dragged on. At first it was out of a need to share in their pain of losing Sophia to the Hill Kids, but slowly Scott found himself actually wanting to spend time with Kit just for the hell of it.

Today was different though. Today was the day Sophia Donner officially became Sophia Cates and would forever be unattainable to Scott. He had been walking by the church earlier and he had caught a glimpse of Sophia in her wedding dress. It was a painful sight that left a dull ache in his chest watching how happy she was as she horsed around with Presley and Ruby.

Kit had been greatly hurt that Sophia rarely had time to spend with her. Sophia made an effort to spend time with Kit, that much was obvious to Scott, but he could tell she was frustrated with the little blonde easily. Kit liked to grouch about Luke and his friends and how they were stealing Sophia away. Sophia usually ground her teeth and huffed at each comment, correcting Kit's assumptions. Eventually Sophia had just gotten so frustrated that she found excuses not to spend time with Kit.

Scott entered the restaurant and saw Kit leaning against the counter doodling on her order pad. The place was empty which was not surprising since most of the customers were Hill kids and they were all at the church for the wedding.

"Busy day?" Scott asked knowing it wasn't.

Kit glared at him before she placed a soda in front of him knowing after a few weeks of spending time together what he would order. "Hardly, the entire town is up at the Hill church for the Donner and Cates wedding."

Scott smirked at her bitter tone knowing she was just as put out by Sophia marrying Luke as he was. Kit laid a plate of chilly cheese fries in front of him before she sat on a stool next to him pulling off her apron.

"Why is she marrying that guy? She used to hate when he came in here to harass her."

Scott shrugged as he shoved a fry into his mouth moving the plate between them to share the gooey concoction. "Beats me. I hate the guy. He is a bully and is used to using any means necessary to get what he wants. I am afraid he is going to hurt her."

Kit nodded glumly using a fry to push the chilly around the plate. "She won't see reason though."

"She is too far gone Kit. I saw her entering the church this morning in her dress, she looked happy. She is excited to be getting married today."

Kit snorted dropping her fry. "She used to make fun of Hill girls that got married in high school. She always used to say that she would never waste her life on an early marriage that was doomed from the start.

Sophia had all of these plans Scott. She was going to study abroad in Florence and she was going to go to an out of state university or at least get as far away from Wolf Lake as possible. Sophia always said that Wolf Lake was stifling, that it was killing her to stay there where the town hated her."

Anger burned fiercely in Scott's belly. He hated that all of Sophia's wonderful plans for the future were being thrown away on a guy. She could have done anything she wanted, been anything she wanted but she was throwing her life away for a small town life.

Church bells sounded in the distance and Kit let out a disappointed huff. "Sounds like Sophia is Sophia Cates now."


	45. The End of an Era

Part 44: The End of an Era

Tyler could hardly believe time had gone by so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that he saw Luke and Sophia marry before the pack. The two could not stop smiling the entire day and happiness radiated off the couple through the shared mental link of the pack. Now they were graduating and he was a father to an adorable baby girl named Amanda Willa Creed.

The graduating humans would be leaving Wolf Lake soon to attend university while the Hill kids began the family trade or went to a close community college to gain the knowledge they needed. Luke and Sophia were going to attend Silver Lake Community College in the town over as many Hill kids did over the years. It was one of the only places of higher education that the pack could attend given their need to stay close to Wolf Lake. Leaving was not an option, it never was. Those who left soon understood why as his wife Ruby had when she ran from the pack and from Wolf Lake.

Wolves were pack creatures they needed one another to survive. A long separation from the group led to a slow and steady strain on the psyche of the wolf until the wolf tried to separate from the human and head back to its pack, but the wolf and human were one and a separation was not possible. The two beasts would fight for dominance slowly sending the person who left the pack mad with need to head back to their people. This slow torture was why the punishment of disownment was as severe as it was. No one wanted to be shunned from their pack.

Many of the young wolves dreamed of leaving and exploring far off places hating that they had to stay in Wolf Lake. Tyler had seen it for years, felt the ache to leave when he was young. It wasn't until he was able to leave and be free of the pack when the panic and pain set it and he like those before him knew that leaving was not an option.

Ruby had fought against the panic and lived away from her pack longer than any other wolf had before, but when she was found it was obvious she was suffering. She did not want to admit it to her father and Vivian but Tyler could see the relief she felt being home in Wolf Lake. She preached to the pack for months that she wanted to be free again but her heart was not in her fight. Tyler knew that her human lover had more to do with her struggle to stay away than anything.

The doorbell rang pulling Tyler out of his memories. Sophia's wild scent tickled his nose and a grin tugged at his lips. He missed having her over every day now that she was married. He quickly made his way down the stairs and to the front door eagerly pulling it open.

"Managed to ditch the husband I see."

Sophia rolled her eyes at him a small laugh escaping her. She had stopped trying to keep Luke and Tyler from sneaking in verbal jabs at one another. Before their comments had annoyed her but now she knew that it was an odd form of bonding between the two. Sophia knew that the two would never really like one another but as long as they stayed civil she was happy.

"One of the machines at the brewery is malfunctioning and the repair man is giving Viv a hard time so Luke has to smooth it over. Apparently the guy can't take a woman in charge."

"Well he better get used to it since Vivian isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I swear the woman is more cat than wolf with her unnatural nine lives."

Sophia shook her head at him knowing he would not dare say something like to Vivian's face. Ruby bustled into the room with Amanda on her hip. A content glow radiated off the white wolf as she cooed at the baby.

"See I told you Auntie Sophia would be coming to see you today," Ruby gushed at her baby girl.

Sophia extended her arms for the baby and Ruby readily gave her over. There were few that the mother trusted with her young and Sophia was at the top of her list. The dark haired baby with bright blue eyes blinked at Sophia a gooey grin coming over the drooling baby.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch her for the weekend Soph." Tyler said as Ruby rushed around the house gathering together the baby bags she had packed for Sophia to take with her.

"No problem. Luke and I are excited to have her with us. She will give us a ready excuse to leave Kit's early."

Tyler laughed at that having heard from Sophia numerous times how reluctant she was to attend her friend's going away party. Kit was heading off to California early for school that fall. Sophia's relationship with the human had become desperately strained since she married Luke a year ago. At first it was just little comments from the human that raised Sophia's hackles until Kit started to become downright belligerent towards Luke and Sophia. The only reason Sophia was even going to the party today was to say goodbye once and for all. She knew that once Kit left Wolf Lake they would never speak again even if she did come home for holidays.

"She still with that Scott kid?" Tyler asked with a hateful glare.

Sophia nodded shifting the baby. "Yeah they are still together. Rumor has it he is pissed that she is going so far away for school when he is going to UW."

"They won't last past the first football game," Tyler chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Sophia asked.

"He has a wandering eye," Ruby answered from the kitchen.

Tyler nodded a vindictive grin on his face. He hated the human that dared to date his baby sister. Scott liked brunette girls that looked like Sophia. Tyler had been on his way home a few months ago when he caught Scott and a Sophia look alike going at it in Scott's car by the lake.

Sophia looked sad. "Poor Kit, she really likes him."

Tyler scoffed at his sister's kind words. He felt that the human girl did not deserve Sophia's kindness. Kit had been nothing if not rude and hateful towards Sophia and Luke. None of the Hill kids would mourn Kit leaving Wolf Lake.

Ruby came back with all her bags for Amanda and helped Sophia out the door. "Just think Soph. you won't have to deal with her much longer. If she starts to get on your nerves tonight just leave. You owe Kit nothing."

Sophia let out a deep sigh knowing Ruby was right. It was time to move on from Kit. She had a new life with Luke and Kit wanted to keep her stuck in the past. Tyler and Ruby said goodbye to their daughter and Sophia before the two were off to the Cates home.

Sophia smiled as she watched Tyler and Ruby vanish from her rearview mirror. Amanda cooed happily in her baby seat in the back of her SUV. She loved that baby girl with everything she had. Amanda was a little copy of Ruby with hints of Luke and Tyler in there.

What had surprised Sophia was how amazing her mate was with Amanda, turns out Luke loves kids. Luke adored his niece Amanda even if she was the spawn of Tyler Creed. Between his niece and Buddy's kids Luke was starting to get anxious for pups of his own, a feeling that Sophia knew all too well.

It had started three months after she married Luke before the pack. One night she had a dream where she was surrounded by brown haired, golden eyed children and that morning the feeling set in. The need for pups was a deep longing that pulled at her constantly. It had frightened Sophia how abrupt the need was; one moment she was fine and the next morning she was in a sea of longing. Vivian had noticed her strange mood and confronted her about it sensing that Luke was unsure what to do.

Sophia had been relieved and shocked when Vivian explained that the need she was feeling was normal. On some level Sophia knew her instincts were going to kick in soon but she had not expected it to be so abrupt and all consuming. Vivian and Ruby warned Sophia that the need for her to have Luke's pups was only going to grow with each month that passed until the two could no longer ignore what they wanted desperately.

She had become so used to the intense longing that when the feeling slowly stopped four weeks ago she panicked. Thousands of explanations had raced through Sophia's mind that day when she realized the need was gone. It happened so slowly she had just assumed at first that she was used to the feeling and no longer noticed it. A larger part of her knew that was not the case though and soon Sophia had found herself in the alpha's office talking to her mother-in-law who looked far too pleased with herself when she heard Sophia explain her lack of longing. Vivian confirmed what Sophia had secretly been hoping for, she was pregnant.

Sophia had wanted to race up to her room with Luke and tell him their news but Vivian's warning had held her back. The first six weeks for female wolves were very precarious. Over half of the pregnancies were lost in those six weeks. Many believed it was due to inbreeding and a lack of a large gene pool, others believed the high miscarriage rate was due to their two natured existences. All Sophia knew was that she had to wait for her scent to change before she could tell her mate that they were expecting and from the strange look Ruby had given Sophia earlier that day it looked as though Luke was going to find out that night.


End file.
